


Fusion Dance

by Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel



Category: Dragonball Z, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel/pseuds/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the jewel shard became whole, Kagome lost the Inuyasha she knew. What happens when the man she once loved becomes her worst enemy? During a fight between Kagome and Inuyasha something goes wrong and she finds herself in another world, not able to return to the life she once knew. What happens when she finds herself in the land of dragon balls and Super Saiyans? MATURE READERS!</p><p>Gohan/Kagome pairing</p><p>COMPLETED!</p><p>Story by: Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Place Like Home

The Fusion Dance

Kagome/Gohan

I do not own Dragonball Z or Inuyasha. Read then review thank you!

This story is rated M for MATURE for a damn good reason. Such as some language, SEX, violence, gore, bloodshed etc... This story will contain humor, romance, friendship, family, hurt/comfort, angst, and drama. 

This takes place during the Buu Saga of DBZ… I'm not following the exact story line though, but things will be sorted out and explained throughout the story. Noncanon couples by the way such as Gohan/Kagome, Trunks/Videl, Bulma/Goku… Like I said everything is to be explain I will say this much before you read. Chi Chi has left Goku and Gohan and Vegeta walked out on Trunks and Bulma. You'll find out in the story as to why Bulma and Goku ended up together. (as it should have freaking been!) Sorry, I can't stand Chi Chi. Keep in mind I'm crossing over Inuyasha and DBZ so DBZ will keep some of it's usual humor, but it will tend to be darker than usual. Any Inuyasha fan knows just how dark it can get. The Dragonball Universe isn't quite so used to the darkness that world can bring, but they're soon to find out!

Intro:

"No Inuyasha!"

"Just give me the damn jewel shard, Kagome!"

"Would you just try to trust me?"  
Shippo, Miroku and Sango catch up to them just in time to see what was taking place.

"No Inuyasha!" Shippo shouts and stands before Kagome protectively.

"This isn't who you are. You don't want to hurt Kagome! Please Inuyasha, remember who you are! What she means to you! She was only trying to help. You weren't being yourself. You were letting the jewel shard influence you, the demon take over!"

"It's WHO I AM!" Inuyasha yells.

He points to Kagome irately.  
"And she's trying to keep it away from me! She wants me weak! SAY IT KAGOME! SAY IT ONE MORE TIME!"

She flinches.

"Come on Inuyasha you're scaring her! You've been scaring her. She no longer trusts you."  
"SAAAAAAAAY ITTTTT!"  
Kagome takes in a breath.  
"Sit boy." She says softly and halfheartedly. Inuyasha laughs.

"You can't stand it, can you?! It no longer works!"

His blood red eyes were beginning to fade as his body was now beginning to realize, he was no longer a full fleshed demon.

"You just couldn't stand it! That I loved her too! That I had to honor my vow to her!"  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"That was never what this was about. I just wanted the Inuyasha I knew back."

"WELL HE'S GONE!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Shippo, Miroku, and Sango shout as Inuyasha backhands Kagome.

Kagome falls into the well and hits her head. The jewel shard within her hand falls and shatters. Shippo and Inuyasha dive into the well. Inuyasha after the shards. Shippo after Kagome. Only the three of them vanish.

Miroku and Sango look to one another confused, as they try to follow only to be left behind.

Chapter 1

"No Place Like Home."

The girl whimpers out in his hold as he heads back to the house. He hummed to himself and headed into his son's room. He placed the girl on his bed and exited the room. From there he started supper.

"Who's the girl?"

He shrugs as he starts some rice.

"I'm not sure. I found her out in the wilderness. She was asleep." He replies with a shrug.

"You hungry?"

"Famished."

They turn towards the door.

"Oh hey son!"

He does slight wave as he comes in with a towel wrapped around his waist. Gohan was returning from swimming in the nearby spring. He heads on to his room. Both men stop eating momentarily as they hear two simultaneous shrieks.

"Oh yeah, by the way son we have a guest!" The man goes back to shoving rice in his mouth. The shorter one starts laughing.

Meanwhile, upstairs…

"Where…" Kagome starts to say and looks around the room.

She shields her eyes from the now naked man before her. His eyes widen and he looks down feeling a draft. This nervous sound escapes his throat and he quickly covers his package with his hands. A blush spread across his cheeks and nose.

"Where am I? And why are you naked?!"

There's a girl in my room? Why's there a girl in my room? Why didn't anyone tell me? Oh man and I'm naked?! 

The shorter man downstairs overheard this and his jaw dropped. The other man kept shoving food down as if he hadn't heard a word.

"…eh?..." The man finally replied.

Oh no why does she have to be so pretty? Her skirt isn't helping matters. I can see her panties! Why do I feel so hot all a sudden? I just came back from swimming! Don't do it Gohan! Grrrrr, I can't control this odd sensation coming over my entire body. What's wrong with me?! Gohan winces as he feels his own arousal hitting against his hands that was shielding his dick. His eyes flicker a bit as he feels the excitement hitting. OH MAN I'M A PERV! 

"That's all you got to say for yourself? Is eh?"

Kagome jumps off the bed. She rushes down the stairs that leads straight to the kitchen. She freezes seeing the other two men.

"Hi!" The man with the spikey black hair waves.

Kagome's eyes widen.

"I'm Goku and this is Krillin!"

She backs up on the staircase confused as to where she is. Only she backs up too much and falls back against the younger man.

"And that's my son Gohan, but you two have already met. Hungry?!"

Gohan quickly helps brace her back up and backs away.

"…eh…"

Kagome rushes downstairs and out the door. She looks around in panic.

"Where am I?" She utters bewildered.

"Inuyasha? Shippo?" She calls out and takes a few steps away from the house.

She looks around for the well completely lost. Kagome reaches to her head and staggers back.

"…Inuyasha…?" She practically whimpers feeling slightly fearful now.

"Is everything alright?"

She turns back to see Goku at the doorway. She shakes her head and takes a few steps away from him.

"Easy now…" He raises his hands in the air.

"You're in no danger here, I can assure you."

"Wh… Where am I?" She questions with a quivery voice.

"Earth…" Goku declares with a shrug.

She shakes her head looking around.

"Which earth?"

Kagome takes a few more steps back and the area around her begins to spin.

"Uh oh…" Goku hurriedly makes his way over and braces her against him.

He leads her back inside and sits her down at the table.

"You need nourishment." He slides a bowl of rice across the table and some tea.

She shuts her eyes for a moment with this sad look to her face.

"Have you seen my friends?"

They each look to her as they shovel rice down their throats. Gohan was doing his best not to stare. He couldn't help, but to think she was awfully pretty. He felt bad though she looked as though she could cry at any given moment. Goku clears his throat and downs his tea before he answers.

"There was no one else around when I found you. You have quite a bump on your noggin by the way. You should get some ice on that."

Kagome brings her hand to the back of her head and winces. Gohan hops up and gets a readymade ice pack from the freezer. He makes his way back over and hands it to her.

"…thank you…" She replies rather timidly.

Kagome groans out a bit and winces as he places the ice back on the back of her head. Her hand trembles as she picks up her chopsticks. She lifts her eyes towards the men at the table. They rapidly begin to stuff their faces and look busy.

The little one they called Krillin looks over curiously.

"And what's your name? You know, in case your friends come looking for you?" His voice was a bit raspy in comparison to the other two men.

"Kagome."

"And what are your friend's names? Maybe we can help get the word out?" Goku asks politely.

"Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, M…" She drops her chopsticks getting rice everywhere as the memory was beginning to hit.

"I… I'm sorry." She swiftly cleans up her mess.

Kagome lets out a huffy breath. They watch curiously as she forces herself to eat. She keeps her head down the entire time. Once she's done eating. She lifts her head back up.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem. Would you like some more?"

"No thank you."

"Well make yourself at home. After supper we can go swimming!" Goku looks to his plate.

"Huh, well what do you know I'm all done?!" Kagome's jaw drops as he strips down to his boxers and runs outside.

Gohan groans out, covering his face of embarrassment. Krillin does this nervous laugh thing and takes off outside. Gohan rises and starts to gather the dishes. Kagome comes to her feet as well and begins to help.  
"You don't have to do that I got it."

"Please, I feel as though I've obligated your family enough."

Gohan half smiles and folds his arms about his chest as he leans against the counter. Kagome blushed and quickly looked away remembering how she'd just seen him naked. The guy certainly had nothing to be ashamed of, making this even more uncomfortable for her, since she found him attractive. Inuyasha however hit her like sack of bricks and so did the guilt. Her hands became fists though as she thought of him. She shouldn't feel guilt! He even admitted to her he loved kikyo. Inuyasha didn't love her. She wanted to blame the shards and what they made him become. Deep down she knew the Inuyasha she once loved was gone. He'd been gone for sometime. She stuck around and did everything within her power in mere hopes of bringing him back.

"Kagome?"

She lifts her head towards Gohan.

"Where exactly are you from?"

She takes in a deep breath and tells him about her friends, her two worlds, the well, and about her family back home. Gohan couldn't fathom half the things that he was hearing. But he now understood why she looked so broken. Here she was ripped away from any normal way of life she had known. She was in a strange place filled with strangers. She hadn't any friends or family here and she wasn't sure how to get back to either of her realms.

They look up as Goku and Krillin come in soaking wet.

"You guys should have joined us. The water was great!" Goku announces with a beam.

Gohan rubs the back of his neck and shrugs.

"Why don't you show her to the guest room son? Feel free to stay as long as you need! We've got plenty of room."

"Thank you…" She said feeling awkward.

Gohan nods and he heads that way. Kagome follows behind stepping over the water tracks Goku and Krillin were leaving behind. The room had a bed, nightstand with a lamp, the sheets were navy blue. Kagome looked down to her clothes in thought. Her green skirt was torn and her white school shirt was no longer white as it had remains of dirt on it.

"Um…" Gohan noticed this as well.

He rubs the back of his neck and gets that uncomfortable look about him.

"I'll go see what I got." He suggests and takes off.

Kagome sighs in defeat. She hadn't a clue what was going on or where anyone was. She looked out the window in thought.

THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KAGOME! 

I'm sorry Inuyasha I was only trying to help.

THAT'S JUST IT YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYIING TO HELP! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! JUST GO HOME! I DON'T NEED YOU NOW! I GOT WHAT I WANT!

Please Inuyasha, you don't mean that. It's this power… it's done something to you! I think this was a big mistake! You're not yourself!

THIS IS WHO I AM THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!

Inuyasha… 

She remembered how his eyes were crimson red. His nails were even sharper than usual. His fangs were more pronounced. She shuddered at the memory.

Inuyasha, I think it'd be better if we just find a way to get the shard out now.

The look he gave her…The hatred in his eyes. The way he shook all over… The way he…

"Hey…"

Kagome jumped and jarred back knocking over the nightstand. The lamp on top of the nightstand shattered and she shrieked out.

"Whoa…"

Goku said as he looked her in the eyes.

"It's ok Kagome… You're safe…"

Gohan had seen the entire scene as well. He had a pile of clothes in his hold he thought might fit her.

Goku nods towards his son and exits the room. He goes to get Kagome a glass of water. Only he stops once he gets to the fridge. He sees a puffy beige tail wagging back and forth. Goku crouches down his level eyeing him puzzled. The little guy jumps and gets in a fighting stance. He had a stalk of ham hanging out of his mouth. Goku slightly tilts his head.

"I… I'm sorry sir. I know this is wrong. I don't mean to steal from you, but I'm lost and hungry."

"Um well ok… you're not going to eat all of that though, are you?"

"K… Kagome…?" The little guy whimpers out looking directly behind Goku.

"Shippo!"

"Kagome!"

He rushes up to her and Kagome hunkers down and scoops him up.

"Kagome…" He says happily and hugs her.

He cries into her shoulder.

"I couldn't find you! I was so worried! Oh Kagome, I thought the worst!"

Kagome gently pats his back.

"I'm glad to see you too Shippo. I'm glad you're ok."

Kagome wanted to cry along with him. She took in a breath and did her best to console him. Goku nodded in thought and had his son and Krillin follow him outside to give the two some privacy.

Once the men were gone, Kagome placed Shippo back down. He wiped his eyes and went back to gnawing on the ham. Kagome shut the fridge.

"I thought he really did it this time! I thought…"

"Shh… just relax Shippo." She gathered him the tiniest glass they had of water.

"Thank you." He said and sniffled back.

"Is he here?" He says looking around as if in fear.

"No it's just us."  
He takes in a breath of relief.

"I know you think he can change, but he won't! He doesn't want to Kagome. Inuyasha! He just keeps hurting you!"

She flinches and looks down with that sad look returning to her face.

"Kagome… I personally hope we never see him again!"  
"Shippo!"  
"NO! He doesn't deserve you! He's so mean!"

"It's not his fault! It's the shard once it was complete…"  
"Come on Kagome! We got the shard out and he still went after you! HE HIT YOU I SAW IT KAGOME AND IT WASN"T THE FIRST TIME! You think I don't notice these things! BUT I DO! I pay attention you know! SO IF HE EVER COMES AROUND YOU AGAIN, I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND! Inuyasha and kikyo as far as I'm concerned belong together!"

Kagome stumbles back as though Shippo had slapped her himself.

"I'm sorry Kagome. But someone has to say something. Everyone knows what you've done for Inuyasha. Yet look at what he's done to you. You're not quite the same yourself now. Neither am I!" His tail shifts around crossly.

"We're better off WITHOUT INUYASHA!"

The men outside however were catching bits and pieces of the conversation, without meaning to. Every time Shippo shouted they heard it. Gohan looks to his father annoyed.

"Someone's been hitting her?"

Goku sighs and Krillin lowers his head.

"Who would do that dad?"

"Some men deem that the best way to get someone's attention. But that's never the answer. When it comes to a woman there are boundaries we don't ever cross. That's one of the biggest no, no's."

"She sure is pretty. I can't imagine anyone wanting to hit someone that looks like that. She seems really nice too." Krillin admits bashfully.

Goku nods and looks back to the house in thought.

"It's going to be a rough transition for them both. The least we could do is try to help in whatever way possible. Both of them are very emotional at the moment. As we all know what that can be like when we lose those that we love or get scared." He looks towards his son.  
"She seems the most comfortable with you and she looks about your age. I think it would be a good idea if you showed her around. Maybe try to get her mind off a few things. In the meantime, we try to help them find their friends or their way back home, wherever that maybe."

Gohan leans back against a tree and tells his father and Krillin about what Kagome had told him.

After they hear things die down in the house they head back inside. Kagome cuts them an apologetic look. Shippo was asleep in her lap. Krillin looks to the time.

"Eh, I better get back 18 will be looking for me." Krillin turns his attention back towards Kagome.

"It was nice meeting you Kagome. I sure hope you find your friends."  
"Thank you Krillin."  
A blush spreads across his nose and cheeks as he heads on out.

"You and your friend are welcome to whatever you need. The bathroom is upstairs and your room is all set. I assume you're little friend will be sharing the room with you?"

"His name is Shippo and yes sir. Thank you both for your kindness. It really means a lot."

Gohan and Goku both nod.

"It's no trouble at all. You found one of them hopefully you'll find the rest." Goku hints and heads on upstairs.

Kagome rises with Shippo in her hold. Tiny snores were heard as she passed by Gohan.

"If you need anything … eh well you know where my room is."

They both blush and look away.

"Thank you, Gohan."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

He heads upstairs and to his room. Before long Gohan hears the shower start. He stared at the ceiling in his room. He couldn't help, but to notice his bed still smelled like the girl. It was a nice floral rain like scent. He narrowed his eyes in thought and breathed in his comforter. Once he realized what he was doing he groaned out in misery and felt stupid.

"What's wrong with me?" He mutters and places a pillow over his head.

"Maybe you didn't eat enough!" His father calls out as he passes by.

Gohan's eyes become that of saucers and he rips the pillow in half. He groans out and lays his head back down in the feathers.

 

"Kagome…" Shippo whispers as he tries to stir her awake.

She'd been tossing and turning all night. The nightmares were never seizing. Shippo felt her forehead alarmed as she sweat profusely. Kagome's hands balled up into fists as she squirmed about.  
"Kagome… Please wake up it's just a dream!"

"Inuyasha!" She cries out and shoots awake.

Her chest heaved as she reached to her heart.

"Kagome…" Shippo calls out concerned.

She looks around remembering where she is.

"It… it was just a dream."

Shippo nods. Kagome hops up.

"I got to go find the shards!"

"Huh?"

"The shards. I remember… I think they traveled along with us Shippo. Maybe if we find the shards we can find the others and the well. We could go home!"

"You mean find Inuyasha!" He barks severely and folds his tiny arms about his chest and stomps his foot.

"No Shippo..."

"This is no longer about Inuyasha. This is about us getting home and finding our friends again. About me getting home to my family…" She says gloomily.

She starts to get dressed and Shippo looks upon her. He covers his mouth trying not to laugh. Gohan's clothes swallowed her whole. Once she was dressed she turned back to face him.

"What?"

He shakes his head wide eyed. She sighs with slight irritation. She picks him up and they head into the kitchen. Gohan and Goku were getting breakfast prepared. They both froze however once they saw Kagome. Shippo had both his little hands over his mouth he was still fighting laughter. Both men scratch the top of their heads with that wide eyed look about them.

"Is something wrong?"

They both shake their heads and turn back to what they're doing. None of them say a word as they eat breakfast. Once again Kagome thanks them profusely. Shippo was a bottomless pit along with Goku. They both were still eating as Kagome got up. She took her dishes to the sink and cleaned them then put them away respectfully. She then headed towards her room. Only both Goku and Gohan froze yet again as her pants fell down. Goku went to respectfully turn away as they saw bare ass. He smacked his son in the back of the head. As Gohan continued to stare not able to look away, he had that slanted jaw drop look about him. He blushed once he realized his father caught him staring. Kagome hurriedly reached down and pulled Gohan's pants back up.

"You should take her to school with you. It'd be good for her to make some friends."

Gohan looks to his father as if he's lost his mind.

"Heh?" Kagome steps back out after a few more minutes.

She had his shirt tucked into the pants in order to keep them from falling. Gohan winced in thought of her going to school like that. He knew how mean kids could be.

"Um dad…"  
"Yes son?"

"Maybe we should wait."

"Wait for what?"

Gohan sighed. His father could be so naïve at times.

"Nevermind…" He said feeling horrible for Kagome.

This was going to be a long day. Gohan looked in his room for an extra backpack, pencils, and whatever else he could think of. He smiled seeing a belt hanging up in his closet, he'd forgotten about. He rushes back down the stairs before the bus comes. He hands Kagome the things he found.

"What's all this for?"  
"Um dad thinks it's a good idea if you went to school with me."

Her eyes widen and her cheeks become rosy red.

"HUH?!" She looks down to her clothes.

"Um yeah sorry about that, once he gets his mind on something though…" Gohan hints.

"I found you a belt!" He motions towards it in her hand.

She nods and places it on.

"Are we going to be in the same classes?" She looks to him in slight panic.

"What year are you?"  
"Senior."

He smiles.

"No sweat!" He gives her a thumbs up and takes her hand leading her to his bike.

"Hey you're not going without me!" Shippo hollers and jumps into Kagome's black backpack.

Kagome looks to the bike thinking of the irony.

"His bike is nicer than yours Kagome!"

"Gee thanks, Shippo."

He chuckles.

"I'm just saying it's got more room!"

Gohan looks to Kagome, pondering how to go about this. He hops on and pats the handlebars.

"Up you go!"

She nods and climbs up.

"You ready?"  
She nods again and Shippo peeks out of the bag looking to Gohan. Gohan smiles and takes off.

"Hold on!" He calls out as they head on down the road and straight to school.

Once they arrive. Kagome looks to Gohan apprehensively.

"I'll go with you to the office so we can get you set up."

Gohan shows her where to go. The principal looks upon her oddly, especially her clothes. Thankfully, Goku had just gotten off the phone with the principal and had already set everything up for Kagome. So she didn't have to make up any tall tales or do much other than sign some papers saying she promised to obey the rules. She also filled out some emergency contact papers which Gohan took it upon himself to fill out. Shippo stayed hidden not wanting to be forced to leave Kagome's side.

Once they were done Gohan showed Kagome to her locker.

"Hi Gohan!"

Kagome turned to see a real pretty girl. Her hair was dark like Kagome's only it was even longer than hers. She had it pinned back in pigtails. She had gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh hey, Videl."

Kagome suddenly felt very self-conscious. They didn't wear uniforms here like they did at her school. Videl was wearing a pink shirt with a white tank over it and some very stylish jeans and boots to match. Everyone that walked by took notice of Kagome's clothes, well Gohan's actually. Videl cut her an odd glance as well.

"Um Gohan, aren't those your clothes?"

He rubs the back of his neck and looks upon Kagome.

"Eh… yeah… long story. Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Gohan pins the orange star logo on Kagome's shirt. All students were required to wear this.

Videl offers a hand.

"I'm Videl."  
"Kagome."

"It's very nice to meet you Kagome."

Some of the other students Gohan noticed were pointing and laughing at Kagome. Gee, way to go dad, poor Kagome. So not cool… she's so pretty, but they won't see past her clothes.

They head on to their first class and things only get worse for Kagome. A few of the boys thought it'd be funny to start throwing wadded up paper at Kagome during class. Kagome wasn't used to be treated like this. This never happened at her school. She shut her eyes and her hands became fists as one of them hit her in the face. She was trying her hardest to ignore it.

"So what's with the men's clothing? You're not one of those girls are you babe?" One of the guys smarts off.

"I mean you are a chick right?"  
One of the other guy's starts laughing.

"She's got boobs you idiot of course she's a chick, nice ones too." Kagome's eyes grow with fury as she snaps a look their way.

"Leave her alone guys…" Gohan defends as he sat behind her.

"Look, she's gonna cry." This came from one of the popular girls in class.

Videl snapped a look the girl's way.

"Really Gi Gi?!"

"Oh come on Videl. She's so pathetic."

Kagome lowers her head. Her entire face was flushed over. She shook all over.

One of the guys starts snickering at the girl's comment. Kagome grits her teeth and sends a book sailing right for the guy's head. She gets this wide eyed look once she realizes what she's done.

"I… I'm sorry!"

She stands up and hurriedly grabs her bag. Kagome doesn't even give the teacher a chance to say anything to her. Kagome covers her face and takes off running.

Gohan looks to Videl as if lost on what to do. He knew he couldn't leave without getting into trouble himself. Yet he didn't like the idea of Kagome being out there in a world she knew nothing about and all alone. Gohan raises his hand.

"May I be excused?"

"No you may not Gohan. We are about to begin our exams." He groans in misery.

"Where are we going Kagome?" Shippo questions and she keeps running.

Kagome doesn't stop until she runs out of breath and energy. She leans against a tree feeling completely hopeless and now lost. She comes down and brings her knees to her chest. She wraps her arms around them and buries her face.

"Kagome?" Shippo says and climbs out of the backpack.

He tugs at her pant leg.

"Hey…" He grunts out trying to gather her attention.

"I want to go home."

Shippo climbs onto her shoulder.

"Me too Kagome, me too…"

Kagome brings her head back up and wipes her cheeks with the back of her hand. She shields her eyes as a reflection was coming off another tree. It was hitting the sun just perfectly, whatever it was. Kagome came to her feet.

"What is that?" Shippo questions taking notice as well.

"I'm not sure."

She makes her way to the tree.

"I guess I have a ways to climb to find out." She places her bag down and plants her feet just right and begins to climb the tree.

"Careful Kagome! It's awfully high."

Once Kagome gets within arm's reach of the object she reaches out. Only the sun had just perfectly hit the object as she grabbed it and it temporarily blinded her.

"KAGOME!"

She shrieked out as she began to fall. She gasps out as her fall is broken.

"You alright?"  
She nods locking eyes with the guy that caught her. His eyes were light blue and his hair was the shade of lavender. He wore a black tank top with a blue jacket and some sort of corp… patch. He narrows his eyes upon the item in her grasp.

"Now where did you find that?"

She looks to it seeing it was some sort of ball. It was orange however it had two pink shards inside.

"Now that's different." He says looking the ball over.

"I thought they were supposed to have stars."

"You know what this is?"

He nods and places her down.

"Yeah or so I think." He scratches the back of his head confused.

"Are you certain you're alright?"

She nods holding up the ball and examining it thoroughly.

"The name's Trunks by the way."  
"Kagome and this is my friend Shippo."

Shippo's tail shoots straight up as he eyes the man in a threatening matter. Trunks chuckles a little taking notice.

He looks upon the girl's clothes in wonder. What's with the awkward fashion? She's entirely too pretty… is she lost? She looks as though she's been crying. Her little friend is cute trying to look as though he wants to kick my ass. Kagome places the ball into her bag.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked curiously.

She shrugs.

"I'm not sure, but it reminds me of something from back home."  
"Home?"

She nods with that sad expression about her face.

"And where is home?"  
"I'm not so sure anymore." She looks around shaking her head.

"I'm not so sure about anything anymore."

"I'm not exactly from around here either. Well in a way. Would you and your friend like something to drink or eat maybe? My place isn't far from here."

"Did he say eat?" Shippo wags his tail and licks his lips.

"Shippo… I really think we should head on. Maybe we could find the well, our friends, or the shards even!"

"But I'm hungry Kagome."

"You're always hungry."

Trunks smiles.

"Come on now. I got plenty of food. You both should eat. If you want I could try to help you find what you're looking for. Anything to get out of the house a bit."

Shippo and Kagome look to one another.

"Please Kagome?" Shippo begs.

She sighs in defeat.

"Ok fine, but not for long we really need to begin our search. I've a feeling we've got a long road ahead of us Shippo."

He frowns.

"This is all his fault!" Shippo barks.  
Trunks looked to him thinking he meant him. Kagome sighs again and looks to Trunks apologetically.

"He means someone else."

"Yeah his name is Inuyasha and he's a real JERK!"

"SHIPPO!"  
"Inuyasha huh?"

"Yeah have you heard of him?"  
"Can't say I have."  
"You'd know him if you saw him. He's…"  
"JUST STOP IT!" Kagome snaps and picks Shippo up by the scruff of his neck.

"I don't want to hear anymore about HIM!"

Shippo's eyes widen. Trunks narrows his eyes. Shippo lowers his head.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome cradles him against her chest.

"I'm sorry too. I just want to get home that's all. I don't want to talk about Inuyasha anymore."

He nods and wraps his tiny hands around her shoulder and hugs her.

"Ok Kagome. I understand."

"Thank you."

Trunks clears his throat and starts walking again. They follow him to his capsule home much like Goku's, only it was much smaller. He opens the door for them and they enter the house. Trunks takes off his jacket. Kagome blushes somewhat and looks away. Like Gohan Trunks was also very deezed and his black tank top didn't hide much. Are all the men on this planet built like this? I wonder why? Their biceps have biceps. Only Gohan is slightly more muscled. They sure are handsome. Ugh, what's wrong with me! What about Inuyasha? Why do I even care about what he thinks?! He loves kikyo! He said so himself and Shippo's right! He has been so mean lately. I keep making excuses for him, but even when we removed the shard. My Inuyasha was long gone. Oh Inuyasha… Why did he have to be so obsessed with the jewel shards and kikyo. It's like he always had some reason to look right past me, when all I could ever see was him. It hurts so much…

Kagome reaches to her heart.

"Is everything alright?" Trunks questions seeing the broken expression on her face.

She nods as he pulls out a chair for her.

"Make yourselves at home. I'll get something started. Hope you like soup!"

They're hospitality around here is unbelievable. Are they all this nice? 

"Thank you it was very good." Kagome says once she's done.

Trunks smiles warmly. I'm glad you both enjoyed. Trunks laughs seeing how Shippo was on his third helping.

"Yes this is very good." He says with soup dripping off his face and his tail was wagging happily.

Kagome half smiles as she watches Shippo.

Oh wow, she's like, kind of hot! So she does smile! And those big brown eyes! Huh.

Trunks found himself taken back as he regarded her.

"Are you sure you're not still hungry? There's plenty…" He offers.

"No thank you."

Kagome helps gather the dishes and she dries as Trunks washes them. They both turn to see Shippo has passed out and sound asleep at the table. Kagome gently scoops him up. Trunks nods and grabs his jacket. He packs a bag with some sodas, water, and other things they may need.

"Well let's go see if we can find what you're looking for!"

Kagome nods and they begin their search.

 

"So where's your friend Gohan?"

Gohan looks towards the boys that were making fun of Kagome during class. He was heading to his bike about to head home for the day. The guilt had been overwhelming him throughout the entire day. Deep down he felt he should have gone against the teachers wishes and took off after Kagome. He only prayed Kagome was alright that maybe she ran back to the house and was with his father.

"Yeah is she still off crying somewhere."

Gohan sighs and purposely leads them to a more secluded area on the way home.

"I can't even imagine how embarrassed you must've felt being seen with her."

One of the other friends laugh. Gohan shakes all over as the anger within him rose. His eyes flicker as he tries to control the surge within him. He turns and places the kickstand down on his bike. His eyes were darker than usual.

"Whoa…" One of the boys says with laughter.

"Did we make you mad?"

Within seconds the three boys are down, Gohan hops back on his bike and heads on home. Videl walks up on the scene after Gohan's long gone. The three boys were laid out with their eyes swirling about. She narrowed her eyes.

"What in the world?!" She whispered and began to help the boys back to their feet.

After Gohan steps into the house, his father looks upon him.

"Where's Kagome?"

Gohan lets out a sigh and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Um she took off."

"She what?"

Goku rose to his feet.

"Um yeah dad… Why did you make her go? In those clothes too! It was awful! They were so mean to her."

Goku lowers his brows. He tilts his head about. He then points to his son.  
"Because I knew as long as you stayed by her side, that Kagome would be ok! However, it's clear you didn't stick by her side after all."

Gohan's eyes widen seeing that his father was truly upset with him.  
"But…"

"No excuses son. It's one thing to take care of your responsibilities, but there's a difference between doing what's right and what's easy. Now we gotta find her and you better hope she's ok son."  
Gohan lowers his head. Goku pats him on the back as he opens the door.

"Let's go."

He nods and they begin their search.


	2. And It Begins

Chapter 2

I do not own Dragonball Z or Inuyasha. Read then review. Thank you!

"And It Begins"

Trunks and Kagome share their stories as they explore throughout the woods. Both found themselves amazed by each other's crazy stories. Kagome looked to Trunks in thought.

"So what's that like?"  
"What's that exactly?"  
"To see yourself in the past? And your own mother."

He smiles.

"I'll admit at first it was pretty trippy and very awkward, even more so because I was trying to keep it all a secret." He laughs in memory.

Kagome however noticed the sadness within his eyes.

"Wow… I guess things are crazy all around no matter where you come from."  
"You can certainly say that again. I guess we both have that in common."  
"What's that?"

"Not knowing for sure which place to call home. It's like having two homes at once and living two different lives."

"Exactly."  
They both smile upon one another.

"Hey, there's a well!"

Kagome turns to see what Trunks was pointing to. She hurriedly takes off that direction. Trunks follows behind he looks to see they'd been on their search for a few hours now. He knew Kagome must be getting thirsty by now. That and Shippo was beginning to stir awake. Kagome places her bag down against the well.

"Hey Shippo… This might be it!" She says, but noticed the well looked a bit different.

She shrugged figuring it was worth a try. Shippo tiredly crawls out of the bag and stretches out. His tail flickers about as he rubs his eyes.

"Whattaya say Shippo you wanna go home?"  
Shippo looks to the well.

"Kagome I don't think it's the same well. It's different somehow."

"Well everything's different here."

Shippo sighs.

"But what if it works and we run into him first?"

Kagome hunkers down more Shippo's level.

"I will deal with Inuyasha. He has no right telling me I have to leave my friends behind."

"But he's so much stronger than you!" Shippo says with fear in his heart.

Trunks cut them both a concerned look. He wasn't sure just how deep they were in. He wasn't sure about them going back to this place either, if they could be in danger.

"That maybe… But sometimes the stronger they are the harder they fall."

"I thought that was if they were bigger Kagome."

She says nothing on Shippo's comment. Kagome begins to observe the well. Shippo hops onto her shoulder.

"Need some help?" Trunks offers.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all, but are you absolutely sure about this? If this works, I'd sure hate for the two of you to be in some sort of danger. How do we know if you can even come back?"

"It's just a risk we have to take. I can't leave my friends and family behind."

Trunks nods in understanding.

"You're very brave then."

Trunks begins to lower them down the well as carefully as possible.

"Ok you can let go now." She calls out.

"Are you sure?"  
She looks up and nods.

"Ok then, just in case it was nice meeting you."

A small smile forms on her face.

"Likewise!"

Trunks hesitantly let's go. Kagome lands in a crouching stance as Shippo held on tight. Kagome sighs already knowing. She looks around and hits against the wall with her fists.

"It's no use."

"See, I told you it wasn't the right one!"

She sinks down against the wall in defeat. Trunks takes notice of their dilemma and leaps down. Kagome looks to him amazed.

"How'd you?"

He doesn't comment just offers a hand. Kagome accepts it and Trunks helps her back to her feet. She gasps out as he wraps his arms around her waist and he bounds back out of the well.

"Hey there she is and there's Trunks!"

Gohan meanwhile took in the scene before him. Trunks's arms were around Kagome and they were chest to chest. Goku laughed to himself already sensing his son, but didn't comment. Is it really necessary that he holds her like that? I mean what is he thinking? Get your hands off her! Wait… what's wrong with me? I barely know her! I don't get this. What's happening to me?! And Trunks he's my friend. Dammit, my dad was right. I should have gone with my instincts and went after her! And it looks as though Trunks found the well, that Kagome was talking about. Trunks drops his hands and opens his bag. He takes out a soda and opens it.

"Here this might help."

Kagome looked downright miserable. Trunks opened a soda for Shippo as well. Kagome sat down and leaned against the well as she drank her soda.

"Oh hey guys!" Trunks announces seeing Goku and Gohan.

They nod and wave in return as they make their way over. Kagome's entire face became heated and flushed as she looked upon Gohan. She looked to the ground.

Great, now she thinks I'm a jerk. I'm sorry Kagome… 

"I see you found who we were looking for!" Goku declares and he pats Kagome on the head as he walks past.

Trunks raises his brows.

"You know these two?" Trunks inquires.

Goku grins.

"Afraid she does."

He looks back towards Kagome.

"You had us worried you know."  
She swallows back with a hint of guilt.

"I'm sorry sir."

Kagome comes to her feet and dusts herself off.

"I imagine you two have some homework to do. So off you go now…"

"Homework huh?" Trunks utters looking towards Gohan.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Kagome." Trunks says with a wink her direction, reminding Gohan of Vegeta (Trunks's father).

Oh man… Did she catch that too? 

Gohan takes her hand and starts practically dragging her back to the house. Kagome reaches back and waves upon Trunks. He nods and watches as they head on home.

Once Gohan and Kagome finish their homework, Goku gets supper on the table. Kagome found herself wondering where Gohan's mother was or what the story was behind that. It felt weird to her to see the father running the household. Kagome looked up in the middle of supper as the door flew open.

"Trunks, what did I tell you about that?!"

Goku got this genuine beam to his face. A little boy with the same lavender hair as Trunks came running in. He hugged the daylights out of Gohan.

"Hey guys!" Goku said and shot to his feet.

A beautiful bluenette entered the house. She looked frazzled, but smiled upon Goku. Kagome blushed a bit as the two of them kissed. So that must be his mother! She's so pretty! And I didn't know he had a little brother! How cute is that! He's… wait… Kagome got a better look at the little boy and froze. Didn't she call the boy Trunks? Oh boy am I ever so confused! Why is Goku kissing Trunks's mom?! And… She reaches to her head as it was pounding in frustration and confusion.

"How was your trip Bulma?" Goku asked as he pulled the door shut.

"Oh it was wonderful. I really wish you two could have joined us!"

"Yeah I know… Maybe next time?"

Bulma and Kagome locked eyes.

"Oh I didn't realize you had a guest! Wow, you're certainly pretty!"

Kagome felt her face flushing over.

"Hi! I'm Bulma!"

Bulma practically skips over to Kagome. Kagome comes to a stand as well.  
"Kagome."

"What on earth are you wearing?!" She cuts Goku a disapproving glare.

He shrugs and rubs the back of his neck.

"That's what I'd like to know." Kagome turns to see another woman enter the house with Krillin. She too was very pretty and was dressed to kill. She wrinkled her nose upon the clothes Kagome was wearing.

"18…" Krillin shyly utters.

18 takes it upon herself to grab Kagome by the arm and really look her over. Kagome's entire face became rosy red as both women scrutinized her clothing.

"Gohan, why don't you take Kagome and Trunks outside? It'd be a nice day for a swim!"

"YAY!" Chibi Trunks strips down to nothing and darts outside.

Gohan nods and takes Kagome outside. Once they're gone, Goku tells the girls, what little he knows about Kagome's story. After he's done Bulma and 18 lit into him. His eyes widen and he lets out a nervous laugh.

"YOU SENT HER TO SCHOOL LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! THAT POOR GIRL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOKU! HONESTLY! NO WONDER SHE'S HAD A BAD DAY! HASN'T SHE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH GOKU! YOU BIG OOF!" Bulma explodes.

He continues that nervous laughter. 18 laughs.

"I agree, the fashion police should come arrest you in ultimate cruelty alone. That girl will be scarred for life."  
"So she wore Gohan's clothes to school. What's the big deal?"

They both cut him a look of complete and utter hell.  
"…eh…"

Bulma shakes her head and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Thank god you're hot."

Goku grins innocently at her comment.

"Hmmm." 18 fold her arms about her chest.

"I suppose it's time to take the fashion part into my hands."

18 starts outside and Krillin was welcoming himself to the table.

"Krillin!"

He sighs and jumps back up.

"We're going to need a strong man to hold our bags." She says in that sultry voice of hers.

"Eh, but…"  
"We haven't all day now let's go!"

Krillin sighs again and follows 18 back out the door. Kagome was leaning against a tree watching the boys swim. Kagome gasped out as 18 grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her towards she and Krillin's car. Kagome looked toward Gohan wide eyed. His eyes were just as big as hers as he watched 18 and Krillin drive off with her.

"Oh man…" He groaned in misery.

"What?" Chibi Trunks questioned as he splashed Gohan in the face.

"I've a feeling that Kagome's day is far from over."

"You like her don't you Gohan?!"

"WHAT?!"

Chibi Trunks laughs and splashes him again. He starts to hurriedly swim off.

"Why you little…" Gohan chases after him and Chibi Trunks continues to giggle.

"You can't catch me!"

 

"Oh and this would look good and OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THIS!"

Kagome's jaw drops as she starts to fall back. Krillin's eyes widen as he quickly throws out his hands breaking her fall. He grunts out doing his best to keep her up.

"Um 18, I think that's enough…"  
"Nonsense, a girl can never have too many clothes."

18 however, finally looks back to realize she can no longer see Kagome's face and that her husband was holding Kagome up.

"Huh… Well go on now go try those on."

She helps Krillin shove Kagome into a dressing room. Krillin wipes the sweat off his brow once they manage to get the door to shut. Kagome found herself squished and buried in clothes. She groaned out in misery not even sure where to begin.

 

Goku and Gohan shoot to their feet as the door opens. Krillin had Kagome flipped over his shoulder. Goku laughed seeing their little friend carrying in a passed out Kagome. She was all legs. He grunted out and handed her off to Gohan.

"Here you go. 18 wore her out, poor girl." He himself was wheezing.

Goku helped Krillin get Kagome's new clothes inside. After they were done the three men looked to one another. The house was covered in shopping bags full of clothes.

"Ummmm… so now what?" Goku questions looking to his son.

Gohan shrugs.

"I have no idea."

"Huh…"

Later that night…

"…Inuyasha…?"

Kagome rises up on the bed to see him crawling through the window.

"Is it really you?" 

His crimson blood eyes lock onto her big brown eyes.

"Kagome…" He reaches out as if to embrace her.

Kagome smiles, but it soon fades. She gasps out as Inuyasha was now straddled over her. His hands were clamped around her throat.

"This is all your fault Kagome!" He shouts.

His nails dig deep into the flesh of her neck as he continues to choke her. Kagome squirms about and hits him with all that she's got.

"No Inuyasha please…"

He grits his teeth. Tears stream down her eyes.

"I don't want to die…"

"I want you to die!"

Kagome screams out as he punches through her chest and rips her heart out. He holds it before her and she watches as it's still beating. He squeezes it in his clutch and it explodes blood is splattered about the room and he begins to laugh.

"Kagome!" Gohan continued to shake her.

"Hey now, it's just a dream."

Kagome continued to shriek out in horror.

"Kagome, please wake up!"

Her eyes flew open. Tears continued to run down her face. Her heart was racing.

"Gohan?"

He nods and sits on the edge of the bed checking her over. She looks back towards the window and around the room.

"It's ok Kagome. You're safe."

Gohan was caught off-guard as she latched onto him and began to cry. He swallowed back and held her. His father peeked into the room, but once he saw his son consoling her he snuck away. Shippo was out being his mischievous foxself.

"Shhhh. Now you're ok Kagome…" Gohan hadn't any clue what to truly say or how to help. He wished he did though.

He'd never seen anyone do that in their sleep before. He thought she was awake when he first passed by her room. Gohan couldn't sleep so he was outside working out, when he'd heard her scream.

"No one's going to hurt you now."

Gohan let her cry it out. Before long she'd fallen asleep against his chest. Without even thinking Gohan kissed her forehead and laid her back down. He tucked her in and looked around the room as if to make certain no one was truly there.

It wasn't until Gohan went back to his room that he'd realized what he'd done. His eyes grew to that of giant saucers. He smacks his hand against his forehead and groans out.

 

The next morning Goku and Gohan were already at the breakfast table. Kagome stepped out in one of her new outfits. Gohan froze and literally gawked upon her. She was wearing a black, blue and white plaid skirt that stopped just above the knees, a white blouse and a baby blue cardigan sweater, with her usual white knee high socks and black Mary Jane's. Her hair was half pinned back with a baby blue bow.

Goku hands his son a tissue. Gohan quickly covers his nose as it started to bleed. Goku chuckled. Kagome looked to Gohan oddly as she joined them at the table.

"Are you ok?" She asks concerned.

He nods trying to hide his face. He wanted to curl up under a rock. Oh man, how embarrassing. And why won't you go down! He scolded his rocking hard on. I can't believe this! This has never happened to me before. I mean sure Videl she's really pretty too, but Kagome… Oh man, I'm in big trouble! I can't like two girls at the same time! But which do I like more? He lifts his eyes towards Kagome, who was still looking upon him worriedly. Why does she have to look at me like that? It's those eyes! Man those eyes… Kagome, you're killing me! 

"Eh… Will you look at the time? I gotta go work out! You two have a good day at school." He calls out as he damn near ran out of the house.

Yet again they head outside. She rides upon the handlebars. Only this time once they pick up enough speed. Kagome's skirt flaps in the breeze. Gohan's eyes widen as he's able to see her white panties. Through his distraction, Gohan hits a rock and Kagome goes flying. Gohan panics and swiftly launches himself off the bike and manages bring himself down. Kagome lands on top of him. He takes in a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry Kagome! Are you alright?!"

She starts giggling. He cocks a brow at this. His heart however fluttered and he broke into a bit of laughter himself. Shippo meanwhile, was in a nearby bush.

"No need to worry about me guys I'm ok!"

"Shippo!" Kagome gasped out and she rolled off of Gohan.

She rushed over and scooped Shippo up. His arms were folded about his chest.

"Sure just forget all about me! You didn't even bother to wake me this morning Kagome!"

"But you were sleeping so soundly. I didn't want to disturb you."

She kisses the top of his head.

"You know I'd never forget about you Shippo."

He smiles and wags his tail.  
"I know Kagome."

He hugs her and Gohan smiles as he comes back to his feet.

"So everyone's ok?"

"Um yeah. So what happened Gohan?"

He lets out a nervous laugh and reddens somewhat.

"I think I hit a rock. Sorry guys."

Kagome giggles again and places Shippo in her backpack.

That laugh… and that smile. Man… I wish she'd laugh more often. 

"So how'd you do that Gohan?"  
"What's that exactly?"

"Move that fast?!"  
"Ummm… that's probably a conversation for another time."

She cuts him a curious glance. Gohan however noticed the ball in her bag as he was picking up his bike. Is that a dragonball? Why would Kagome have that? He couldn't get a good enough look without looking as though he were snooping. Instead, he helped her zip the bag back up. He knew how hard those were to find. He didn't want her to lose it. Still, he wondered what she was up to. If she wasn't from around here why on earth would she be carrying a dragonball of all things?

"Eh, Kagome, I think my bike has seen better days."

She looks over and saw that the wheels were bent in half.

"I believe so!"

He nods and moves it out of the road.

"Guess you're riding the Gohan express."

"Huh?"

He smiles and pats his back.

"Hop on."  
"But we still have a ways to go Gohan."

He shrugs.

"I can get us there in time." He says with full confidence.

"Um well ok then."

She starts to climb on and he helps get her adjusted. Meanwhile, Shippo was on her shoulder.

"Hold on guys, especially you Shippo."  
Both Kagome and Shippo's jaw's drop as Gohan takes off running, like promised Gohan gets them to school in no time. Kagome climbs down and looks to him in shock. Conversely another thing was simultaneously hitting her. She remembered how Inuyasha used to carry her around like that. It felt different with Gohan somehow. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Now that was fast…" She looks around.

"Like really, really, fast! Almost as fast as Inu…" Shippo starts to say.

Gohan looked to him oddly

So this Inuyasha guy is fast too? So what is a demon dog exactly? He looked upon Kagome in thought. He was beginning to realize there were a lot of things they needed to discuss.

As they were heading inside, Kagome turned to Gohan. She was about to ask Gohan about Bulma and little Trunks. She was curious as to the story there.

"Trunks?!" Gohan said as if in a state of shock.

Kagome turns around. There was Trunks with a backpack strapped to him and he was leaning against her locker. Gohan shakes his head wondering if he were indeed dreaming.

"Why are you here?" Gohan questions.

Trunks shrugs.

"Why not?" He says as if that answers Gohan's question.

"No, no I mean why are here… at school? Like right here?"

Trunks shrugs again.

"Let's just say I like a good challenge."

"So you're at school. You're here… At school.? You…? Trunks going to school? Since when?"

Trunks sighs.

"Why? I mean, why are you here?"

Trunks raises his brows towards Gohan.

"Fine… ok what's done is done, let's just move on now."

By this time Videl, Kagome, and Trunks were looking upon Gohan as if he'd lost his mind. He slams his locker door and heads on to class. Meanwhile, Trunks was giving Kagome the once, twice, thrice over…

Damn… those legs are never ending. This certainly suits her better than Gohan's clothes did. That Videl chick isn't so bad either. Maybe this school thing won't be so bad after all. With Kagome and Videl to gawk at anyhow, talk about some hotties! This might even be fun… Wait fun? School? Trunks cuts Kagome an accusing look.

What's this girl doing to me? Kagome cuts him a smile before she heads into class. Trunks bumps into a trashcan on the way.

"Easy now…" Videl says offering him a hand up.

"You know asking for her phone number or something might help. It's better than landing on your face."

Trunks's eyes widen.

"HUH?!"

Videl laughs.

"OH please it's so obvious. By the way welcome to Orange Star High."

Of course he likes Kagome! Just like Gohan! What's their deal? Ok so she's cute and she seems really nice. But Trunks and Gohan?! At least she's managed to change her sense of fashion.

The boys that were picking on Kagome yesterday were now in awe as they gazed upon her.

"Wait is that Kagome?" Gohan heard one of them whisper towards another.

"Damn…" Another one muttered.

"She's pretty hot…"

Gohan half smiled and shook his head. Boys his age he realized could be complete idiots. Kagome took her seat. The boys attitudes towards her was completely different. This rather pissed Gohan off. She was the same girl just in a different set of clothes. Trunks took it upon himself to sit between Videl and Kagome. Gohan kept his seat behind Kagome so he could continue to keep an eye on her.

The boys turned to Gohan in memory of their ass kicking yesterday after school. Gohan gives them a quick menacing wink and begins to take notes. They swallow back nervously and lower their heads.

When the bell rings Trunks takes it upon himself to take Kagome's hand and leads her out of the classroom. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know where to go."  
Trunks shrugs.

"It can't be that hard to figure out."


	3. Chasing Kagome

Chapter 3

I do not own Dragonball Z or Inuyasha. Read then review. Thanks!

After school Gohan leaned back against a tree, doing his homework. He thought about the weird day at school today. He never dreamed he'd be attending school with future Trunks of all people. What had him unnerved? He knew by the end of the day Trunks only reasoning was Kagome. As to why Gohan kept his thoughts to himself and remained quiet throughout the day. Lunch for Gohan grew even more awkward. There were his usual friends, then Videl, Kagome, and Trunks sitting at the cafeteria table. He couldn't even begin to imagine how out of place Kagome must've felt. He also couldn't get over how opposite every one reacted when it came to Kagome today.

Gohan looked back to see Chibi Trunks and Shippo run past in the buff. They both hopped into the spring in laughter. He curiously watched as the two of them splashed one another and looked to be having a ball. His father and Bulma came out of the house, with smiles about their faces.  
"Hey guys, we got some news!"

Goku had his arms around Bulma's waist.

"We're getting married and not only that, but we're expecting!"  
Gohan froze at his father's words.

"Expecting what?" Chibi Trunks questioned.

"A baby!"

"A baby?" Chibi Trunks looks to his mother oddly.

Goku however looked upon his son a certain way.

"You ok there son?"

Gohan nods and clears his throat.

"Um yeah… That's great. Congratulations dad… A bit backwards, but…" He forces it back.

"I'm really happy for you guys."

Goku nods.

"Thank you, son."

Gohan nods again and comes to a stand.

"How can you have a baby mom? I mean how?"

"Yeah dad, you wanna explain that one?" Gohan teases.

"Eh… well um… Bulma? This is more up your alley…" Goku utters and starts to sneak away.

Kagome was up in a tree finishing her homework. That and she needed out of that house. There was so much on her mind and at times she felt as though she were suffocating. She kept thinking about the jewel shards and how she needed to find them. She also thought about her little brother, mom, and grandfather. Her heart sank. Kagome wondered if she'd ever see her family or friends again.

She heard the rustling of leaves and looked down to see Gohan. He looked so sad. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and his head down. He kicked the leaves about as he strolled through the woods. Kagome however gasped out and quickly covered her mouth. His hair suddenly became gold and Gohan punched through a nearby tree, the tree tumbled over and knocked over a couple more throughout the woods. Through her surprise, Kagome's book fell. Gohan snapped back her direction. Her eyes were wide and she shot up in alarm.

"Kagome?"

She nodded but continued to step back. She leaned against the tree a bit startled by what she'd just witnessed. Gohan's hair became it's original color and he slowly approached the tree she was in.

"Don't be afraid…"

"I… I'm not!"

Gohan cocks a brow.

"Is that why you won't come down?"

She shakes her head, but continued to look startled. Gohan nods and leaps up. He lands before her and sits upon the branch. His legs sway about. Gohan pats the area beside him.

"I guess that means we need to talk."

Kagome timidly makes her way over and sits beside him. Gohan begins his story about the saiyans, how young he started out and the story of his crazy life. He eventually gets to the part about his mother leaving his father because of who they were. Chi Chi wanted Gohan in school. She didn't want him training or battling period. She deemed his education the most important thing there was. And though Gohan could understand where his mother was coming from on that. He disagreed when it came to other's lives being in danger. He felt he needed to be out there with his father. That he should be helping in anyway possible. He couldn't very well do that if he was stuck behind a pile of books all day long. His mother had him studying so much he'd dream about it. He'd come home from school and she'd put him to work immediately. On the weekends she still managed to sneak in some form of schooling or homework for Gohan. He hardly had time to play with his friends, train with his father or to have the sort of life he wanted. Well a couple years ago Goku and Chi Chi locked horns. Matters got worse when Gohan defended his father. He wanted Gohan to go with him and train. The fate of the world depended on it. Even through that knowledge Chi Chi lost it. Gohan still shudders in the memory and for a while he blamed himself.

Kagome noticed the melancholy in his eyes as he talked about his mother. Gohan told Kagome about how she'd tried forcing him to go with her when she left his father. Gohan threw the ultimate fit and put his foot down. He let his mother know he wasn't turning his back to his father or to his friends! Or to the people whose lives were in danger. Gohan watched as she cried and walked out the door. He hadn't seen or heard from her since that day. Kagome took his hand Gohan continued on with his story.

"My father and I were both crushed and it took us some time to adjust to my mother's absence. There are times I feel so much anger towards her, so much resentment. I mean how could she turn her back to us like that? How could she sit there and try to talk me into leaving everyone behind? To turn my back knowing so many lives were at stake? My father… He wasn't himself for a while after that. He was quiet. He hardly ate or slept. If you know my father that's just not him, but something within him awakened I'm not even sure what it was. My father taught me that I could still have my education. I could still train. I could find a way to make it all work somehow and that's exactly what I do. But there was one thing about my father that not even my mother could change. When it comes to protecting our friends, family, and this planet that will always come before anything else. That is something no one can change about my father. Something I greatly admire and I can only hope to be half the man my father is one day." He sighs in thought.

"And now I get the news that my father and Bulma are to marry and they're expecting."

Gohan sighs.

"Don't get me wrong it's not that I don't like Bulma. She's great and she makes my dad happy. It's just that…"  
"Chi Chi's still your mother…"

He nods.

"Right… It's like the final nail. I know now she's never coming back. To be honest, I'm not so sure how I'd handle it if she did. Part of me is just so mad. Then the other part of me misses her so much. But it wasn't anything new. My mother constantly had a problem with my father."

"You still love your mother. Nothing's going to change that. However there's nothing wrong with liking Bulma. If she makes your father happy that's what truly matters. Your mother is the one that decided to walk out on you Gohan. Not the other way around. It isn't just about your father's happiness, it's about yours as well. So while your father is seeking out his happiness, maybe you should too."

Kagome looks to the sky in thought.

"So you're going to be a big brother…"

Gohan rather smiles in thought. Kagome takes notice of this and smiles in return.

"It's kind of cool you know, being the older sibling that is. They look up to you. Sota… That's my little brother; he's a little older than little Trunks."

Gohan looks to Kagome.

"So I take it Trunks told you his story as well."  
She nods.

"I can't even imagine you know. Having everyone you've ever known wiped out and being the last one standing."

"To know everyone's future even your own…" Gohan adds in thought.

They both blushed realizing they were still holding hands. Kagome moved her hand and reached over grabbing her backpack. She takes out the ball and shows it to him. She remembered Trunks's reaction. She was curious as to Gohan's.

"So… do you know what this is?"

He nods, but looked slightly puzzled.

"Or at least I think I do." Gohan takes the dragon ball from her hold.

He studies it a bit.

"It's different somehow. I wonder why."

"So what is it?"

"Well it looks to be a dragon ball."  
"And what exactly is that?"  
He tells her about how the dragon balls work and how there are 6 others out there.

"Gohan…"  
"Hmmm?"

"I think the Shikon jewel shards somehow fused with your realms dragon balls."

"And what exactly would that mean?" Gohan ponders out loud.

"I haven't a clue…"

Gohan thought about the last wish the dragon balls were used for. It was for Yamcha to be brought back and it wasn't that long ago. In fact… he turned back to Kagome in thought.

"Whatever happened in your realm must've taken place just as we used the dragon balls to wish one of our friends back."

"You can do that?"  
They both looked upon each other with the same question in their eyes. What would it do now? What happens when they collect the other six?

Gohan hands the ball back.

"Just be careful with that. Not just making sure you don't lose it Kagome. There are some with ill intentions that would love nothing more than to steal that from you. And I do mean they'd go with whatever means necessary."

"That's nothing new to me." She says with a mischievous grin.

"The jewel shards are the same way. Facing uncertain death is nothing new to me."

Gohan raised his brows on this.

"I don't know many that can smile when they say that."

Kagome takes in a breath.

"It's because of what I faced, that I became what I am today. That and I would've never met Shippo or any of my other friends."  
"And what about this Inuyasha?"

"Even Inuyasha… He might not be the same Inuyasha, but he'll always have a special place in my heart."

"That must really hurt, Kagome."

She nods.

"At times it's the worst kind of pain imaginable." She admits.

"It's when I have moments of numbness however that concern me the most. That's when I know I need to be concerned. It's when you feel nothing at all that you truly realized part of you has already died."

He narrowed his eyes.

"A bit dark isn't it?"

"Gohan, you haven't any idea how selfish I feel at times. All of this worrying about someone who has never felt the same about me in return. When I've witnessed so much death, men, women and children, we've seen villages wiped out completely. And you want to know why?! Why most of these events took place?! Because of those stupid SHARDS!" Her hands ball up into fists.

"If I was smart, I would have destroyed them from the beginning! None of this would have come into play! Inuyasha wouldn't have been corrupted! Both my worlds would still exist! Everyone I ever loved or cared about would be within my grasp."

Gohan wraps his arm around her. Kagome covers her face.

"I was just too blind to see it then. I was so wrapped up in collecting the shards! In helping Inuyasha, I never stood back to realize what it was doing to those around us."

"Kagome, you can't blame yourself for what all took place."  
"But I can't help it! It's so strong. I can feel it building inside of me."

"Then let it out… saiyans, it's what we do. We have to. Everyone needs an outlet Kagome, even you. My dad and I train for hours on end at times. We've been around death more times then I'd like to remember. There are times even I blamed myself…" Gohan sighs in thought.

"Such as when my dad died."

Kagome looks to him in utter surprise. Gohan nods.

"That's right Kagome… My father was wished back. He died in order to save me. I was young and wasn't so sure of myself and my abilities then. But my father he always believed in me. He still does to this very day, because of my lack in confidence. My father died… I felt the guilt like a double edged sword for a long time, even after we wished my father back. I couldn't even look him in the eyes without that guilt rising within me. I felt as though the worst son that ever lived. I never believed in myself. However my father did and he gave his life to prove that. At times I wondered how he wasn't disappointed in me. How could he look at me with pride or love even? I'd never been so ashamed. I let him down. But you know… Even then and now my father tells me how proud of me he is. He's always encouraging me even after that day. He's never once held it against me. You know why?" Gohan asks as he gives her a gentle squeeze. "Because my father never once saw it the way I had. His amount of faith in me has never changed. So let it out Kagome. You deserve freedom from this torch you carry."

Gohan drops his arm and hops down. He holds out his hands for her.

"You trust me?"  
She smiles slightly and grabs her bag. Gohan catches her as she hops down. He places her down and takes her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To fight."  
"HUH?!"

He chuckles and props her up on his back. He takes off running.

"The mall?"

He nods and places her down. She follows him inside and he leads her into an arcade area. Gohan stops at one of the machines. Kagome covers her mouth in laughter.

"You want to play video games?"

He hands her a handful of quarters from his pocket.

"I bet you can't beat me!"

"Sota taught me a thing or two about these games! I just might."

"Ok then no holding back!"

2 hours later…

Gohan groans out in frustration.

"How are you good at this? You shouldn't be!"

"Aw, is someone being a sore loser?"

"Is someone being a bad winner?"

Gohan passes by a hotdog place and gets them something to eat.

"Surprised to see you two here."

They turn back seeing Trunks.

"OH hey Trunks." Gohan replies and hands Kagome a hotdog and soda.

"You are aware it's a school night?" Trunks taunts.

"Yeah, yeah…" Gohan utters and takes a bite of his hotdog.

"Just making sure... I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Trunks says looking directly upon Kagome.

She nods.

"Cool see you then, you two don't stay out too late."

Gohan tried his best to ignore the fact that he took notice of Kagome checking Trunks out in return. He wished it didn't bother him so much, but it did.

"So you got room for ice cream?"

 

Kagome yet again jumps awake signs of perspiration along her face. Her heart raced as she looked around the room. She heard nothing other than the tiny snores that let Shippo's mouth. She took in a quivery breath and put her robe on over her pink pajama set. She grabbed her flashlight, pocket knife, and snuck out of the window to her room. She gazed upon the stars as she strolled out into the woods. There was just no way she could go back to sleep. The nightmares were getting worse. They felt so real. Kagome's skin crawled in thought. She gathered some material as she walked about. Kagome then propped herself against a tree and began twiddling.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked that morning as he came out of the bedroom.

Goku and Gohan looked upon one another with lowered brows. Shippo cut them a look of alarm.  
"Please tell me you know where she is." Shippo pleaded and felt a surge of panic within him.

They both shrugged, but were just as concerned as to where she was. Shippo took off to check the bathroom, but the door was wide open no sign of her anywhere in the house.

"Kagome!" Shippo called out.

Gohan hopped to his feet. He decided to check outside. He hunkered down and ran his fingers through the blades of grass seeing where she'd snuck out. He began to follow the trail that led out to the woods. Before long he found her. Kagome was sound asleep, but had the bow and arrows she'd been working on all night in her lap. Gohan crouched down and cut off her flashlight that had been left on. He carefully moved the pocket knife from her hand. Curiously, he looked upon the bow. Gohan was impressed by the craftsmanship put into the bow, even more so that Kagome had made this all on her own. He went to gather it as well only he quickly jumped back. Kagome cocked one eye open and within seconds she had an arrow aimed right for him. Gohan staggered back in alarm.

"ERRR it's just me Kagome!" He raised his hands in the air and he cut her a look of utter disbelief.

The arrow shot off and Kagome gasped out once she fully came to.

"GOHAN!" She shrieked out dropping the bow.

Gohan had both hands clamped around the arrow. The tip of the arrow was right at his sternum.

"Whew, now that was close."

She covers her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Gohan. I must've been dreaming. I didn't even see you there. I…"

"Hey now no worries, see, I'm ok."

"But I shot at you!"

"You what?"  
Kagome's eyes widen as Goku and Shippo were now standing next to them. Shippo was on Goku's shoulder.

"Why would you wanna shoot Gohan, Kagome?"

"It was an accident. I…"

"Hey did you make this?!" Goku reaches down and picks up the bow and arrow.

Kagome groans out in misery and kept cutting Gohan an apologetic glance. She nods shamefully.

"Huh, neat!"

Kagome cuts Goku an odd look.

"Sir, I almost shot your son."

Goku laughs and pats Gohan on the back.

"Nothing he can't handle."

"HUH?!"

Gohan and Goku both chuckle. Kagome runs her fingers through her hair and Shippo shrugs her direction.

"So you any good?" Goku asks with interest.

"She's the best!"

"Shippo…" She groans and covers her face.

"Come Kagome, you know you are!"

"Huh, well let's see what you got."

Gohan smiles encouragingly cuts her a wink, which has her blushing. Both men fold their arms about their chest and wait for Kagome to show what she can do.

"Um… ok then…"  
Kagome looks around for a target.

"Hey wait, I know!" Goku grabs a nearby apple from a tree.

Without much warning he tosses it high into the air.

"Dad that's too far!"

Both men drop their jaws as the apple is suddenly pinned to a nearby tree with an arrow through it. Goku starts laughing and reaching to his gut. Gohan looks to Kagome completely taken back.

"You did that?!"

She nods.

"Huh…" Gohan walks over to the tree and inspects the apple and bow.

He tosses the apple with the arrow still in it at his father. Goku catches it then scans it over with a shrug and starts eating it off the arrow. Gohan grabs another apple.

"Again…" He says with a mischievous grin.

Kagome breaks into a smile. Gohan then tosses the apple even higher into the air. Kagome's jaw drops as Gohan bounds into the air. He watches as the arrow sails right on through the apple. They hear him laughing from below. He snatches the apple and comes down. He removes the arrow and tosses the apple over to Shippo.

Gohan this beam about his face as he gazes upon Kagome.  
"You are way too cool."

Kagome blushes yet again.

"See, I told you she's the best!" Shippo announces as he eats his apple.  
"Oh I believe it." Gohan says not able to take his eyes off her.

"Well you two better get ready, it's almost time for school."  
They both nod and rush back into the house and get ready for school. Once they're ready they head out and Kagome hops on Gohan's back. Shippo peeked out of the backpack as Gohan took off. After he placed her down Gohan, Kagome fixed her purple skirt. Gohan's eyes widen as Shippo hopped on to his shoulder and smacked him in the back of the head.

"I saw that." Shippo harshly whispered.

"Errrr heh... saw what?!" Gohan nervously whispered back.  
Shippo cuts him a glance.

"You were looking at her panties."

"WHA?! I was not!"

"You totally were, admit it."

Kagome looks back as the young fox and boy harshly whisper to one another.

"I wasn't…"

"What are you two going on about?"  
"Nothing…" They both chorus.

Shippo chuckles once Kagome heads inside.

"You like Kagome, don't you Gohan?"

"Eh…"

"I can tell! Inuyasha won't like this! Not one bit. He'd be awfully mad if he see's you looking at her like that."

"I thought you didn't like Inuyasha."

"I don't… at least not anymore. But I do like you…" Shippo admits rather shyly.

"Just be careful is all I'm saying. We don't know where he is. I have a feeling that he's around here somewhere."

Gohan narrows his eyes and looks upon Shippo. Shippo had this sad look in his eyes.

"What is it Shippo?"

"I never told Kagome. I wasn't sure how. So please don't say anything." Shippo pleads with a look of distress about him.

"Whatever you say stays between us Shippo."

"I overheard Inuyasha talking to himself once. He was awfully mad. Gohan he was talking about sacrificing Kagome in order to bring Kikyo back!"  
"What?!"

"Yeah I heard him! He thinks that since she's Kikyo's reincarnation that he can somehow bring Kikyo back through her."

"What's with this guy?!"  
"That's just it Gohan. He's a demon. Well only half again now, but even when he wasn't a full fleshed demon, he was always in a rotten mood. He's never treated her right! The things he'd say… the things he did to Kagome." Shippo shook all over with anger. Tears formed in his eyes. Gohan swallowed back.

"What did he do Shippo?"  
"He was always yelling at her. Saying some pretty mean things. When Kagome would defend herself, Inuyasha lost it. He got violent. He almost killed me and Miroku trying to get to Kagome! There's one more thing I never told Kagome." Tears fled from the little fox's eyes and Gohan scooped him up and looked him in the eyes.

"Koga never left… He never gave up on Kagome. Kagome believes Koga went off and married that girl. But that's not true! Inuyasha killed Koga. You see Gohan. If Inuyasha can't have Kagome for himself, no one can. Yet when he has Kagome this is how he treats her! I don't understand why she ever loved him! She deserves so much more than Inuyasha ever had to offer."

Gohan nodded and did his best to console Shippo. Once he got Shippo calmed down enough, they headed inside. Gohan sighed to himself as he saw Trunks with a hand up against Kagome's locker. He had her pinned in and looked to be flirting with her. Kagome was covering her mouth in laughter and blushing a bit. Shippo hid in Gohan's backpack.  
"I thought that maybe we could get together this weekend."

Kagome stops laughing and looks to Trunks oddly.

"You know so we can see about finding your friends and those shards you were talking about. The well was obviously a bust."

"Um yeah, we should all go together!" Gohan suggests.

Trunks cuts him a rather annoyed look. Trunks wasn't even aware that Gohan liked Kagome. Then again Gohan when it came to girls was always shyer of the two. Ironic since Gohan was the one that trained Trunks.

"I'm sure Bulma still has her dragon ball radar."

Trunks clears his throat and moves his hand.

"You two really wouldn't mind doing that?"

"Of course not!"

And there it was… it was just who he was. Gohan felt a surge of guilt rise within him. Trunks had literally just lost everyone back home. That was why he came back to this time. Yet Gohan couldn't control how he felt. He really liked Kagome. He just wasn't sure how to tell her. How does he after everything Inuyasha has done to her?! Gohan wanted to give the bastard the ass kicking of a lifetime! Just the mere idea of anyone harming Kagome had Gohan enraged.

"Are you alright Gohan?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes as he too noticed Gohan looked pissed all a sudden.

"Yeah man, are you alright?"

Gohan swallowed back and forced away that anger. He nodded. Their eyes widened as the bell rang. They took off running to class.

"Hi Gohan, Hi Trunks!" Videl said as they entered class.

"Kagome… You're all fashionably late!"

"Better late than never…" Trunks utters and winks upon Videl.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She smiled and chewed on the end of her pencil. During the middle of class one of the boys that had originally picked on Kagome leaned over.

"So what are you doing this weekend?"

Gohan raised his brows on his. Trunks leaned back and folded his arms about his chest. Kagome cut him a rather displeased look. He was one of the more popular jocks of the school. A lot of girls thought he was the most handsome boy in school. Kagome thought he looked like a fish gasping for air.

"Why? What are you doing? Maybe you should go ball searching as well."

Trunks and Gohan had the same expression on their face. They turned to Kagome in utter shock.

"Ball searching?" The boy inquires.

Kagome nods.

"Um ok… I actually was wondering if I could take you out."

"Out?"

"Yeah you know like on a date?"

Kagome looks to the boy in amazement. She was just about to lit into him about what she really thought of him.

"Sorry she's already got plans." Trunks utters over his shoulder.

"Plans?"  
"Yep we're going on a date! Right Kagome?!"

Kagome looks to Trunks wide eyed and with a blush spread across her face.

"Huh?"

Trunks winks her direction and leans back with full confidence.

"Sorry man, looks like I beat you to the punch. Better luck next time."  
Videl lowered her head with disappointment and Gohan's pencil snapped in half. When class was over Gohan rushed out the door. Trunks, Kagome, and Videl looked to one another in question.  
"He sure is acting strange lately." Videl comments, but she too had that look about her.

"Videl?" Kagome whispers once they're at their lockers.

"Is everything ok?"

Videl forces a smile.

"Yep!

"Um ok…" Kagome says as she switches out her books.

"So you and Trunks huh?" Videl says still with that smile planted on her face.

Kagome slants her eyes and looks towards Trunks as he was talking to some of the guys at his locker.

"I'm not sure to be honest."

"Huh? How do you mean? I mean he's hot right?"  
"Well sure he is… it's just…"

"Just what?"

"He rather caught me off-guard, that's all. That and I don't think it's a real date Videl. I think he simply said that to shut him up."

"Oh come on Kagome. He likes you. It's plain as day."  
"Huh?"

Kagome looks back towards Trunks.

"He's just a friend."  
Videl softly laughs.  
"A friend that wants to be more, play closer attention. You'll see."

Videl heads on to the next class leaving a bewildered Kagome behind. During lunch the four of them sit in silence. Videl and Gohan kept their heads down most of the time. Trunks and Kagome shrugged upon one another in wonder, after school was over Trunks made his way over to Kagome. Videl and Gohan looked on from a distance.

"Just so you know that was a cover so he'd leave you alone. We're still going to search for your friends and those shards. Though to be honest, I wouldn't mind taking you on a real date one day, if you're interested."

Kagome's cheeks reddened. Gohan winced as Trunks lifted her chin up with his fingers.

"It's no rush Kagome. I know you've been through a lot. I'm just putting it out there is all ok?"

She nods. Trunks nods in return and walks away. Kagome took in a deep breath and shut her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like Trunks. He was certainly attractive and seemed really nice. However she glanced towards Gohan as he stood next to Videl. This odd feeling came about her. She just wasn't certain what it was.

Shippo popped out of the backpack once they were heading home. Gohan cleared his throat once they got there and he placed her down.

"So you and Trunks huh?"  
She didn't comment, she wasn't sure how.

"He's a great guy! I think you'll have a lot of fun Kagome." Gohan said as the words cut like tiny daggers as he said them. Nevertheless, Kagome's happiness was what truly mattered to Gohan. If Trunks made her happy then Gohan was all for it. Trunks was one of his best friends and he knew he'd treat Kagome right. Gohan just wished he'd the nerve to have asked her first.

Kagome nodded towards Gohan and headed inside. Shippo nonetheless hopped down from her backpack. He tapped his foot about the ground and folded his arms about his chest eying Gohan ruefully.

"What?" Gohan questioned.

"I thought you were going to ask Kagome out!"

"Eh?!"

"I thought you liked Kagome!" Shippo pointed upon Gohan irately.

"You baka head! You just ruined everything! Now she's gonna date Trunks and fall in love!"

"WHA?!" Gohan's eyes widen.

"Yeah! Did you think about that!"  
"ERRR WHA?! LOVE?!"

Shippo nods.  
"You really think that…" Gohan looks to the door in thought.

"You really are a dummy! Way to go Gohan!"

"Eh Heh? What just happened?!"

Gohan groaned to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose. Shippo takes of angrily.

"Oh man…"

"Something wrong son?"

"Yes…" He groans.

"Want my help?"

"No…"  
"So you got it figured out?"

"NO…"  
"Um, ok then!" Goku heads on inside as well.

Gohan bangs his head against the door.

"Gee, Gohan you could knock like a normal person." Bulma comments as she and Chibi Trunks were behind him.

"And why are you knocking? You live here, you know."

Gohan shuts his eyes for a moment.

"What's with you?!"


	4. First Date In Jurassic Park

Chapter 4

I do not own Dragonball Z or Inuyasha. Read and then review thank you! (Certain events that took place towards the end of this chapter, will be explained in next.)

"Sure, tomorrow morning sounds great."

Gohan hears Kagome say on the phone as she was talking to Trunks.

"Ok see you then."

"So it's all set?"

Kagome smiles and nods as she hangs up the phone.

"Cool."

"Say you and Shippo wanna go to a movie or something tonight?"

Kagome looks to Shippo in thought. He was wagging his tail with a big grin.

"OH can we Kagome?!"

Kagome laughs.

"I don't see why not."

"I've never been to a movie before. Kagome's told me all about them though."

"Well we make it an awesome experience for you then. We'll get the works."  
"The works?" Shippo questions.

"Yeah you know popcorn, drinks, candy!"

Shippo's eyes bulge out and he rubs his tummy and licks his lips.

"Can we go now?!"

Gohan looks to the time.  
"It doesn't start for another hour or so, but if you want we could go hang out around town. I could show you and Kagome around."  
Kagome shrugs.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok then let's go."

Once they get into town, Gohan gives them the tour of a few of their shops. Kagome wandered off into a nearby pet store and was playing with some kittens. Gohan laughed as they ended up crawling all over her.

"I guess they like you." Gohan said and helped her get some of them back into their display case.

One of the dogs however kept barking at Shippo. Shippo clung on to Gohan for dear life.

"He sure is big."

Gohan chuckled.

"I won't let him get ya."

"I hope not. I imagine his breath smells something awful!"  
Gohan got them all some snacks when it was time for the movie. Shippo sat on the arm rest between the two of them. He felt at heaven with his giant soda and popcorn all to himself. Gohan couldn't help, but to find the little guy too cute. He'd never seen someone so excited just going to a movie. Then again he grew up in the feudal era. Gohan did his best to remind himself that.

It wasn't until the movie started Gohan realized just how awkward he truly felt. He found himself wanting to hold Kagome's hand or kiss her even. Things that Trunks would soon get to do. He groaned to himself in thought. Kagome turned overhearing him. He forced a smile and offered her some popcorn. Other teenagers were in the far back making out with their girlfriends. He wished that was him and Kagome. He wondered what it'd be like. I bet she taste sweet. She sure smells good. He caught himself stealing glances at her breasts and legs. Gohan quickly turned away feeling himself getting aroused in mere thought. Oh man, I really am a pervert! Why is it always her? I can't be around her without thinking about sex! 

Just about that time Kagome leaves the theater. He thinks nothing of it at first thinking she had to go to the bathroom. Only Kagome didn't return. Oh no did she catch me staring. Dammit! Way to go Gohan! Why do you have to be such an idiot?! Only it had nothing to do with Gohan. He and Shippo stepped out and Kagome had this look of humiliation about her face.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Gohan asked praying it wasn't what he thought. He already felt like a big jerk.

"Nothing, can we just go home now?"

"Um sure…"

"Kagome?!" Gohan turned to the familiar voice and Kagome's entire face became heated.

"Damn… Look I can explain…"

It was just coming together for Gohan as he looked to Kagome then Trunks. Not only that, but off to a corner was Videl. Videl looked towards Kagome apologetically.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I was going to tell you." Oh no… What are the ODDS? This wasn't supposed to happen. You bastard Trunks! Look at the poor girl's face. You shouldn't have kissed her! You should have told Videl that you needed to tell Kagome FIRST! I can't believe I did this!

"It's fine Trunks. It's not like we were actually dating."

He sighs. Videl rushes over.

"It's my fault! I… I kissed him Kagome!" She too looked ashamed.

Kagome softly laughs.

"Like I said we weren't actually dating. It's cool guys…"  
Wait… Trunks asked Kagome out, but is on a date with Videl? Kagome caught them kissing? Why the hell would he ask Kagome out and turn around and date Videl?! Is he an "IDIOT?!"

Only he thought he said that last part to himself. Kagome, Videl, Shippo, and Trunks all looked to Gohan in surprise.

Oh man, did I just say that last part out loud? I did ,didn't I? Eh, what the hell it's true! What I wouldn't give to be with Kagome!

"Hey…" Trunks goes to defend himself, only everyone there looks upon him as if he should know better.

"Ok fine, I had it coming. I really am sorry Kagome."

"Me too…" Videl says with a look of disgrace.

"We really meant nothing by it! We just ran into one another and…" Videl tries to explain.

She nods.

"About tomorrow…"

Trunks winces taking the hint.

"Um yeah…"

They nod as if in silent understanding.

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah Trunks…"  
He nods and takes Videl's hand as they head inside the theater. Gohan nevertheless noticed the look on Kagome's face.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

She softly laughs and rather shrugs her shoulders.

"It's not the first time I've been pushed aside by a guy." She says thinking of the time she saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo.  
"Maybe you just need to wait for the right one, because there's nothing wrong with you Kagome."

What Gohan and Kagome weren't aware of was that Shippo had snuck back into the theater. He had waited until Videl went to the bathroom, afterword he transformed into Kagome. He walked right up to Trunks and slapped him then strutted right on out of there. Trunks's eyes bulged out and he rubbed the side of his face in shock.  
"Kagome?!" He uttered in disbelief.

Shippo then rushed back and hopped onto Kagome's shoulder as if nothing happened.

 

"Mom…? Sota? Grandpa Higurashi?" Kagome called out as she happily ran inside the house.

"I'm home!" She calls out and looks throughout the house.

"Where is everyone?" She calls out looking through each room.

"Mom? Sota?" She calls out again.

Kagome sighs with disappointment.

"I guess they're…" She opens her bedroom door however and freezes. 

Her hand clasps firmly around the doorknob.

"In… Inuyasha?" 

He was hunched over on the floor. He slowly turned her direction. Kagome screamed out as Inuyasha hovered over the bodies of her loved ones.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gohan shot up hearing Kagome's earth shattering cry. He immediately rushed down the stairs to her room.

"Kagome!"

She was on the floor of the bedroom looking as though she were cradling someone. Gohan swallowed back and crouched down. He gently put a hand upon her shoulder. Her eyes were open, but he could tell she wasn't fully awake. She lifted her eyes towards him.

"It's Sota…" She motioned as if to show him.

"He… He killed him… All of them… He…"

Her eyes rolled back and she started to fall back.

"Kagome!"

He hurriedly scooped her up. Shippo tiredly whimpered out and sneezed.

"Is she alright?" He called out with a sniffle.

"Yeah I think so." Gohan said checking her over.

Shippo rubbed his eyes and coughed a little.

"Are you?" Gohan questioned.

Shippo nodded and sneezed again.

"Hmmm… I think you've got a cold Shippo."

"Nah, I'm fine."

Gohan lays Kagome down in the bed. Shippo starts tucking her in and turns his head as he sneezes yet again. Gohan hands him a tissue.

"I'll go get you something for that cold."

Shippo groans miserably into the tissue as he blows his nose. Gohan returns shortly with some medicine and a glass of water.

"Thanks Gohan."  
"No problem. Sorry you're not feeling so great."

Shippo huddles back into the corner of Kagome's pillow. He fluffs his tail out and uses it as a pillow. Gohan watches as they both go back to sleep. He takes in a breath.

"Is everything alright?" Goku questioned from the doorway.

"I think Shippo's getting a cold."  
Goku nods in thought. He makes his way over and feels Shippo's forehead.

"He's got a slight fever."

"I gave him some medicine."

Gohan however looks back to Kagome with great concern.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"Is that normal? You know, for someone to have constant night terrors like that?"

Goku rather sighs.

"Not really Gohan." Goku looks to Kagome in thought.

"Her fear is great though. That's for certain."

Gohan looks to his father. Goku nods upon his son.

"And she isn't the only one…" He points to Shippo.

"They both seem to fear this Inuyasha."

Gohan curls his lip in annoyance. Goku pats his son's shoulder.

"They're in good hands now son. We won't let anything happen to either of them."

Goku heads on out of the room. Gohan was about to head on out as well, but he heard Kagome whimper out in her sleep. Shippo's little nose still had the sniffles as he slept. Gohan grabbed a blanket and he sat in the recliner in Kagome's bedroom. He watched over the both of them until the sandman visited him as well.

"Gohan…?"

He cocked an eye open as Kagome stood before him. He stretched out and yawned. She looked around the room oddly.

"Did you sleep in here all night?"

He shrugged not sure how to answer that. She narrowed her eyes upon him.

"Why?"

"…eh… um…" Shippo sneezed and blew his nose.

"Shippo has a cold!" He declared.

Kagome turns back towards Shippo.

"Shippo?"

He starts coughing miserably and Kagome rushes over.

"Awe, Shippo…"

She scoops him up and checks him over. Gohan takes this moment to hurriedly sneak out of her room. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. Kagome turns back to see Gohan was long gone. She went to the kitchen and gave Shippo some more medicine. Afterword she put him back to bed.

"No adventuring for you today!"

"Aw, but Kagome!" He started to get up.

"I'm fine see!" He sneezes again and grunts dejectedly.

"You're to rest! I mean it Shippo!"

He frowns and folds his arms about his chest.

"I'll check on you later."

Shippo tries to fight it, but falls back into a deep slumber. Kagome tucks him back in. Gohan was in the bathroom so Kagome decided to bathe in the spring. It was nothing new for her she'd done this many times back the feudal era. She gathered a towel and some clothes to put on once she was done. Kagome looked around making certain no one was around. She then stripped down to nothing and got into the water. She then dunked herself under the water.

When she came back up she had her eyes closed and was waving her hair about.

"OOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhh boy! EUREKA!"

Kagome's jaw drops, before her stood an older man and a pig. They both had these huge grins on their faces and the old man's nose was bleeding. Kagome quickly covered her breasts.

"No, no don't cover up on our account."

"Yeah… No need to be shy." The pig said in a deep gruff voice and he wiggled his brows.

Kagome grits her teeth.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERTS!" She shouts on top of her lungs and waves her fist about.

They both laugh.

"Grrrr!"

"Oh baby!" The old man makes a breasts squeezing motion with his hands.

Kagome swims off to a more secluded area, where she had her clothes and bow and arrow. She hurriedly got dressed. She grabbed her bow and arrow and stomped her feet back toward the old man and pig.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both staggered back as she aimed her arrow at them.

"Now easy Miss, we were just here to visit some friends."

"Um yeah…" The pig agrees and nods holding out his hands.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT!"  
She pulls back on her arrow.  
"Errrr heh!" Gohan had just stepped out of the house to seek Kagome aiming her arrow at Oolong and Master Roshi.  
"Um Kagome…?"  
"WHAT?!"

"Ehhhh."  
She sighs once she realizes she just snapped at Gohan.

"I'm sorry Gohan… I… I didn't mean to snap at you."

He scratches the top of his head.

"Um… its ok…"  
"These two PERVERTS claim they're here for a visit."

Gohan winces and cuts them both a scolding look.

"What did you guys do?"

Kagome lowers her bow.

"Wait, you know these two?"

Gohan sighs.

"I'm afraid so."  
"So do your friends always spy on women when they're bathing?!"  
"WHAT?!"

Gohan snaps a look back at Master Roshi and Oolong.

"That's right!"

Gohan shakes his head upon the both of them.

"Not cool guys!" Gohan scolds.

"But she's so perky!"

Kagome's jaw drops. She hands Gohan her bow and arrow. She walks right up to the both of them and socks them in the face. Gohan raises his brows with a slight smirk.

"YOU BIG JEEERKKKSSS!" She shouts and walks off.

Gohan points upon them.

"You two had it coming. Dad's inside." They both rub their jaws sorely.

Master Roshi nevertheless grins ear to ear.

"Wow, what a woman!"  
Gohan rolls his eyes and he drags them inside the house.

"Hey Gohan, I got that new dragon ball into the system. It took me awhile, but you should be able to locate them all now."  
"Gee thanks Bulma."

She smiles.

"No problem!"

"This oughta make Kagome feel somewhat hopeful."

Goku and Bulma look upon one another a certain way, then back to Goku.

"So is Trunks still going with you guys?"

Gohan rubs the back of his neck.  
"Eh, probably not."  
"Well you two just be careful. I don't think I have to remind you of the potential danger. Just keep an eye on Kagome, don't let her out of your sight son."

"I won't dad."

Goku nods.

"And be back before school starts."

Gohan looks to his dad in disbelief.

He expects us to be gone for that long? And he's ok with this? 

"There's some sleeping bags in the closets."

"Oh and here." Bulma hands him a bag filled with things they might need.

He noticed that Bulma had packed some senzu beans inside.

"There's also a first aid kit, water, and…"

Gohan stood there still in a hint of shock as Bulma continued to name everything within the bag. Goku patted him on the back.

"You two have fun, but be safe!"

Kagome steps back inside. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a red blouse. She bent over to place her bag down and Oolong pinched her butt. Kagome's cheeks reddened and Gohan winced seeing it coming. She twirled around and backhanded him. Goku died in laughter. Gohan slapped his hand against his forehead. He'd half the mind to take Master Roshi and Oolong outside and beat them to a pulp. He didn't like them staring at HIS GIRL! Gohan's eyes bulged out and a random and nervous laugh escaped his throat. Everyone looked to him oddly. My girl? What was that? I haven't even asked her out! You can't make claims Gohan you idiot! STOP STARING AT HER ASS! Gohan growled out and snapped a look upon Oolong and Master Roshi.

Goku covered his mouth in laughter. Bulma lifted her eyes towards both men. Everyone in the room even Kagome jumped at Bulma's sudden outburst.

"YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! KNOCK THAT OFF RIGHT NOW! YOU LEAVE THAT POOR GIRL ALONE KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS TO YOURSELF AND YOUR EYES OFF HER! SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE BOTH OF YOU PERVERTED LITTLE BASTARDS!"

Goku's jaw dropped. Gohan's entire face flushed. Both Oolong and Master Roshi lowered their heads in shame. Kagome nibbled on her lower lip nervously.

"You feel free to smack those two baka's around! ANYTIME you want sweetheart!"

They all look towards the door as there was a knock. The door opened and in came Chibi Trunks running up to Gohan. Gohan scooped him up and roughed up his hair. Chibi Trunks giggled and squirmed about. Kagome smiled thinking it was awfully cute how Gohan played with little Trunks. Gohan froze once another man stepped inside. The man immediately locked onto Kagome. Gohan shook his head and placed Chibi Trunks down. The man had a scar going across one of his eyes. He was built a lot like Goku and Gohan, he too very attractive. One look though was all it took.  
"Oh no you don't!" Gohan barked with a finger pointed upon him.

"Hey Yamcha!" Goku greeted with a smile.

Gohan quickly grabbed his and Kagome's things. He then took Kagome by the hand and started rushing her out the door. Yamcha looked to Gohan confused.

"You two have fun now!" Bulma called out.

"Yeah we'll watch over your friend Kagome so no worries!" Goku added.

Once Gohan and Kagome were out of the house, Yamcha turned to the others.

"What's with Gohan?"

Goku chuckled. My son found his true mate! He just doesn't know it yet! Goku thought with full pride as he folded his arms about his chest. Way to go son. 

Kagome gasped out as they took off in flight.

"GOHAN!"

Oh man, I forgot to tell her about that part.

"Sorry!" He calls out as she hangs on by one hand and looks back to the ground.

She squeals out and starts to climb for a better hold. Gohan chuckled.

"I wouldn't let you fall Kagome."

"You better not!"

"…eh…?" She wraps her arms around his shoulders holding on for dear life.

She buried her face into his shoulder.

"This is nothing like flying with Kirara!"

"Who?"

She lifts her head and they lock eyes for a moment. They both blush. Gohan slows down a bit and merely hovers. He straps the bags onto Kagome's back. He then positions her onto his back as he takes out the dragon radar. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Just so you know. This might take quite sometime. The last time we looked for these things it took us about a year."  
"WHAT?!"

He winces.

"Um yeah… They're usually pretty wide spread."

He holds up the radar and slowly circles around the air.

"Not picking up anything around here, but we'll keep checking."

He takes off in flight only for Kagome's sake he doesn't go his full speed. He takes out the radar every once in a while, but no such luck. After a couple hours he decides to land and give Kagome a break.

"Hold on." He calls out as he hovers down and lands on his feet.

Kagome climbs down and drops to her feet. Gohan took the bags from her hold.

He handed her a bottle of water from the bag Bulma gave them.

"Thank you." He nods and takes one out for himself as well.

"Are you hungry?"

She shakes her head no.

"I thought we could go on foot for a bit, since you're looking for your friends and that well also."

Kagome follows Gohan as they walk about the wilderness. They weren't having any luck in finding anything. The only thing it was picking up was the current dragon ball in Kagome's bag. Once a few more hours passed, Gohan began to set up an area for them to rest for a little while. Not that he needed it, but he knew Kagome would.

"Hey… We'll find them you know that right?"

She lifted her eyes as he handed her a senzu bean.

"What's this?"

"A senzu bean, that one's not as strong as they usually are. That'll keep you full until tomorrow. The ones we saiyans usually eat can last up to ten days!"

Kagome looks to the green bean in thought.

"So this is an entire meal?"

"Three actually."

She curiously watches as he pops one in his mouth. She smiles and eats hers as well.

"Taste like celery."

"Yeah they don't taste that great, but they sure come in handy."

"So who were those men and that pig that came by the house?"

"Oh you mean Master Roshi the older man, Oolong is the pig, and Yamcha."

Kagome nods.

"Are they always that bad?"

He looks to her in question.  
"I mean Master Roshi and Oolong?"

He chuckles.

"Sometimes they're worse…" He admits.

"Ugh... What about Yamcha is he a perv too?!"

"Errr ummm…" Gohan lets out a nervous laugh and rubs the back of his neck.

"He's not so bad. He has his moments, but nowhere like the other two. If anything Yamcha… well… He's more full of himself than anything."

She giggles in thought.

"OH I've had my share of those kind. She thinks about Koga and Miroku." She realized though just how much she truly missed them.

She tells Gohan a little bit about them and their personalities. It saddened Gohan however to know she hadn't a clue that Koga was no more.

"They sound like a riot."

"Oh they are." She says, but with a hint of sadness.

She goes on to tell him about Sango and Miroku's relationship. How Sango couldn't stand him at first and how much of a perv he is. Gohan couldn't help, but to laugh.

"Isn't that funny?" He says in thought and leans back folding his arms behind his neck and kicking back.

"I guess at times opposites really do attract."  
"I would have never seen it coming. I can't count just how many times Sango has slapped him."

"So who's Kirara?"

She explains how Kirara is a demon cat and how she can transform from a small kitten into a massive flying cat. She tells her story of how they first met Kirara. How she's more faithful to Sango than anyone else. Without truly thinking about it Gohan and Kagome had been sharing stories back and forth for a couple hours. Gohan jumped up once he realized this.

"Oops we better get back to it. It's just a few hours until sundown."

Kagome helped Gohan put everything away. He strapped everything on her back gently and took out the dragon ball radar. Kagome climbed onto his back and held on as he began to float off the ground. About an hour and half later Gohan finally was picking up a signal.

"Hey I think we got something!" He called out.

The signal he was picking up was coming from the ocean however.

"Ummm. I might have to retrieve this one."

He finds a place to safely land. Gohan leads her into a nearby cave, where he starts a fire and sets up camp for the night. Before he goes he hands her bow and arrow over.

"I shouldn't be long."  
"But it's almost dark Gohan."

He slightly smiles.

"All the more reason to hurry, don't worry Kagome. I'll be fine. Just keep that arrow ready just in case. You never know…"

She nods.

Just as he's about to head out of the cave.

"Gohan!"

He turns back. She blushes a bit and clears her throat.

"Sorry… Um just be careful is all."  
"I will Kagome."

They both take in a breath as Gohan turns back around and exits the cave. Gohan flies back up to where he picked up the signal. Once he's right over the area he dives into the ocean. Only to find the dragon ball kept moving on the scanner. He narrowed his eyes in thought and looked around. He soon had his answer as a massive tail nearly hit him in the face. The sea creature became startled by Gohan's sudden appearance.

"No, no!" Gohan gulped out as the whale like creature took off. Gohan swiftly clung on to his tail and hung on for dear life.

Kagome warmed her hands by the fire Gohan had built. She added some of the branches he had already prepared for her. The sun was now down and she was beginning to worry. The temperature continued to drop throughout the night.

"Come on Gohan…" She whimpered with concern.

Another hour passed and Kagome began to slightly panic. She grabbed her flashlight and started on out of the cave.

"Gohan?" She called out.

The fire within the cave reflected somewhat outside. Kagome gasped back as a great shadow came about the area. She took a few steps back trying to figure out where it was coming from. She aimed her arrow at whatever it was.

"Kagome…" His voice softly carried over.

She took in a breath of relief as he stood before her. His clothes were ripped and his hair was golden again. Kagome swore that his muscles were even bigger than usual. She took a few steps closer getting a better look. She noticed his eyes had gone from dark brown to green.

"Gohan… what happened?"

His focus however was directed at something behind her.

"Come closer Kagome." His voice remained soft and calm.

Once she was within reach Gohan pulled her up against his chest. He was still wet from his little adventure. Kagome jumped as Gohan suddenly let out a growl and stomped his foot about the ground. The entire area shook and parts of the cave they were staying in began to crumble. She felt Gohan's arm wrap around her. She turned back to see what was going on. Kagome saw a huge auburn colored dinosaur. It snarled back and roared in return. It took one brave step towards Gohan. Gohan didn't even blink he merely stared it down.

"Is that a… a dinosaur?!" She whispered in utter surprise.

"You have dinosaurs?!"

Gohan nodded, but quickly spun around gently shoving her back behind him. The dinosaur came charging right for him

"NO!" Kagome shouted.

Gohan stomped his foot once again and growled back in return. Kagome felt the ground beneath her shake as Gohan did this. He motioned his hands about as he began to gather ki.

Kagome shrieked out and fired an arrow right at the dinosaur's head as it snapped his teeth at Gohan. Gohan however had also sent out a ki blast just enough to send the dinosaur flying back. The dinosaur shook it's head in confusion. Kagome prepared another arrow and Gohan stood his ground. The dinosaur huffed out an annoyed breath. He whipped his tail around and took off. The earth trembling with each time his feet hit the ground.

Gohan waited until he knew for certain it was gone. He then turned back and faced Kagome.

"It's ok Kagome, he's gone now."

She nodded and lowered her bow.

"Nice hit by the way!" He says with a thumbs up.

She raises her brows.

"And I take it that was just another saiyan move you pulled off."

He nods. She smiles and shakes her head.

"I have to admit Gohan that was pretty impressive."

A blush spread across his nose and cheeks. His body returned to it's original form as Kagome approached him.

"Interesting…"

"What's that?"

"Your eyes they change color like your hair does." She moves a strand of hair away from his face, so she could get a better look.

Gohan found himself leaning into the palm of her hand as she did this.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are your clothes all torn? And why are you all wet?!"

Something came over Gohan. Instead of answering her question he slightly lifted her off the ground. His lips grazed hers and the next thing she knew was that Gohan was kissing her! Not just any kiss. Kagome's body went from tense to putty in his arms. His tongue parted her lips and Gohan lifted her up even higher. His moan vibrated against her lips as Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist. Kagome felt his excitement pressing up against her. This caused an aching sensation within her and she ground herself against him. His hands planted firmly on her ass.  
"Kagome…" He whispered in agony.

As much as he desperately wanted to continue this, Gohan also wanted to respect Kagome. He pressed his forehead against hers and he forced himself down from the sexual high he was feeling. Both were aching for more. Sadly, Kagome was beginning to realize that Inuyasha had never touched her that way. He'd kissed her before, but in comparison to Gohan. His touch was cold. She never realized that until now. She never had anything else to compare it to. In her own revelation she hugged Gohan. He carefully brought her back down and merely held her. Once they both sizzled down to so speak, Gohan took Kagome's hand and lead her back into the cave. They blushed upon one another as they sat the fire. Gohan threw in some more twigs as it was dying down.

He then got out their sleeping bags. He unzipped one and laid it on the ground and unzipped the other laying it over them. Kagome lay across his chest. A genuine smile came about Gohan's face as he held her. Once Kagome went to sleep, he kissed the top of her head and shut his eyes.

"Goodnight Kagome…" He whispered.

"Kagome…?" Gohan tiredly uttered and stretched out. 

He felt soft kisses traveling along his chest and neck. Gohan moaned out as he felt Kagome stroking him. 

"Kagome…" He called out in pleasure.

Kagome crawled on top of him and began kissing him. His hands ran up her skirt. He could feel the seam of her cotton white panties. His hand traveled further up and he rubbed against her sex.

"Gohan…?"

"Gohan…"

Gohan blinked awake and smiled upon Kagome. She looked to have been blushing. He narrowed his eyes and looked down to see where his hand was. He promptly moved it. His entire face flushed over and he punctually rolled away from her.

"Kagome I… I'm so sorry!" He practically shouted and pinched the bridge of his nose.

To his surprise she covered her mouth and giggled. He expected to be yelled at or slapped. He couldn't believe he had his hand on her crotch and was humping her!

She bit her lower lip a bit.

"It's ok Gohan. I'm not mad. You just surprised me that was all."

"Oh man… Kagome you didn't deserve that…" He groans in misery and shakes his head.

"What's wrong with me…?" She heard him whisper.

"You were dreaming Gohan…"

He lifts his eyes towards her.

"I… I was?"  
She nods with a hint of a blush to her face. She softly giggles again and brings her knees up to her chest.

"You kept saying my name."

He winced.  
"Kagome…" He utters shamefully.

Kagome shakes her head and makes her way over. He felt so ashamed he recoiled from her at first.

"Don't Gohan…"

She placed her hand upon his cheek.

"Please look at me."

Gohan opens his eyes with that childlike innocence.  
"I was dreaming about you too…" She admits rather shyly.

"In fact… For the first time in a long time, I didn't have any nightmares."

"You didn't?"

She nods with a smile. Gohan found his breath taken back as she leaned against his chest. He nervously wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Gohan?"

"I really like you… So please let me know if I cross any lines."

She lifts her head up looking upon him.

"I don't want to mess this up Kagome."

"I like you too Gohan and I feel the same way."

She tippy toes up and kisses him. They find themselves in a heated make out session, neither able to pull away.

"You feel so good." Gohan grunted out.

"Damn…" Kagome raised her brows realizing she'd never heard Gohan truly curse before.

His face reddened a bit once he realized what he said.  
"Sorry…" He kissed her once again.

"I gotta stop Kagome." He said behind a moan grinding himself against her once more.

His jaw drops though as he realized where his hands were. He hadn't meant to do that. They were making their way up her blouse. He quickly put her down and ran his hand through his hair.

"So um? HUNGRY?!"

Kagome softly laughed. She couldn't help, but to find him adorable at times. Gohan was certainly like no other guy she'd ever met. Kagome swallowed back and her head swam a bit. Just the way he was looking upon her. She placed her hair behind her ears. No one had ever truly looked at her that way. Sure she's had guys show interest in her, but never looked at her the way Gohan did. She smiled to herself in thought.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME KAGOME?!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she shot up in alarm. Gohan narrowed his eyes wondering why she looked frightful all a sudden. She reached to her heart and looked towards the entrance of the cave.

"KAGOME!"

She covered her mouth and rushed out of the cave.

"Hey!" Gohan called after her and took off after her.

She had her bow and arrow ready and looked to be searching for someone.

"Kagome?"

"He's here…"

"Who's here Kagome?"

"HEY!"

Kagome stumbled back against a rock and fell her arrow went flying as the bow snapped in her hand and broke in half. She hurriedly scooted back in a crabwalk.

"There's no one here Kagome. Trust me I'd be able to sense it."

"He's going to come after you!" She says with tears in her eyes.

She covers her face.

"I'm sorry Gohan. I had no right getting you or your family into this mess."

He shakes his head and crouches down. He caresses her cheek.

"Have you forgotten what I can do? What my father and I are? What most of my friends are capable of? Let him come after me Kagome. I dare the bastard, but if he even so much as touches you. I won't hesitate to come after him! I just need you to trust that I can handle this Inuyasha. I'm willing to face whatever may come our way. Nothing can change how I feel Kagome. I hope you feel that way too. Stronger together than we are apart. Don't let him continue to control your life. If you do… He wins. Don't let him win Kagome!"


	5. Kagome's My What?!

Chapter 5

I do not own Dragonball Z or Inuyasha. Read then review. 

OK I've had a couple reviews about why they are moving so fast. It's the saiyan mating bond as to why Gohan feels it so heavily. His body recognizes Kagome as his mate. This chapter will go over Gohan's inner struggle with that. He's trying to keep his hormones at bay… (He's a teenage boy (super saiyan) with heightened sexual desire. So let's cut him some slack lol)

Kagome holds the dragon ball in her hand it had five jewel shards within it. She held it to the light curiously.

"Well that's two down five to go!"

She smiles as Gohan takes it and places it in her bag. After he zips it up he wraps his arms around her.

"Sorry Kagome, but we better head back. It'll take as a while just to get back. We'll keep looking though I promise. In the meantime, keep your eyes on these. Don't let anyone else know you have them."

She nods and Gohan starts to hover off the ground.

"Next time I say I teach you how to fly."  
"ME?!"

He smiles and nods.

"But I'm not a saiyan! I can't fly."

"Neither is Krillin, but he can. He can collect ki just as well as we do!"

"But that's just not possible Gohan."  
"Hmmm… I suppose I'll just have to prove you wrong. It's not a saiyan or a human thing Kagome, it's a life thing. Anyone could do it if they truly put their minds to it and were willing to learn."

"Spirit energy…"  
"Huh?

She smiles.

"That's how I make the perfect shot each time."  
"Well then there you go. You've already got one source why not learn another?!"

They float up even higher as he kisses her.

"Hold on…" He holds a tighter hold on her and takes off in flight.

By the time they arrive back home it's almost time for dinner. Gohan gently lands and gets Kagome to her feet. He caresses her cheek and steals one more kiss before they head inside. He holds her hand though and walks towards the door.

"Wait, won't your dad and Bulma be mad?"

Gohan smiles.

"That's just it Kagome. I don't care. A friend once told me to seek out my own happiness. Well I took that advice literal and did just that!"

She smiles in return as he opens the door. Gohan however froze upon the scene. Vegeta was there and they walked right on in a massive argument. Gohan hurriedly shut the door and protectively placed Kagome behind him. Vegeta turned back to see who had entered the house. Kagome peeked around Gohan looking to the saiyan with the really bad attitude.

Chibi Trunks was tugging at his mother's sleeve.

"Mom why is the bad man here?"

Goku nodded towards his son and nudged Chibi Trunks towards his son and Kagome. Gohan took the hint and placed Chibi Trunks behind him as well. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He pointed upon Bulma.

"Woman go home!" He barks.

"You haven't any right to tell me what to do!"

He sneers upon Bulma.

"I will not tell you again!"

That's right Bulma don't let him railroad you like that! You always were stronger than you thought. Goku thought with pride.

"YOU walked out on us! Forget me, you walked out on your son! Goku's been more of a father to our son then you ever will be!"

"HA! That little brat?! He's not even worthy of being a saiyan! Just look at his hair. How pathetic can you get?!"

That's your son Vegeta! You never deserved EITHER OF THEM!

Goku grits his teeth and transforms.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Goku snaps.

Gohan looks upon his father in sheer amazement as he grabbed Vegeta, he dragged him outside and they vanished.

"I DON'T LIKE THAT MAN!" Chibi Trunks starts to cry.

Gohan picked him up and hugged him.

"He always yells at my mom!"

Bulma winces and reaches out to her son. Gohan and Kagome look on concerned as Bulma holds her son and they both were crying. Kagome gazed upon Gohan confused.

"I'll explain later…" He whispers.

She nods and goes to check on Shippo.

"Kagome?"

"Hey Shippo, how are you feeling?"

He sniffles back.

"A little better."

"What was going on?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

He sneezes and Kagome hands him another tissue.

"That Goku and Bulma sure are nice. They took good care of me!"

Kagome smiles and feels his forehead.

"Yeah they really are, aren't they? Fever free! So that's good news!"

"Yeah, I'm kind of thirsty though."

She nods.

"I'll go get you something to drink."

Kagome heads into the kitchen, where Gohan was doing his best to console Bulma and Trunks.

Meanwhile…

Vegeta laughs in a scoffing matter as he looks around.

"Very well Kakarot." Vegeta transforms as well.

"You think you can beat me?!"

Goku smiles.

"Oh I know I can!" He declares as he bumps it up to super saiyan level two.

"Your funeral!"

Goku shrugs.

"Not this time Vegeta and this time I'm not holding back!"

"BRING IT ON! WHEN I'M DONE WIPING THE FLOOR WITH YOU I'M TAKING BULMA AND THAT LITTLE SHIT HOME!"

Goku gives no other warning. He sails right for Vegeta and sends him through a mountain off to the distance. From there the battle begins.

Vegeta soars back with a cloud of dirt trailing behind me.

"You honestly believe that will stop me?!"

"Nope not even a little." Goku rolls his neck about his shoulders and pops his knuckles.

Vegeta's first to swing. Goku purposely lets him get the one hit in. From there Goku wipes the floor with Vegeta. Not allowing him another blow. He beats him so severely Vegeta finds himself a good fifty feet into the earth's core. He groans out and reaches out with a single hand. Goku nods and dusts himself off. From there he takes off and heads back home.

Vegeta awakes hours later and sorely leaps out from the hole. Before him stood a small creature, he was green and wore a red cape, a blue tunic with an M symbol upon the middle of it. He smiled.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"The name is Babidi." He chuckles with an irritating ring to it.

"What do you want?!"  
"To give you a gift of course…"  
"Gift?" Vegeta grunts out and staggers around.

His entire body was killing him, his head was pounding, even his damn hair hurt!

"Well yes of course. You wish to be the strongest there ever was right?"  
"Whatever you're selling I'm not buying so get out of my damn way!"

"Ah, but believe me when I say you'll be BEGGING for this."  
"I never beg."  
"You will once you hear what I have to offer…"

Vegeta cocks a brow.

"You got one minute or I'll kick your ass into the pit in which I just came from!"

The creature laughs again.

"Very well…"

 

Everyone turns towards the door as Goku steps inside. Bulma shoots to her feet and sprints over to him. Kagome smiled and blushed a bit as Goku passionately kissed her and twirled her around in his hold. Bulma checked him over and hugged him.

"I'm ok Bulma…" He whispered.

Chibi Trunks tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"You got rid of the bad man?"

Goku bent down and scooped him up. He didn't really give Chibi Trunks an answer. He roughed up his hair some and Chibi Trunks giggled. Gohan leaned back in his chair as he and his father had a silent conversation. They merely nodded towards one another.  
"Why don't you both stay the night? Trunks you can bunk with Gohan."

Gohan smiled. Truth was Goku didn't want the off chance of Vegeta bothering either of them. He'd feel better if they were right here.

"Can we mom?!"

She nods.

"Yay! Guess what Gohan?"

Gohan smiled and played along.

"What Trunks?"

"I get to stay the night! We're going to have so much fun!"

"I bet we are Trunks! We still got that new video game to play you know."

Kagome looked upon Gohan admirably. She couldn't get over just how different he was this family in fact. She found herself completely mesmerized. Shippo peeked out of the doorway.

"Kagome?"

She came to her feet and made her way over. She got down to his level.  
"I'm hungry…"

She softly laughed.

"He's welcome to whatever he wants." Goku offers overhearing this.

"Thank you, sir."

"Just Goku, Kagome, our home is your home.

She smiles and scoops Shippo up. She takes him to the kitchen and shows him what they have to eat. Kagome fixed him some supper and something to drink. Once Shippo was done she washed the dishes, dried them, and put them away.

Trunks and Shippo took off and went to go play Gohan's video game.

"Hey wait up!" Gohan called out and winked upon Kagome as he joined them.

Bulma and Goku were having a heart to heart on the couch, so Kagome decided to head on to her room. She lay on her bed and took out the two dragon balls. She looked upon them as if trying to sort out a puzzle. She thought back to that day and took in a deep breath.

Shippo and Trunks had fallen asleep, while they were playing video games. Gohan decided to leave them be. They didn't take up much room anyhow. But that didn't stop him from going to check on Kagome. Her door was cracked open as he peeked inside. Kagome was brushing her hair and getting ready for bed. Gohan gently knocked on the door. She turned towards the door and places her brush down. Gohan stepped inside.

"Shippo and Trunks tuckered themselves out. So I'm just letting Shippo sleep."

"I bet they had a good time."

He nods and looks out her window.

"About Vegeta… Trunks father…" He turns back and faces her.

"To be honest, I'm really amazed he even came back. Word of the engagement must be spreading. He walked out on Bulma and Trunks when Trunks was just a little over a year old. Trunks doesn't really associate with Vegeta being his father. It's not that we haven't told him. It's more to do with the fact that he just doesn't like his father. So he refers to him as the bad man. That's all he knows is that he treats his mother badly. Vegeta's always had a bad attitude, temper, and he deems himself higher than anyone else. Hell he used to refer to himself as the Prince of all Saiyans."

Kagome wrinkles her nose at this.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, when we first met Vegeta, he was ten times worse than he is now."

"I'd hate to see that considering what I witnessed already."

Kagome narrows her eyes in realization.

"Something on your mind?"

"I guess in some ways he reminded me of Inuyasha."

"No offense Kagome, but what did you see in this dog demon guy?"

"I'm starting to wonder that myself."

She sighs and sits on the edge of her bed.

"I was the only one that ever truly saw his softer side. I know it's hard to believe, but he does have one. There for a while it was coming out more and more. Then we completed the jewel shard and that changed everything. I thought taking it out of him again would bring the old Inuyasha back. If anything it made him worse. He was furious. That's what led to all this."

"So this Shikon jewel shard… are you telling me it was inside him and you had to find a way to get it back out?"  
She winces in recollection.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Sango and I had to find a way to drug him. We had to put him to sleep in a way, which was no easy task. Putting a full-fledged demon to sleep we found was no cakewalk. Even more so when Miroku and I went to retrieve it." She looked to her hands in memory. "I had to make an incision deep enough for Miroku to use his wind tunnel to pull it out of him. Not long after he woke." Chills filled her spine.

"That's when the nightmare turned into a terror. I'd never seen so much death and blood in my life. He was taking out whoever stood in his way. I thought he'd take out our friends and myself along the way. That's not to say he didn't try. Taking out the jewel shard just made him that much more desperate to get it back. He no longer saw me as anything but a threat. There were two things that always stood in the way of Inuyasha and I, Kikyo and Inuyasha's desire for power. I was a fool to ever believe it were possible for Inuyasha to love me, the way I loved him. I patiently waited and waited and waited. Even in the very end I never gave up on him. When the truth was he'd given up on me a long time ago. I look back now and realize he used me. That's all I ever was for him a ticket to the things he desired most. That was my only importance."

Her hands ball up.

"Well never again! If I ever see Inuyasha again…" She grits her teeth.

Gohan shakes his head and grabs hold of her.

"You won't be alone. I'm going to be right there with you. I will deal with Inuyasha. Not you Kagome ME!"

"It's not your battle Gohan. It's mine…"

"That's where you're wrong. Anyone that wishes you or Shippo harm will have to go through me first. You've dealt with this dog demon enough. It's my turn."

Why do I feel so strongly about everything when it comes to her? It's so heavy. I don't understand what this is? My entire body feels it. This desire to protect her, to be around her, amongst other things that I know we shouldn't be doing quite yet. But she must be feeling it too. Why hasn't she slapped me by now? She should have!

Gohan lays her down.

"Get some sleep Kagome and no more nightmares."

"Gohan?" She questions as he places the covers over her.

"Huh?"

"What did your dad do to Vegeta?"

Gohan smiles.

"Oh I'm certain he taught him very unforgettable lesson."

"Have they fought before?"  
"Oh yeah… My father and Vegeta have a long list of history."

"He wouldn't really hurt his own son and Bulma… would he?"

Gohan takes in a breath.

"I'd like to think not, but even if that were the case. My father wouldn't allow it. Get some sleep Kagome."

She nods tiredly. Gohan kisses her goodnight and exits the room.

Goku walks past to see his son leaning his forehead against her door. Goku pats him on the back.

"Let's go train son."

He looks to his father oddly.

"Train? This late?"  
Goku nods.  
"Let's go."

Gravity Room (Bulma built for their training)

"Come Gohan! I taught you better than that!" His father taunts as they were both at level two sparring.

Gohan sighs as he swings again. He grunts out as his father sends him flying up against the wall.

"Thanks dad…" He sarcastically groans and gets back up.

"It'd help if you just talk about it."  
"About what?"  
"I think we both know son."

Gohan rolls his eyes.

"I'm not going to talk about THAT with you."

"Why not?"

Gohan wrinkles his nose.

"Cause you're my dad and that's just weird."  
"How? It's nature."

"Dad… please don't do this."

Goku stops in the middle of their training and hovers for a moment. He eyes his son.

"You seem to forget I was your age too once. I've been there. Come on son I'm marrying Bulma and we've got a child along the way."

"That's different dad."  
"How so?"

"You're considered an adult." He says with a mischievous smile. His dad at times was more childlike than he was.

"Well I am… But you are too now. You only got what about 3 or 4 more months of school left? What are your plans then? And that's not what this is about. I want to talk about this mating bond."

Gohan slants his eyes with a confused look about his face.

"Mating bond?"

Goku nods.

"It's rare, but it's there."  
"WHA?!"

"Relax Gohan… This is a very, very good thing. You won't ever have to worry about what your mother and I went through. You and Kagome have a bond now that no one can break. In fact Kagome should be feeling this pull on her side as well. She might not understand what it is though. But I know you feel it…" He chuckles almost nervously himself.

"It's not easy being in the same house as your teenage saiyan son who's found his mate. Not when you can sense things the way I can. At times I want to get mad at you. But I know that you can't control your thoughts. Kagome's a very sweet young lady and your hormones son, are through the roof. You really need to find a way to balance that out and slow it down a touch. I know that's not going to be easy for you considering just how deep your feelings for Kagome are. But you need to show Kagome that she is the real deal. Son, don't let your lust override your love for Kagome and cloud your thoughts. When it comes to that you will both know when you're ready. It could be a year or two from now or next week even."

Gohan's eyes widen.

"NEXT WEEK?!" He says in a panic.

Goku laughs.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO OR!?"  
"Knock it off Gohan."  
"WHA?!" He begins to sweat profusely and stagger back reaching to his gut.

"I never said it was actually going to take place then. See that right there just proves you're not ready! Trust me, when you are, you will know. Your instincts will let you know when that is."

"ARE YOU SURE?!"  
Goku nods.

"If there's one piece of advice I could give you and I know you might take it with a grain of salt considering my history with women. As you said yourself I went at it a little backwards with Bulma. Now don't get me wrong I loved your mother and I love Bulma. Bulma's been my best friend for many years and she's my rock. I don't know what I'd do without her. But I don't have that mating bond with her. I didn't with your mother or any other woman I ever dated. Like I said this is rare. Not even Vegeta has met his true match. All the more reason you need to take care of Kagome son. She's rare. What you have is rare."  
"Dad how long have you known about this?"

Goku smiles.

"Since the day she first came into our lives. I felt the bond like a bolt of lightning when you first laid eyes on her. I'd never felt such a thing. It was very odd yet at the same time this overwhelming sense of pride washed over me. Now that there is why I was so upset with you for letting Kagome out of your sight her first day of school. As your father I'm going to be just as protective of your mate as you are. It's engrained into me. So that means even if my own son steps out of line you will know. A saiyan bond like this is just very unheard of."

"So how do you know this is real then dad?"

Goku wipes the sweat from his brow and takes a book out from one of their bags. He hands him a brown journal.

"This was the book of one of our ancestors. You wanna know the irony?"

"What would that be?"

"This guy's mate was also fearful of something that was after her. When I read it, it sounded as of a demon, but I couldn't be sure. He didn't know what to call whatever it was. But he did mention it had demon like qualities."

"And what happened?"

"Just read it and you'll see. It might help you both."

"So Kagome's the one?"

Goku smiles.  
"Yes Gohan, all the more reason to take very good care of her. Don't let this Inuyasha get between the two of you. And he will do whatever he can think of to do so." Goku taps the book with his finger.

 

"So Shippo and Little Trunks really seem to be hitting it off." Gohan states.

"Yeah, I think it's great. I couldn't believe he actually asked if he could stay behind just to hang out with Trunks."

"By the way they'll be moving in with us soon. Dad and Bulma are having another capsule added onto the house. Dad suggested we get Trunks and Shippo bunkbeds so they could share a room since they're becoming such great friends."

"Awe, that'd be awesome Gohan! Shippo would love that."

"Heh… Well what do you know!" Trunks nudges Videl as Gohan and Kagome entered the building hand in hand.

"I suppose I did you a favor." Trunks mouths off.

Gohan raises his brows and Videl cut him a sheer look of hell.  
"What?"

Videl storms off to her locker.  
"Oh come now I was just playing!" Trunks calls out and chases after her.

Gohan and Kagome merely grin and shake their heads. Kagome opened her locker and froze. She narrowed her eyes and reached out to the dragon ball inside with a post it note attached to it.

I owed you one. I should have told you I had it. It's yours though now. Hope it helps. Trunks

Gohan saw the ball and hurriedly put it away for her. Gohan and Trunks nodded towards one another in a silent understanding.

"Four more to go." Gohan whispers.

She nods, but looked over and mouthed the words "thank you" to Trunks. He nodded and put his arm around Videl as he walked her to class.

"So everyone here pretty much knows…" Kagome hints about his abilities.

"Eh sort of… I tried keeping it a secret for a while. That's what my mother suggested. I didn't pull that off so well. You should have been at the baseball game." He chuckles in memory."

"Baseball game?"

"Yeah talk about pressure."

Kagome smiles in thought.

"Oh I can imagine. You know when I first met Videl I thought you two were you know…"

He lets out an apprehensive laugh.

"Eh… Not really…"

She looks to him oddly.

"Things change, people change…" He utters with a shrug.

"So did Videl and I. I think we both realized we were better off friends."

"So did you two ever date?"

"No it never really got that far."

"Isn't that odd how things work? That's how my friend Hojo and I were. It was awkward off and on. I kind of felt bad because I always saw him more as a friend than boyfriend material. That and every date we ever sat up got sabotaged somehow. And the excuses my grandpa would come up with as to why I was gone when I went to the feudal era. They were so embarrassing." She blushes in memory. Her grandpa's odd stories about her used to embarrass her and make her so mad! She wouldn't talk to her grandpa for a few days at times he'd humiliate her so much.

Gohan chuckles.

"That bad huh?"  
"Oh they were horrible. Everyone at school would think I was nearly on my death bed with some sort of strange illness or worse! Hojo always fell for it to. " A lump however formed in Kagome's throat as she thought about her friends back home.

Gohan could see the pain in her eyes.

"You'll see them all again Kagome. We'll figure it out somehow."

Once lunchtime came, Videl decided it'd be fun to share embarrassing stories about Gohan with the table. Gohan groaned in misery.

"He just thought he could get away with hiding out!" She hisses and smiles upon Gohan.

He shrugs.

"Speaking of which…" Videl looks towards the guys that had picked on Kagome her first day of school.

"It was you. Wasn't it?" She hints.

He looks to her oddly.

"Oh don't even pretend with me Gohan."

"What was Gohan?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You taught those jerks a lesson for messing with Kagome!"

Gohan's eyes widen and he gets this uncomfortable look to his face. He rubs the back of his neck and swallows back hard.

"Errrrr heh?"

"Oh come on, you thought I wouldn't recognize your handy work. I've seen you fight before Gohan!"

Trunks looks to Gohan impressed.  
"Well I'll be damned it's about time Gohan!" Trunks says with a slight smirk.

"Lesson? What lesson?" Kagome felt lost.

"I think what Videl is trying to say is that your man here kicked those guys asses for messing with you."

Kagome's jaw drops and she turns to Gohan. He winced.

"…oh man, you guys…" Gohan practically whimpered.

"You did what?"

He lowers his head.

"Please don't be mad Kagome. They had it coming…" Gohan softly said.

"He's right they did. They said some pretty inappropriate things." Videl agrees.

"So where's this side of Gohan been all these years?" Trunks questioned in wonder.

Trunks looks to Kagome in thought.

"Is that what it took?" He points to Kagome.

"A girl?"

"Trunks…" Gohan says in a pleading matter.

"Well whatever it is. I sure hope it sticks around!"

"Trunks is right. This side of you is… well it's different. In a good way!" Videl says and bites into a pear.

Kagome wasn't sure what to say or how to react. Gohan continued to look as though she'd ring him out any minute. Kagome wanted to make Gohan feel better somehow. This mischievous grin came about her face. She leaned back and looked towards the guys.

"Wish I could have seen it."

Gohan snapped Kagome a look of total disbelief. Videl and Trunks died in laughter at Gohan's reaction.

"You and I are going to get along just fine Kagome." Videl said behind laughter.

Kagome pecked Gohan on the cheek just as the bell rang. The three of them rose, Gohan however remained in a semi state of shock. Trunks sighed and looked to the girls.

"I got this..." He says gruffly and goes to retrieve Gohan.

 

Argh, arrrgghhh what's happening to me?! My entire body feels as though it's caving in! Vegeta pull at his hair and drops down to his knees. Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggghhhhhhhhhhh make it stooooooooooooop! My heart feels as though it's about to fly out of my damn chest! SON OF A BIIITCCCH this hurts! STTTOOOOOOPPPPPP! Vegeta grunts out and crawls amongst the ground. "Just wait for it you'll see. Well worth it I assure you!" MMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAKEEE IT STOP! I CAN'T take it anymore! Vegeta growls out in agony as he's suddenly lifted into the hair a wave of energy begins to surround his body. Forks of lightning spread across his body.

He reaches to his temples as the M symbol begins to engrave itself into the middle of his forehead.

"ARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta rips at his shirt

"I CAN FEEL IT!"  
"Yes, yes! There you go now! You see!"

"THIS POWER! It's incredible! I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!"

A malicious smirk forms along Vegeta's face.

"YOU WILL BE MINE Kakarot!" He looks upon the small green creature that gave him the gift.

"I WISH TO TRAIN AT ONCE! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I KNOW I HAVE KAKAROT WHERE I WANT HIM!" He says whilst balling up his hands.

"Yes, yes in the meantime. I have a nice surprise for your friends!" Babidi declares.

 

Kagome giggles as Gohan spins around in the air. He decided to fly them home today. He figured it wouldn't hurt to show off a little on the way. Gohan stopped at a more secluded area before heading home. They drifted in the air as they kissed. Kagome felt her body flush over as he kissed along her neck. Things such as this were becoming more natural for Gohan. Things he'd never had the nerve to do with a girl before. When it came to Kagome though, it just hit him.

"Could I maybe take you out Friday? That way we still have Saturday to look for the dragon balls."  
"I'd like that Gohan."

"Cool!"

From there they went on home and did their homework.

The week seemed to fly by for the new couple. Bulma and Little Trunks were already moved in. Bulma worked on Shippo and Trunks's new room. Gohan and Kagome kept busy with homework and school. Since it was Friday and they had no homework Shippo was able to convince Kagome to go for a swim with him. She tried on the new swimsuit 18 picked out for her. Gohan was in his usual spot reading a book. Kagome came out of the house with Shippo and Trunks. Gohan lifted his eyes towards Kagome. His eyes nearly bulged out. Gohan began to sweat profusely and suddenly felt very hot. She was in a cobalt blue two piece. Gohan quickly placed his book over his raging hard on. He tried to turn away but couldn't. Kagome was all legs and read sex in big bold letters as she walked by.

"Are you alright Gohan?" She asked noticing how funny he was acting.

"Errr hmmmm hmmmmm."

She looked upon him oddly.

"What are you reading Gohan?"

His eyes widened as she hunkered down and went to pick up the book. He clung onto it for dear life. Things got worse for Gohan as she bent down and he had the perfect cleavage shot.

"You sure are acting strange Gohan!"

"Eh.. I gotta go!" He jolted up and took off like a bat out of hell.

"Where'd Gohan go?" Chibi Trunks called out.

"I'm not sure…" She says looking towards the house in wonder.

"Jump on in Kagome the water's great!" Shippo says as he dives under.

"Well… ok…"

Kagome jumps in and the boys splash her as she comes up for air.

"Hey now!" She calls out in laughter and splashes them in return.

Goku doesn't even look back as he hears his son enter the door. He reaches back and hands him a tissue. Gohan grimaces as he swipes it from his father's hand and darts upstairs. Goku chuckles to himself he hears his son slam his door.

"You should go join them!" Goku playfully calls out to his son.

He hears Gohan groan out and something go thump in his bedroom.

"What was that?" Bulma questioned as she heard the thump when she entered the room.

"That was Gohan discovering gravity."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"He sure is grumpy." Bulma declares.

A few moments later Gohan finally exits his room. Only just as he was coming out Kagome was making her way in. She was drying her hair with a towel. Gohan froze yet again at the stairs. Kagome glanced up towards him. He nodded and promptly fled back to his room and shut the door.  
"What's with him?" Kagome whispers and heads on to her room to get ready for their date.

Gohan and Kagome stepped out of their rooms simultaneously. Both rather blushed and nodded towards one another. Gohan was wearing a black suit and red tie. He looked extremely nervous. Kagome wore a black dress and white cardigan. Gohan forced himself to regain composure and make his way down. He offered an arm.

Bulma and Goku however hopped up with a camera.

"Oh no…" Gohan groaned.

"Don't you guys…" He pleaded.

"It's your first date! We have to get pictures!" Bulma declared and began snapping pictures left and right, blinding Kagome and Gohan.

"Can we go now?"

"Just one more!" Bulma announced.

"OH come on Gohan give her a kiss."

"Oh Bulma…" He mumbles.

"It's just a kiss Gohan. It's not like you haven't been kissing already."  
"ERRR WHAT?!"

Kagome's eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"How'd you…"

"Alright you guys have fun!" Goku announces and opens the door for them.

Kagome's face was buried into Gohan's arm on the way out. Once they're in the air Gohan cuts Kagome an apologetic glance.

"I'm so sorry about all that. Talk about embarrassing."

She blushes in return, but laughs.

"It's ok Gohan. They wouldn't be parents if they didn't embarrass us from time to time."

"Eh, you can say that again."

Gohan takes Kagome to one of the nicer restaurants. He was using some money he had in savings. His dad would help add to it every once in a while for when Gohan helped out around the house. After Chi Chi left Goku became a trainer for one of the local gyms. Before long the owner of the gym was going into bankruptcy and was about to shut down the gym. His father and Bulma worked together to get a loan and buy the gym. This helped his father's friend get out of bankruptcy and now Goku and Bulma partnered in ownership of the gym. They made a surprisingly decent living of that. One of the things Gohan always remembered about his mother was how she'd cut his father down about not bringing in much money. Ironically, that changed once she left. By no means were they rich, but they were content and comfortable.

Goku would often put money in Gohan's account for doing the chores around the house or when he'd help Bulma with something. Gohan offered to get a job a few times, but his father wouldn't hear of it. He wanted Gohan to focus on his education, training, and his friends. Goku felt adding a job to all that was entirely too much. Their lives were crazy enough as it was. Such as Cell the last villain they faced. Gohan cringed in thought. So many lives were affected by Cell. He was thankful Kagome wasn't here during that time. He couldn't fathom the idea of her being put in that sort of danger. Gohan was also thinking about his future he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do. That and graduation would be here before he knew it. He wondered if Kagome would be graduating with them. That was just a few months away. Gohan tried not to think about the true outcome to all this. He hadn't a clue what would happen once they collected the dragon balls or found the well. That and he wondered why they hadn't run into anymore of her friends. But his worst fear was losing Kagome. Not that he didn't want her to get to go back home with her family. He just hoped there was a way they could still see one another. Until he knew for sure he was going to soak up as much time with her as possible.

Gohan pulled out a chair for Kagome once they were inside. His nerves were slightly getting to him. He'd never been on a real date before. Gohan felt rather bad in the sense that he hadn't even properly taken her out yet they'd been making out off and on. Kagome deserved so much more.

"You look very handsome by the way Gohan."

He looked to her in surprise.

"I do?"  
Kagome giggled as he looked down to his clothes in disbelief. Gohan hasn't any idea just how sexy he is. And he's so cute when he acts all flustered. But he really hasn't any reason to be. It's just me Gohan. 

The waiter came and took their orders. Once he walked away. Gohan nervously cleared his throat.

"And you're breathtaking as always Kagome."

She lowered her head with those cheeks turning all rosy again.

I'm afraid of making a complete idiot of myself. Why do I feel this nervous? Is that normal? I don't get it. Why would anyone treat someone as wonderful as Kagome the way this Inuyasha guy did? You'd think he'd damn near grovel at her feet in order to win her affections! Some guys! I just don't get it! Just look at those eyes! How can you look into those eyes and hurt someone like her? THIS INUYASHA just makes me so MAD! 

"Gohan?" Kagome reached out placing her hand on his as he was trembling.

"Are you alright?"

He narrows his eyes.

"Um yeah… Excuse me."

She nods as he rushes off to the bathroom. Gohan hurriedly made his way to the sink and did his best to cool down. He washed off his face and loosened his tie somewhat. He looked in the mirror and took in a deep breath. He knew now what his father was talking about. All of this was the saiyan mating bond. He nodded to himself noticing that his eyes were green even though he wasn't in his saiyan transformation. He rears back thinking that was strange. Gohan shrugged and headed back out. As he made his way back he pecked Kagome on the lips and took his seat.

Kagome locked eyes with his.

"Gohan?"  
He looked towards her as he sipped at his water.

"Your eyes…"

"I know weird huh?"

She nods.

"Are you sure you're alright Gohan?"  
"I'm fine." He says with a smile.

Their date actually went rather perfect, besides Gohan's odd ordeal. Afterword Gohan flew her to one of the nearby beaches and they walked along the shoreline. Kagome leaned into his arm and he wrapped his blazer around her. He found a decent spot for them to sit. His arms wrapped around her as she sat between his legs. Kagome's head rest against his chest. They watched the waves drifting in and out as the sunset. Neither saying a world just enjoying each other's company. Gohan focused on remaining a gentleman throughout the night.

"I guess we better head back." He whispered not wanting the night to end.

She smiled as she turned to face him.

"Well I think it went well!"  
He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah…"  
"You didn't grope my ass even once!"

His jaw dropped and he did that getting all flustered thing again. Kagome laughed.

"You're too funny Gohan."

Gohan clears his throat deciding to get her back.

"Well the night isn't over yet Kagome!"

"Gohan!"

He laughs and hops to his feet. He offers Kagome a hand and helps her to her feet. He starts to hover off the ground.

"Gohan!"

He grins and keeps going. Her eyes widen and she looks to the ground.

"Gohan YOU BETTER NOT DROP ME GOHAN!"

He chuckles and brings her up against his chest.

"Still don't trust me Kagome?"

Her arms wrap around him and she kisses him.

However Gohan freezes and he narrows his eyes. He turns a certain direction.

Kagome turns the same direction curious as to what he was looking at. Gohan's senses were off the charts.

"Gohan."

He tilted his head about.

"What is it Gohan?"

"I think we better get you home."

He swiftly took off. Once the house was within view he placed her down. They both turned however to hear crying. Shippo and Trunks were running towards them from the woods.

"K.. KAGOME!" Shippo shouted and immediately jumped into her arms.  
"Shippo?"

Trunks reached out to Gohan.

"What's wrong guys?"  
They both cried out in hysterics out at the same time pointing to where they came from.

"Come on now Shippo. Just calm down and tell me what happened?"

He nods and collects himself. He takes in a breath and begins to tell her about the massive pink cloud that became some sort of creature. They listen to their story of the master, the childlike pink creature that they were both terrified of and how he turned some red man into chocolate and ate him. Gohan and Kagome exchanged looks. Trunks had his face buried into Gohan's shoulder as he wiped his eyes. Goku came out of the house and eyed his son.

"You feel that?"

Gohan nodded. Trunks reached out to his mother as she too was peeking out of the door.

"Aw, what's wrong sweetheart?"

He told his mother the story with a quivery voice.

"We better go check it out." Goku said and Gohan nodded in agreement.


	6. Majin Buu

Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or Dragonball Z. Please read and then review Thank You! So sorry I fixed the chapter! I somehow got chapter five posted twice and my readers were confused thank you for letting me know.

Goku and Gohan start towards the area Shippo and Trunks had come from.

Gohan turns around however seeing that Kagome was following them. Gohan looks to her with full disproval.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

Goku winced already sensing it.

"With you of course."

He laughs.

"Funny…"

She narrows her eyes upon him. Gohan starts walking again.

"Why don't you help Bulma with the kids?!"

Goku shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"ARE YOU LEAVING ME BEHIND?!"

"EHHH!" Gohan arches back with one leg up in the air and his eyes bulged out in utter surprise. Kagome was giving him the demon stare down and her hands were balled up into fists.

"K… Kagome?!" He nervously whispers.

She taps her foot about the ground and folds her arms about her chest.

"Heh… ummmm well…. Huh?!"

"WELL?!"

"Hehe, of course not!"

"That's what I thought!"

Gohan's going to have his hands full with that one. Goku thinks behind laughter.

Gohan looks upon his father wide eyed. Goku pats him on the back as they travel throughout the woods. When they finally got to the area the three of them froze. They watched from a safe distance. Before them was a massive pink being. He was very round and had holes throughout parts of his body. A long tentacle hung from the top of his head. He wore white pants that looked more like a diaper on him how they flared about, a black vest with gold trimming, and a purple cape. A black belt held up his pants with a gold plated M symbol in the middle. He was a good 12 to 13 feet creature was throwing some sort of tantrum. He was stomping his feet about and sticking his tongue out at a small green being before him. One much smaller than he, yet somehow he seemed to be the one running the show or at least somewhat. He was maybe only four feet tall. He had catfish like antenna's hanging from his chin. He wore an orange and gold cloak with a baby blue robe with the same M symbol.

"Destroy them all Majin Buu!" The little one shouted with a folded fist in the air.

Kagome gasped out seeing some of the bodies of civilians about the ground, buildings and vehicles were destroyed. Gohan grimaced and Goku gritted his teeth. This Majin Buu character laughed and bounced around the city.

"Gohan!" Kagome tugged at his arm pointing to a child.

He nodded and rushed over yanking him out of the way of being squished by Buu's crushing feet. Kagome takes in a breath of relief. Gohan quickly gets the child back to his parents.

"We need to find a way to get him away from the city."

She hears Goku say as he looks around. Kagome nods in thought.

"He needs something to chase." Kagome uttered to herself as he noticed the childlike qualities within the being. Goku smiles.

"Then by all means…"

Kagome's jaw drops as Goku levels up and sends off a small enough Ki blast to gather this Buu character's attention. Gohan was doing his best to get civilians out of the way and to safety. Kagome and Goku take a step back as Buu turns his attention towards them.

"Stay with Gohan." Goku orders looking upon Kagome.

He takes off in flight and Buu smiles.

"OOOOHHHHH!" Buu calls out in a childlike tone.

He reaches out his hands as though Goku was nothing more than some sort of action figure he wanted to get ahold of. He takes off running after Goku. The entire city shakes as the creature takes off.

"No, no Majin Buu!" The little one demands and he too takes off with annoyance.

Gohan and Kagome start to check everyone over and help whoever they can. Kagome heard a soft whimper and began to follow the sound. She took off running seeing how a little girl's leg was trapped beneath a tire of a car. Kagome tried her hardest to lift it as the little girl reached to her leg in tears.

"GOHAN!"

Gohan turned their direction.

"Her leg, it's trapped!"

He nods and sprints over to them. He lifts the car as though it were nothing more than a paperweight. Kagome scooped up the girl and flinched seeing that her leg was broken. She rushed her to a nearby bench and sat her down. Gohan watched in amazement as Kagome began to shred off a good chunk off her own dress. She braced the girl's leg against her.

"I need you to be a big girl now. Can you do that?"

The little girl wiped her tears and nodded.

"Gohan, will you take her hand?"

He sat beside the girl and took her hand. Kagome locked eyes with the little girl.

"Deep breath and squeeze his hand as hard as you can."

Kagome did her best to snap the bone back in place. She needed a doctor however. Kagome quickly wrapped the girl's leg with the material she'd ripped from her dress.

"Lily!"

"MOM!" The little girl cried out with open arms.

A blonde haired woman darted over.  
"Oh thank you! Thank you both so much!"

Gohan and Kagome nodded.

"She needs a doctor her leg is broken."

"I'll do that right away."

The woman rushed off and the little girl waved goodbye. Kagome slightly smiled and waved in return. Gohan continued to look upon Kagome in sheer disbelief.

"How'd you know to do that?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Just something I picked up, back in the feudal era you have to do whatever comes to mind. You don't have much chose. I can't count how many times I had to rely on my instincts in order for mere survival purposes."

"That was pretty awesome Kagome!"

Gohan looks around making certain everyone else was ok.

"We better go check on dad."

Gohan grabs hold of her and flies towards the area his father went. He stops once he has his father and Buu within viewpoint.

"We better not get too close…" Gohan says noticing his dad was already at level two and was still collecting energy.

"What's he doing?!" Gohan questioned with slight alarm.

The wind around them began to pick up, leaves were blowing right off the trees, pieces of bark were being ripped of the trunks, rocks were lifting off the ground. Kagome looked on in marvel as Goku's entire body was lighting up and bolts of lightning traveled about him. He shook all over and growled out.

"Dad…" Gohan murmured looking ill.

"Not here dad… it's too much. You could hurt someone."

"What's he doing Gohan?"

"I believe my father is attempting level three Super Saiyan. Something that's never been done. I haven't a clue just what will come from this."

Gohan swiftly grabs Kagome as a log flew right towards her. He embraces her and decides to keep a good hold of her during this. Gohan shut his eyes momentarily feeling the drive within his father's core. He'd never felt anything like it before. It was stronger than anything he'd ever felt.

Buu merely laughed and clapped his hands together.

"MORE, MORE! Oh so strong! We're going to have so much fun! I can't wait!" He squeals in delight.

Gohan grits his teeth as his father continues this.

"Dad… it's too much…" Gohan softly declared in slight panic.

"Hold on Kagome." He called out as he fought to keep her protected from the suction that tried to take them in and the flying debris. He had Kagome's face buried up against his chest. Huge boulders were now lifting off the ground and spinning around the area.

Gohan rapidly dived down. He brought Kagome down on the ground and hovered over her.

"Stay down Kagome."

She nodded and gazed upon him concerned.

"How is he doing that Gohan?"

Gohan lifts his eyes back towards his father.

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest. This shouldn't be possible. It's just not heard of. No one's ever gotten past level two. I don't understand. I fear my father doesn't truly realize just how powerful this is. If it's affecting us so much, I imagine it's affecting the city and everyone else around!"

Kagome felt the ground beneath her stop trembling. The debris and boulders around them came tumbling back down. Gohan lifted his eyes back upon his father in complete astonishment. His hair still of gold and spike as usual only it now went past his waistline. His muscles were slightly more defined. Surges of electricity began to fade as they had surrounded his entire body. Kagome couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She'd never seen anything like it.

"Heheheheheeeeyah!" Buu cried out in joy and jumped around exuberantly.

"FUN, FUN, FUN!"

Goku nods with a menacing look about him.

"No offence Gohan, but your father looks just a bit scary."

Gohan nodded.

"I can't argue that. I can't believe what I'm seeing. I can't believe what I'm feeling. It's incredible." Gohan says in amazement.

They both watched as Goku stood before Buu.

"Well don't just stand there! Go after him!" The little creature shouted.

"Hmmm leave me alone Babidi!" The childlike creature replies and sticks his tongue out at him.

"How dare you. I'm your master! I created you."

Majin Buu rolls his eyes and looks back towards Goku with a grin.  
"Now we can play?"

"Yes Buu, we can play now." Goku replies and motions him over.

"YAY!"

Gohan comes to his feet and offers his hand helping Kagome back to hers.

"This could get ugly." He warns.

She nods but watches in marvel. The battle begins as Buu charges right for Goku. Goku sends out his hands and sends him propelling back. Kagome clamps a hand over her mouth as he flies right through a nearby cliff leaving a perfect round hole in it.

"Well that was fast." Kagome uttered.

"It's far from over…" Gohan warns.

Sure enough Majin Buu comes sailing back. The battle went on for a good twenty minutes when Kagome pointed out something to Gohan.

"He's learning all your father's moves."

Gohan began to play closer attention after another ten minutes went by he realized Kagome was right.

"That's not good." He expressed knowing his father probably already realized this himself awhile back.

He even had the Ki blast down. Every move Goku pulled off Majin Buu was mimicking and with perfection. He got a childlike thrill from it as well. Goku hovered within the air. Desperate to put this to an end as he long since realized what Kagome and his son had. He knew he needed to get rid of this Buu creature once and for all.

Gohan recognize the move he was about to attempt immediately.

Gohan wrapped his arms around Kagome and quickly took off to an even safer distance.

"Kamehaehaaaaa!"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was witnessing. A blinding white light that Goku had formed within the palms of his hands was suddenly sent at great speed and amount towards Buu. She gasped out as a literal hole was blown through Majin Buu. Kagome found herself not able to turn away. She gawked upon the scene before her.

"NOOOO NOT MY BUU!" Babidi cried out.

"NO, NO, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! You destroyed MY BUU!"

Goku however tilted his head. Gohan sighed already feeling it as well. Kagome slightly shrieked out as the hole began to heal over.

"Gohan!"

"I know. I know…" He uttered feeling slightly ill.

However Babidi wasn't feeling it. And he let something slip…

"JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL SEND ONE OF YOUR OWN TO AVENGE MY BUU!" He declared shaking his fists into the air furiously.

"HE trains as we speak! There's no way you can beat him! THIS REALM WILL MEET ITS DOOM! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!" Babidi points directly upon Kagome and Gohan.

"That's right! I know you're there."

"Huh?" Gohan mutters but not at Babidi's.

"Oh no not the Kamehaeha!" He heard his father state as he was thinking it.

"Dad!"

Buu sent out the Kamehaeha and Goku hurriedly deflected. The two continued this back and forth. Goku gritted his teeth as he lost the upper hand.

"NO!" Gohan shouted.

Kagome covered her mouth in shock. Goku was sent deep into the earth. Buu came soaring right for him. He yanked Goku out with the tentacle on the top of his head. He twirled him about as though he had a lasso. He then sent several jabs and punches though out Goku. Buu giggled in joy as he sent Goku sailing across the sky.

"Dad please come on! Snap out of it! Don't let him win!"

Kagome locked onto Gohan's arm not even realizing she was clinging to him so tightly. She prayed they weren't about to witness Goku's destruction.

"I just need some time…" Goku whispered trying to get the chance to gain some more Ki.

He gritted his teeth. He finally got a block through and kept blocking as Buu swung at him nonstop.

"Come on…" Goku demanded feeling it's source washing over him.

"I need more!"

Goku however found himself distracted. Something else was washing over him and he wasn't the only one to feel it. Gohan shook his head.

"Something's wrong."

"What is it Gohan?"

"It's…" He reaches to his temples.

His father looked back and they nodded upon one another.

"It's Vegeta."

Gohan actually staggered back in midair.

"Gohan!"

"It can't be…"

"STOP!" Goku shouted on top of his lungs.

He held out a hand.

"I'm sorry to say I do not have time to finish this battle."

"WHA?!" Buu pouted and came soaring down stomping his feet about the ground furiously.

"I WANT TO PLAY!"

Goku forces a smile and nods.

"I know and you will. Just hear me out! Give me two days! In two days my son over there will be more than ready to face you."

Kagome and Gohan's jaw's dropped.

"He and his friend Trunks, and my son's mentor Piccolo. Maybe even more! Can you give me those two days? During that time you don't take anymore lives?! You too should train. You're going to need it Buu! My son's one hell of a fighter! I should know I've also trained him and fought him myself! You won't be disappointed!"

Buu looks to Gohan.

"You fight me? We play?!"

Gohan swallows back.

"Um sure why not."

Kagome's eyes bulged out and her jaw dropped even more.

"Gohan…" She whimpered out after seeing what she just witnessed.

"It's ok Kagome… If my father believes I can do this. Then I can."

Kagome points to Goku.

"YOU'RE LEAVING?! JUST LIKE THAT?!" She shouts and quickly clamped her hand over her mouth realizing she just disrespected Gohan's father. She lowered her head in shame.

"It's ok Kagome… and yes. I have no choice."

Goku nodded with full confidence.

"He can do this Kagome. In the meantime… I think you should go see Krillin."

"Krillin?" She questions.

Goku nods.

"Gohan will meet you here in two days, you have my word. He and his friends will be more than happy to give you that battle you so desperately want. I will however say this much… I don't believe you need someone telling you what to do. You have a mind of your own Majin Buu." Gohan hints looking towards Master Babidi in a scolding matter. "I've got more important matters to tend to. I have to go. You can do this son; just remember what I taught you!"

"It's Vegeta! Isn't it?"

Goku nods with a slight sigh.

"Take care of things while I'm gone Gohan." And like that Goku was gone.

"What's Vegeta?"

"We're both sensing something within him. I can't quite detect what it is, but it's strong. Even stronger than this one." He motions towards Buu.

"Two days!" Buu declares.

Gohan nods.

"See you then…"

"NO YOU FIGHT NOW! WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I SAY!"

Buu ignores his master and takes off. Babidi points directly upon them.

"You had better be here! Or I will come after HER!"

Gohan gritted his teeth and sent a small wave of Ki right at Babidi's feet.

"AHH! DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT HE DID TO ME?!" Babidi bitches and takes off running after Buu.

"So now what?" Kagome asked as they both gazed upon one another.

Gohan began to float off the ground.

"We go find Krillin and Trunks. From the sounds of it Piccolo is on his way."

"Who?"

Gohan smiles.

"A very good friend of mine, more like a second father to be honest."

"Gohan..."  
"Yeah?"

"Do you really think you and your friends can defeat Buu?"

"If there's one thing I learned and the hard way was to trust in my father. I didn't before and it cost me everything. I need to believe in what my father believes."

Once Gohan manages to find Trunks, they'd already gotten word of what had taken place. Alongside of him was Yamcha and Krillin. They nodded towards one another as Gohan landed. Gohan hated this part, but he knew he had no choice. If he was going to give this Buu his all he had to do this.

"I want you guys to look over Kagome while I'm gone. I mean it! Keep her safe!"

Krillin and Trunks nodded.

"We sure will Gohan." Krillin assured.

Kagome turned back to Gohan with a sinking heart.

"When you get back?!"

He nods and takes in a deep breath.

"Just give us a few." He says and takes Kagome to a more secluded area.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes Kagome, but only until it's time for the battle."

"Why? I mean why do you have to go? Shouldn't you be here with your friends?"

"Kagome, I need you to trust me. This is just something I have to do. I need to be at my best and right now I'm not. I need to focus. That means I need to lock myself away and do nothing, but train until it's time."

"Won't that just tire you out?!"

He smiles.

"You would think, but not particularly no. Not with us saiyans anyhow. At times it's how we build up enough energy in order to take on ones such as Majin Buu."

Kagome lowers her head.

"And what if I'm not here when you return."

Gohan flinched. He thought of that already, but hearing her say it hit that much harder. He swallowed back as a knot formed within his throat. He hadn't expected it to hit him so profoundly.

"Kagome…" He speaks softly and places a hand upon her cheek.

"All I can say is try to be. Please be here when I return. If not, then I understand. I'm just not ready to say goodbye. So know that I will come looking for you if that's the case. I'm not giving up."

Kagome shook her head and her face felt heated. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

"I'm not either…"

Gohan lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Please don't cry Kagome."

Kagome surprised even herself as she instantly latched onto him. She sucks back a breath and drops her hold. She looks to him almost as if she's mad. He gazes back in alarm.

"What is this Gohan?!" She shouts.

"HUH?!" He says staggering back a bit confused by her random anger.

"I don't understand!" She reaches to her heart.

"Why do I feel this? I don't even know what it is?! It's so strong!"

Gohan narrows his eyes trying to think of how to explain it. Kagome drops to her knees.

"We hardly know each other… it makes no sense." She stated quietly.

"It doesn't feel that way though does it?" He admits knowing damn well what she was referring to.

She shakes her head. Gohan makes his way over and wipes her tears with his thumbs. He looks into her beautiful mocha eyes.

"It feels like I've known you for quite sometime." Gohan admits.

"All the more reason you need to believe me when I say. No matter what, I will always find you. No matter how long it takes I won't ever give up. I don't ever want you to either! Can you promise me that?"

"I won't Gohan. I promise."

He smiles at this.

"Good. I will explain everything to you when I return. I hate to do this, but I must hurry every minute counts."

She nods. Gohan doesn't hold back this time. He pins her up against a tree. His lips eagerly find hers. His fingers intertwined with her hair. He didn't even try to hide what he was feeling right now. He wanted her and he felt she should know that. Kagome felt him pressing up against her. Thus causing her to ache below and her body become heated down to her core.

"Gohan…" She cried out in a whisper.

He shut his eyes and placed his forehead against hers.

"You don't have to say it back. I don't expect you to."

Gohan leaned into her ear.

"I love you Kagome and I promise I will return. If you're not here when I do I will find you, no matter where you are."

Gohan kisses her once more and releases his hold on her. He starts to walk away.

"Gohan!"

He stops, but doesn't face her. He knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave.

"I love you too Gohan."

He smiled and nodded. Without another word he headed off to the gravity chamber where he'd train nonstop until it was time for the battle.

Kagome wiped her eyes as she came out of the woods.

"So are you ready for your training as well?"

Kagome looked to Krillin oddly. He smiled almost bashfully.

"Come on, Kagome."

"Why don't I train her?" Yamcha offers.

Krillin turns back with a snarl. Yamcha and Trunks looked to him in surprise. Yamcha held up his hands in defeat.

"Ok, ok gees what's with you?"

"Goku personally asked me to do it! So back off!"

"Eh?"

Trunks chuckled at Yamcha's reaction.

"Yeah back off!" Trunks taunted and patted Yamcha on the back. Yamcha scratched the back of his head.

"What just happened? I see how it is I come back from dying and all and this is how I get treated? Hell no one's even introduced me to the hot chick!"

Trunks turns at this as they were following Krillin and Kagome.

"And you wonder why Goku didn't pick you?!"

"Why?"

Trunks winces at Yamcha's sheer genius shining through.

"How you pick up women is a mystery to me."  
"Well thanks bro!"

"That wasn't a complement."

Kagome looks to Krillin oddly as he heads to a nearby field.

"Ok first thing's first. You need to learn how to focus. Once you find that focus you need to find a way to stay in that mode."

She shrugs and takes in a breath. Trunks and Yamcha quietly looked on. None of them took notice that Piccolo had already arrived. He stayed off to the distance and merely observed.

"Close your eyes Kagome. Free your mind of whatever is currently there. Begin to focus on the energy surrounding you. Feel it in your core. You're not doing it right until you feel the heat radiating within. Once you feel that sensation… let it build. Continue to build until you can feel the flow throughout your entire body."

Kagome cocks an eye open. Krillin raises his brows.

"This isn't working. I don't think I can do it. I'm not from here!"

Krillin shakes his head.

"Anyone can, try again Kagome."

She sighs and shrugs her shoulders. Kagome closes her eyes again.  
"Just remember everything I said." Krillin repeats what he'd said earlier.

She huffs out in frustration and opens her eyes.

"I can't do it. I'm not like you!"

Krillin shakes his head.

"Yes you can. You're just not focusing!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I AM!"

"UM NO YOU'RE NOT!"

Trunks and Yamcha take a couple of nervous steps back as the two of them shout at one another.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!"

"THEN LISTEN!"  
"I AM!"  
"THEN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW?!"  
"KICKING YOUR ASS!"  
Trunks and Yamcha's jaws drop. Kagome shakes her fist in the air furiously.

"ERRR what?!" Krillin utters holding up both his hands and his entire face going red.

"But I… errr… heh? What's happening?!"

She taps her foot on the ground and folds her arms about her chest.

"Look just please try and focus! Whatever it is you're thinking about, let it go for now."

She winces. Krillin sighs.

"He's going to be ok Kagome." He says softly.  
She lowers her head and shakes it.

"Gohan's faced much worse." Trunks adds realizing what was going on now as well.

"Wait, is she dating Gohan?"

They both snap a look towards Yamcha.

"What? How am I supposed to know what's going on? It's not like we were properly introduced. I mean come on now if we had been I'd be the one dating her not Gohan!"

Trunks smacks Yamcha in the back of the head.

"Ow what'd you do that for?! I'm just being honest! You like older men don't you Kagome?"

"Don't be an idiot." Trunks gruffly states.

"Let's just try again Kagome."

"Fine, but it's not going to work! I can't do what Gohan can!"

"Not many can… and that's not what I'm trying to attempt. You want to be out there with Gohan right?"

She nods.

"Then you need to learn how to fight! We're Z fighters Kagome! It's what we do. The only way Goku is letting you back out there is by knowing you can handle it!"

"Goku?"

Krillin nods.

"He came to me before he went searching for Vegeta. He made it abundantly clear that you're to learn how to fight. I'm not to let him down. So would you just give me a chance? If not for me then Gohan! Believe in yourself Kagome! If you don't then yeah you're right, you won't be able to do this."

Kagome takes in a deep breath.

"If nothing else Kagome do it for yourself."

She lifts her eyes towards Krillin.

"We both know that's what Gohan would want."

She nods and closes her eyes again. Piccolo tilted his head as he continued to look on from a distance. Everyone remained silent as three solid minutes had passed. Krillin broke into a smile. Kagome's hair began to float off her shoulders. Trunks grinned ear to ear and Yamcha nodded fully impressed.

"There you go Kagome…" Krillin softly commented.

"Now keep that focus and listen."

She nodded, but kept her eyes closed.

"Now that surge that you're feeling within your core I want you to focus on moving it around. Let's try your palms first. Don't release anything. I just want you to feel it first." He gives her a few moments.

"Do you feel it now Kagome."

She nods and balls her hands up.

"Cool! Now open your eyes and watch me."

Kagome opened her eyes and observed Krillin. He took stance and motioned his hands about.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" He called out as a glowing disk formed above the palm of his hand that was above his head.

The disk spun about and she watched as it grew even bigger.

"Once you gather enough Ki Kagome you could do this as well. But it's very important that you always remain focus and not let things get too out of hand." Kagome gasped out as he sent the disk towards a row of trees.

Four of them were sliced right across the middle and they fell to the ground.

"Now that's my signature move. I don't let just anyone use it, but I don't mind if you do. Why don't you give it a try?"

She nods and goes back to focusing. Kagome takes the same stance as Krillin. Once she feels the surge within her hands she positions herself. Only when she raises her hand above her head nothing. She cocks an eye open and looks up with disappointment. She lets out a huffy breath blowing her bangs back.

"Start over and try again Kagome."

Kagome frowns, but does as Krillin says. Yet again she feels it and does what she saw Krillin do. A small spark begins and everyone observing takes a step forward and their interest is peaked. Only she opens her eyes and raises her brows and the spark vanishes. A blue haze appears over her cheeks and nose. Krillin lets out a small nervous laugh and rubs the back of his neck. Kagome slightly growls under her breath.

"Try one more time Kagome. You can do it!"

She grounds her teeth together. She takes in a deep breath.

"Remember focus and clear your… EH AHHH!"

His jaw dropped to the ground. Trunks's eyes widened in utter surprise. Yamcha shook his head and half laughed. Piccolo smirked to himself and nodded in approval. A disk twice the size of Krillin's formed over her head. Only hers was a shimmering silver color.

"Destructo disk!" She called out and sent it flying right at a mountain.

The entire mountain was sliced in half and it tumbled down shaking the entire area around them. She squealed in delight and giggled.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" She jumped up and down in celebration.

Krillin was still dumbfounded as he stared at the mountain. Yamcha made his way over and patted his back.

"Yeah that sucks huh."

"Shut it, Yamcha."

"Can I do it again?!"

"…eh…?"

From there they spent a couple more hours working on this move. Afterword they took a break and headed to the house where Bulma began fixing them all something to eat. Kagome helped out and set the table. She got Trunks and Shippo to wash up for dinner. Kagome hadn't truly realized how hungry she was until she took her first bite of food. Krillin chuckled to himself as she actually had seconds a rarity for Kagome.

"Yeah you're going to need your energy so make sure you keep a full stomach Kagome. That and drink plenty of fluids!"

"So how is the training going Kagome?!" Bulma asked with a beam.

She looked to Bulma surprised.

"Does everyone know about this?"

Shippo wagged his tail.  
"Can we watch you train Kagome?!" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah Kagome can we? I've trained a little to you know I can go level one!" Little Trunks questioned as he and Shippo stuffed their faces.

"I don't see why not." Future Trunks replied with a shrug.

Kagome looked to Future and Little Trunks then to Bulma.

"That's just so weird…" Kagome whispered.

Trunks over heard this and nodded towards her. Kagome blushes a bit realizing he'd heard her. He merely winks her way and finishes his food. Once he and Yamcha are done they shoot up.  
"Thanks mom. Um I better meet Videl and get some sort of shut eye." Trunks turns to Kagome.

"Good luck with your training. Seems you're doing a great job so far!"

"Thank you Trunks."

He nods and heads on out.

"So you and Gohan…" Yamcha says before heading out the door as well.

"Is that like set in stone or…" Trunks grabs him by the ear and yanks him out of the house pulling the door shut afterword.

"Um Krillin?"

"Huh?"

Krillin looked up to see Kagome had fallen asleep at the table.

"Uh oh."

Shippo rushed over and checked on her.

"She hasn't slept in over 30 hours…" Krillin says in thought.

"I should have made sure she rested first then worked on training." He utters feeling horrible.

He scoops her up and carries her to her room. Shippo helps Krillin get her tucked in.

"How'd she really do?" Shippo questioned Krillin, once they were done.

Krillin smiled.

"She did real good Shippo."

Shippo grinned.

"I can't wait to see it for myself!"

Krillin nods.

"Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Krillin."

 

Kagome giggles as she splashes Gohan and swims away. He laughed in return and dived under the water. He snuck up beneath her and pulled her under as well. He wiggled his brows and kissed her beneath the water. They came up for air and continued to kiss. Gohan began to untie the top to her swimsuit and Kagome was reaching into his boxers.

Both Kagome and Gohan shot up in sweats. They both looked around the room they were in. "What was that?" They panted breathlessly. Neither knowing they were sharing the same dream.


	7. Full Of Surprises

Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha or DragonballZ. Please read then review my story thank you!

"Faster Kagome!"

She bowls over placing her hands upon her knees. She fought to catch her breath. Today she was wearing gray sweatpants and a blue tank top for training. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Just give me a minute will you!"

"Ok, sorry Kagome, I've never trained anyone before. Always let me know when you need a break."

She nods and wipes the sweat from her brow off with a towel Krillin handed her.

"Krillin?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that strange man over there that keeps watching us?"

Krillin smiles.

"Oh that. That's just Piccolo!" Krillin waves over happily.

Piccolo merely nods and folds his arms about his chest.

"It's kind of creepy how he just stands there."

Krillin chuckles.

"Ah, he's not so bad. Not now anyway."

She looks to Krillin oddly.

"He's really mellowed out since he first tried to kill us."

Her eyes widen as she turns back to Piccolo. Piccolo wiggles his brows and smiles upon her in a taunting matter. She gasps out.

"Did you see that?!"

"See what Kagome?"

She swallows back. Piccolo chuckled quietly to himself.

"Um nevermind…"

Kagome takes a sip of water and gets back into position.

"Alright I'm ready!"

Krillin nods and starts to begin again, only he freezes. He gasp out and reaches to his temples.  
"Krillin?"

Piccolo narrows his eyes and turns towards the direction of the city.

"No…" Krillin takes off in flight so does Piccolo.

"Hey!" Kagome calls out.

She groans out and takes off on foot as they were both long gone. By the time Kagome got to the city she staggered back in shock. The damage was even worse than yesterday so were the casualties.

"WATCH OUT!" Kagome turned a certain direction, only to be promptly shoved to the ground.

Yamcha was hovering over her as a car had just flew directly over them.

"You're welcome!"

"Ugh Yamcha!" She rolls out from under him.

"What no thank you kiss?"

She grits her teeth and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. He grins ear to ear and puckers up. Kagome thrust him up against a wall as a tire hit the wall where he was originally standing.

"Looks like we're even." Kagome announces and starts to wander off.

"Dammit. I was so close!"

Kagome rushes over as Trunks, Krillin, and Piccolo. Buu picks up Krillin and laughs. Kagome's entire face turns bright red.

"YOU PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

Buu looks to Kagome oddly as he continues to hold Krillin in the air. She points upon Buu.

"Don't you know that killing is wrong?! Look around you! You call this fun? This isn't playing! You're hurting people and taking lives! What is fun about that?! If you want to play so bad, why don't you play with someone your own size?!"

Buu tilts his head about and places Krillin back down. Kagome shrieks out as he scoops her up instead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Krillin shouted.

Trunks looked around trying to think of a plan. Buu brings Kagome up to his face.

"Wrong?" He questions and looks around then back to Kagome.

"That's right! This is bad Majin Buu! Very bad! These people can't defend themselves. I get that you just want to have a good time and play! But look around you! Does it look like anyone else is?"

Buu's bottom lip quivers.

"I just wanted someone to play with me!"

"Then why don't we find you someone to play with?"

"DON'T YOU LISTEN TO HER BUU!"

"You lied to Goku. That's not very nice either." She grunts out in his hold.

"You told him that you'd wait for Gohan to return. He doesn't return until tomorrow."

"Lie? What's a lie?"

"It's when you tell someone you're going to do something, but you don't. Or when you make up a story that isn't true that's a lie also."

Buu looks to his master accusingly.

"Why you no teach me this? Am I really bad?"

"Don't you listen to her my precious Buu. You've done nothing wrong!"

Kagome shakes her head.

"You're hurting me…" She says trying to loosen his grip.

Buu opens his hand. Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo gasp out as she starts to fall.

"BUU!" She shouts.

He quickly catches her with his hand flat. He brings her back to his eye level.

"Better?"

She nods.

"Yes thank you Buu."

He smiles.

"Dehhh huh?" Krillin looks on with a pacing heart.

"We gotta find a way to get her out of there!" Trunks declares.

"You says thank you?!" Buu says with that childlike tone.

"Well yes it's called being respectful."

"Ooooh what's that?"

Kagome takes back a nervous breath.

"Why don't we go for a walk and I'll tell you all about what it means to be nice?!"

"MAJIN BUU YOU PUT HER DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT AND YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW!"  
He ignores his master and starts walking.  
"What is she doing?!" Yamcha utters in disbelief.

"She's mothering him." Piccolo says with narrowed eyes.

"And he likes it?!"

"He's never had anyone to tell him right from wrong before. That and no one's truly shown Majin Buu any amount of respect before. He truly is a child at heart, just a very ill mattered one." Piccolo says as they hurriedly follow Kagome and Buu out of the city.

Majin Buu places Kagome down once they're in the wilderness.

"Tell me more!" He demands.

"Say please first!" She demands in return.

"Why?"

"Because it's respectful!"

"Ok Please?"

Kagome warmly smiles and stands before him.

"Why you little bitch!"

Kagome turns to see Babidi furiously pointing upon her.

"You will pay for this!" Babidi starts to rush right for her.

Buu grits his teeth and picks him up.

"YOU'RE BEING MEAN TO MY NEW FRIEND!"

"She's not your friend Buu! YOU IDIOT! Can't you see it's a trick?! No one's your friend, but me! I'm the only friend you have!"

Kagome shakes her head and locks eyes with Buu.

"That's not true. He's just mad because you're starting to have a mind of your own. He wants to control you. Like Goku said you don't need anyone telling you what to do."

"I'm GOING TO END YOUR VERY EXISTENCE!" Buu cries out angrily.

Buu grits his teeth and slams his master deep into the earth, killing Babidi instantly. Kagome gasps out and takes a few steps back. Buu's eyes widen once he realizes what he's done. His bottom lip quivers. His entire body began to shake.

"I sorry!" He begins to cry.

Large teardrops land on Kagome.

"Waaaaaaa!" He wails out on top of his lungs and rubs his eyes.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I'm sorry!"

Kagome takes back a nervous breath.  
"No Kagome…" Trunks whispers as she steps towards Buu again.

"Don't…" Krillin calls out.

Kagome reaches out and pats his massive hand.

"It was an accident."  
He cries harder.

"All I wanted to do was play… no one would play with me… and he was mean! He never wanted to have any fun!"

Kagome winces as Buu opens his other hand Babidi rolls out of it.

"Everyone likes to have fun Buu, but we also have to care about others. If you go around killing everyone. Who will there be to play with afterword? What fun is there in that?"

Kagome grunts out as he scoops her up again and hugs her. She gasps for air as she's pressed up against his massive pink chest.

"Will you be my friend? Will you play with me?"

"Ummm sure!"

"What's she doing?!" Krillin called out nervously and reached out a hand.

"Gohan's going to kill me! If Goku doesn't beat him to the punch. Oh man…"

"She's killing time…" Piccolo says.

"Killing time?"

He nods confidently.

"She's doing whatever it takes to keep him calm until Gohan returns. Then they will figure it out together."

"How will Buu take knowing he's been betrayed?"

"She won't betray him. It's not within her. She truly wants to help him." Piccolo had a certain smile about him.

"Hmmmm."

Buu shakes his head as if fighting something off.

"Buu?" Kagome softly calls out with concern.

His body trembles a bit.

Kill her end her now!

"NO!" Buu cries out at the voice within him.

Everyone looks upon him in alarm.

KILL HER NOW WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR FRIENDS! 

"No you can't make me! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

END HER!  
"NO I WON'T KILL HER!"  
Buu quickly places her down. Krillin zips over and jerks her back towards them.  
"Are you ok?"

She nods. They each turn back in disbelief. Buu was expelling something within him. He grunted and groaned with determination. He cried out as he continued to ball up and shake all over. The guys protectively placed Kagome behind them.

"Impossible…" Piccolo announces as another being pops out of Majin Buu.

He was gray, much slimmer, more fit, and a far more evil version of Majin Buu. He snapped his attention back towards Kagome. Trunks got a good hold on her as each of them surrounded Kagome so that Evil Buu couldn't get to her.

"Don't you touch her!" Buu shouted and was first to get a hit in.

From there the brutal fight between Majin Buu and Evil Buu began. They each looked on in horror as Evil Buu wiped the floor with Majin Buu.

"NO!" Trunks and Krillin held Kagome back as Evil Buu ended Majin Buu's by unhinging his jaw and he swallowed Buu whole.

An evil laugh escaped Evil Buu's mouth. His red eyes locked directly upon Kagome's. She swallowed back as he transformed into a much muscular, taller, and pink version of Evil Buu.

"I'm saving you for last! You look like the perfect treat! Sweet little thing like you, I could just lick you all over and eat you up!"

Krillin grimaced.

"I believe I'll partake of your friends first."

His voice was nothing like that of Majin Buu's. It was dark, menacing, yet still somewhat playful. He licked his lips and wiggled his brows.

"Trunks…" Kagome called out as he lit up and started towards Super Buu.

"Stay with them Kagome, I'm the only one here strong enough to face him. If nothing else I can keep him grounded until Gohan gets here."

And from there it was nothing more than a living nightmare. First it was Majin Buu, then after one hell of a battle Trunks, Yamcha and Krillin were next as they tried to take him on as a team. Kagome soon found herself to be the last one standing as she witnessed Piccolo being turned into another one of Evil Buu's tasty treats. A full 23 hours had gone by as Kagome witnessed all of this taking place.

Super Buu smiled and tilted his head upon her. He rubbed his belly. Tears streamed down her face.

"How could you?!" She shouted out.

She angrily wiped the tears off her cheeks. He laughed and took a step towards her.

"So sweet…I must have a taste. How does a pretty thing like you taste? Like vanilla? Cherries? Hmmmm…"

Kagome staggered back as she stepped away from him.  
"You will join your friends soon enough. You cannot fight it."  
Kagome took in a breath. Just as Krillin had taught her she began to focus. It wasn't easy, but she cleared her mind. A surge that she'd never felt before came over her. Kagome's entire body felt this odd sensation flowing through it. Her spirit energy was fusing itself with the Ki that Krillin had taught her to collect. She gasped out in slight pain at first as the power took its toll. Kagome gritted her teeth and cried out in pain as she fell to her knees.

Meanwhile, Gohan had just stepped out of the gravity room. He reached to his heart.

"KAGOME!" He called out in revelation and took off.

Super Buu tilted his head about curiously. He took one more step towards Kagome. She shot out her hands and cried out with everything she had within her. A great silver light escaped Kagome's core. It spun around and hit Super Buu right in the abdomen where he kept Gohan's friends. She continued to cry out as the pain continued to take it's course. A cold chill filled her body as Trunks was first to pass through her. Super Buu looked down in alarm as his stomach twitched and began to rumble. Sweat poured down Kagome's face as she continued to hold her ground. Super Buu began to panic wondering what was taking place. He didn't understand it. How was she doing this?! WHAT WAS SHE?! She gasped and jarred back as Krillin passed through her next. Kagome was beginning to fell weak, but she continued the struggle. She growled out in desperation. Yamcha came barreling through next. Super Buu's stomach continued to stretch out. It moved about as hands and feet were seen pressing along his belly.

"Piccolo…" Kagome whimpered out.

"PLEASE PICCOLO!" She shrieked out.

Gohan was now able to see from a distance what was taking place.

"Kagome?!"

He took off in a diving matter doing his best to rush to her aid.

"Piccolo!"

Another cold chill passed through her, Kagome's eyes rolled back as her hands finally came down. The silver light she was giving off vanished.

"NO! This can't be happening! What have you done? What did you do to me?!"

Super Buu's jaw unwillingly unhinges as he starts to puke up Gohan's friends. Each of them was covered in bile and chocolate. Kagome started to fall back as she could no longer stay up. Super Buu turned to her in complete fury.

"YOU WILL DIE!"

Super Buu sent out his tentacle and went to pierce it through Kagome's heart. Gohan appeared before her taking the hit. He quickly snapped the tentacle right off.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" Gohan shouted as his body amped right up to level two.

Gohan smiled.

"She's weakened you hasn't she? Not as strong as you assumed you were!" Gohan scoffed with a sly grin and circled the monster before him.

The other collected themselves realizing what had just taken place or trying to anyway. They hurriedly got Kagome out of the way and to a safe distance.

"Is she alright?" Krillin questioned in a panic.

Piccolo thoroughly checked her over. He nodded.

"She's asleep."

Each of the men exchanged glances.

"Dude, didn't we all die?" Yamcha stated.

Trunks winced in recollection.

"Yeah…we did…"

"How'd she…?"

They each look to Piccolo. He narrows his eyes and takes in a breath. He scoops Kagome up.

"Even I do not have an answer for this. I've never seen such a thing. I wouldn't even know what to call it. Her energy it's different somehow. It's managed to fuse with the Ki energy she gathers. This spirit energy of hers, it's incredible!"

"She needs a senzu bean." Trunks says in thought. They turn back to the battle between Super Buu and Gohan. Piccolo gruffly laughs.

"He doesn't stand a chance now. He was using our energy to help him become that much stronger. Kagome not only saved our lives, but she's weakened him. Gohan will have him down in no time!"

Sure enough the battle only last for a few minutes. Gohan glances towards his friends and Kagome once more. He nods wanting to wrap this up.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His friends snap back and watch as Super Buu is blown to smithereens. Body parts landed amongst the ground. Gohan hurriedly destroyed each part turning them to nothing, but mere ashes. He didn't want the off chance of Super Buu becoming whole again. Once he was done he dusted himself off. Gohan swallowed back as his focus went back to his mate. His heart sank as he took a few steps towards his friends and Kagome. Piccolo nodded and met him halfway. He handed Kagome over.

"Her body could take no more." Piccolo explains.

"What was that?" Gohan asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Gohan nods and pulls her up against his chest.

"I'm taking you home now Kagome." He whispered.

"Kagome!" Shippo called out as Gohan entered the house with her in his hold.

"What happened?!"

"I'm not quite sure Shippo." Gohan admits.

"Bulma can you get me a senzu bean?"

Bulma gasped out.

"Is she ok?!"

"Bulma please just get it for me."

Bulma nods and rushes over getting one out of her supply. Gohan lays Kagome down on her bed.

"Shippo will you get me a warm, wet, washcloth?"

"Sure thing Gohan!" Shippo takes off.

"Can I help?" Gohan lifts his eyes towards Chibi Trunks.

"Yeah, why don't you get her shoes off."

"OK!"

Gohan cupped her cheek as the others made their way into the house. Bulma walked past and covered her mouth and nose.

"What the hell is that? YOU ALL STINK! GO TAKE A BATH! DON'T YOU COME NEAR THAT POOR GIRL SMELLING LIKE THAT! YOU'LL ONLY MAKE HER FEEL WORSE! OUT! ALL OF YOU AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE HAD A BATH! OUT! OUT! OUT!" Bulma opens the front door and shoves each of them out of the house.

"Gee mom!" Future Trunks groaned.

"Even you Trunks! Now go!"

Gohan could sense the pain Kagome was in. Her entire body was thriving in pain. Bulma hands Gohan the senzu bean. Gohan does his best to prop Kagome up and places the bean down safely so she won't choke. He lays her back down. His hands balled up.

"What is it Gohan?" Bulma questions with concern.

"She's hurting…" He grunts out.

Shippo comes in with the washcloth just as Chibi Trunks managed to get Kagome's shoes off.

"It won't stop… this pain she's feeling…"

Gohan utters and takes her hand.

"I'm right here Kagome. Just keep fighting. I'm not going anywhere."

Shippo's bottom lip quivers.

"She's gonna be alright… right Gohan?"

Gohan nods.

"Yeah I believe so. Kagome just needs her rest."

Bulma takes the washcloth from Shippo's hand and places it on Kagome's forehead. Kagome whimpered out and jerked about in her sleep.

"You look just like your father you know." Bulma remarks.

Gohan looks down to his clothes. He'd put on his father's clothes before leaving the gravity chamber.

"Thought maybe it'd bring me some luck."

Bulma smiled.

"Say you two why don't you help me bake some cookies?! I bet the others are sure to come back with quite an appetite!"

Shippo however flicked his tail about worriedly.

"I won't leave her side Shippo, you have my word." Gohan uttered softly.

Shippo nodded and took off following Chibi Trunks. Bulma winked upon Gohan and pulled Kagome's door shut. Gohan lay down beside Kagome and rolled over facing her.

"I could sense you…" He whispered.

He moves a strand of hair behind her ear and caresses her face.

"It was amazing. The entire time I was training I could sense certain things you were feeling or going through. Like you were right there with me..."

Gohan puts his forehead against hers.

"Please be ok Kagome."

Gohan rears back as Kagome suddenly sucks back a breath. Her eyes were wide and she jolted back.

"Kagome?"

She backed up into a corner of the room. She stared into space and brought her knees up to her chest. Gohan rolled off the bed and slowly approached her.  
"I could feel them!" She calls out and runs both her hands through her hair.

Gohan nods but says nothing as he hunkers down before her. Her eyes begin to tear up.

"I could feel each of their deaths! Their pain! Their fear!" She cried out and Gohan shuddered in thought.

"They passed right through, each of them! THEY WERE DEAD!"

Gohan quickly grabs hold of her. He begins to rock her.

"They all died. They were dead." She says as if in a state of shock.

"And you brought them back. We're not sure how, but each of them are alive, because of you. You saved them!"

He continued to hold her as she cried.

"You're amazing you know that Kagome. I've never met anyone like you. And you're so brave! I don't know many that would have done what you had. I could sense your determination and strength. Kagome I couldn't be prouder than I am at this very moment! You're one hell of a woman. What can I say?!"

Kagome blushes.

"I mean it."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him.

"So he's gone?"

"Yeah Kagome, it's all over."

She hugs him even tighter.

"I love you."

Gohan shut his eyes momentarily as his heart fluttered.

"I love you too Kagome."

She nodded but her eyes came to a close once again. Gohan didn't move. He stayed in that very spot and held her.

The next morning Gohan stretched his body out. The sun was cascading through Kagome's bedroom. That's when he realized two things. They'd slept here all night. That and Kagome was grinding against him like there was no tomorrow. He looked over in surprise. She was still asleep clinging to him tightly, but had one leg wrapped around his waist.

He swallowed back not sure what to do. Her hips gyrated against him and his eyes nearly rolled back. She was angled just right with her sex pressed against his. Gohan found himself even more erected as his name left her lips. His breathing became heavier. He took in a very deep breath and gently rolled her over. Kagome's eyes shot open as he hovered over her.

"Gohan?"

He nodded as she had an arm wrapped around his neck. She smiled and he was lost. Gohan zealously kissed her. Kagome felt his hand traveling up her blouse and under her bra. A moan surpassed his lips as he felt her bare breasts. Her nipples were erect. He used his other hand to lower the straps to her tank top and bra. Gohan froze at the sight of her milky white breasts. Her breathing picked up pace and heat traveled throughout her body. A warm hand caressed her breasts. He looked upon her as if for permission. She nodded and Gohan took the invitation. He began to suck on her breasts. Kagome moaned but swiftly covered her mouth remembering where they were. Gohan looked up as well and fixed her tank top back up. They blushed upon one another and looked towards the door.

"Sorry…" Gohan whispers.

Kagome softly laughs.

"I wasn't thinking either…" She admits.

He swallows back, but kept running his hands along her. He found it hard to stop.

"Kagome I don't ever want you to feel rushed into anything. I want you to feel comfortable."

She nods in understanding.

"I will say this though, I think it'd be wise if we agreed on some sort of birth control plan. Just in case…" His entire face though was flushed over as he said this.

Kagome thought it was sweet how he was acting.

"Actually, I was already considering it."

He lifts his eyes towards her.

"Really?!" He winced realizing how jerk like that sounded.

"Oh man… That's not what I meant. I mean when you're ready…"

Kagome looks upon him curiously. She glances towards the door once more.

"Are you?" She whispers hintingly.

He lets out a nervous laugh and shrugs. Her jaw dropped as Gohan pulled down her pants. It wasn't about him getting pleasure at the moment. That could wait until they had actual protection. This was more about giving her something. Her sex however was so inviting. He ached in thought, he wondered what it would feel like, when that day came. Gohan gawked upon her sexy mound for a moment as he was taken back. Her body was literal perfection to him. Everything about her in fact was. Kagome gasp out and tightly clamped her hands around her mouth. She felt his tongue bury into her sex and he began this lapping motion. She arched off the floor experiencing her first full on orgasm. Gohan smirked loving the way she smelled and tasted. He loved knowing even more so that he'd just got her off and with nothing more than his tongue.

He wanted desperately to keep going, but there was too much risk of getting caught. Gohan gently pulled her pants and panties back up. He then hopped up and offered her a hand up. Once he got her to her feet, he leaned into her ear.

"To be continued…"


	8. Kenji And Kiyoye

Chapter 8

Read and then review. I do not own Inuyasha or Dragonball Z. 

"So when do we get to see you train Kagome?" Shippo questioned as he peeked out of her bag on the way to school.

"Um I'm not sure Krillin hasn't said when we were meeting up again, a lot's taken place since then."

Gohan grinned in thought.

"I'd like to see that myself." He admits.

Kagome looks to him wide eyed.

"You…" She swallows back.

"You want to watch me train?"

"Yeah that'd be cool!"

"Ugh, I don't know Gohan."

He looks to her oddly, but then realizes she's blushing as if embarrassed.

"What's wrong with me watching you train?"

Shippo flickers his tail about.  
"Yeah Kagome, why don't you want Gohan to see you train?"

Gohan lands once they arrive at the school. Kagome starts heading on to class.

"Hey…" Gohan caught up to her.

Kagome held her books up against her chest. He softly chuckled reading it all over her face.

"You're being shy aren't you?"

"NO! No I'm not."

"You totally are. How cute is that? You're afraid of what I'll think!"

"Shut it, Gohan!"

"Haha!" He dies in laughter.

She frowns and folds her arms about her chest.

"Aw, don't be mad."

She huffs out a frustrated breath and pushes past him as she heads inside. Kagome heads on to her locker and starts to exchange her books.

"Are you really mad at Gohan?" Shippo questioned as he appeared as a spider hanging from a web in her locker.

"Shippo!" She called out rather startled at first.

"Please don't be mad at him."

Kagome looks to Shippo oddly.

"I'm not really mad at him Shippo. I just…"

"Just what?"

Shippo falls down as he morphs back to himself. He rubs his head and Kagome softly laughs.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah that didn't feel so great."

"I can imagine so."

Kagome scoops him up and checks him over. She then places him back into her bag. Kagome turned around to see Videl and Trunks sucking face at Videl's locker. She blushed a bit and turned back around to see Gohan's smiling face.

"Gohan! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Well, what way would you like for me to sneak up on you?"

"Funny…"

He shrugs and places his arm around her as he walks with her to class. Gohan gives her a wink as she takes her seat, he like usual sits behind her, Trunks in the middle, and Videl on the end. Kagome thought about everything that had taken place within the last few days. A bit of melancholy came over her as she thought about Majin Buu and how the evil part of him had destroyed him. She couldn't help herself. He was so childlike. But what hit the most witnessing every one of Gohan's friends dying right before her very eyes. How she thought she'd never see them again. To see the look on Gohan's face when he returned to find out all of his friends were no more. Then she remembered how it felt when they returned how they passed right through her as though she were merely a portal.

Gohan reached over sensing her and put a hand upon her shoulder.

"Kagome?" He whispered in concern.

"I'm ok Gohan."

He patted her shoulder and nodded. He leaned back in his chair wishing he knew how to help. They made it through their next few classes then headed on to the cafeteria. Videl and Trunks spent most of the time making out. Kagome blushed a little and Gohan cocked a brow. He folded his arms about his chest and kicked Trunks's foot from under the table. Trunks merely opened one eye and narrowed his brows Gohan's direction. Gohan cleared his throat and shook his head. Trunks shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

Kagome softly giggled and covered her mouth. Gohan smiled and sighed in defeat. His eyes widened as Trunks's hand was traveling up Videl's shirt. Gohan promptly hopped up and grabbed his tray.  
"Um, how about we eat outside today Kagome?"

She nodded bashfully and grabbed her tray as well. Once they were outside Gohan cut her an apologetic look. It wasn't that he didn't feel that way about Kagome as well. He just thought something's were meant to be private not displayed for the world to see. Kissing and holding hands things of that nature he was all for. Feeling up your girl in front of everyone felt somewhat disrespectful to the girl you were with, to Gohan anyhow. He wouldn't do that to Kagome. He was surprised Videl was allowing Trunks to do so.

"Think your father has returned yet?"

Gohan shrugged as he bit into an apple.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure he'll be back soon though."

Kagome handed Shippo her apple as he hopped out of her bag. She smiled seeing how he climbed into Gohan's lap to eat it. Gohan patted him on the head and gave him his slice of chocolate cake as well.

"So what made you decide to join us today?" Gohan asked Shippo curiously.

"Bulma was taking Little Trunks to get his shots today."

Kagome gets this mischievous grin to her face.

"Maybe we need to take you to get yours as well."

Shippo's eyes widen.

"Huh?"

Gohan laughed.

"Every growing boy needs his immunizations."

"HUH?! No way Kagome! I don't need any shots!"

"Are you sure about that?"

He nods still wide eyed.

"Hmmm…"

He hides behind Gohan.

"Tell her Gohan."

"Tell her what exactly?" Gohan taunts.

"I don't need shots!"

Gohan and Kagome both laugh. Shippo folds his arms about his chest in a pouting matter.

"Awe, she was just pulling your leg Shippo." Gohan says whilst scooping him up.

"Or was I?" Kagome teases Shippo with a wink.

"That wasn't funny Kagome!"

"Well sure it wasn't."

Gohan and Kagome sigh as the bell rings. They pick up their trays and dump out the contents and put them away. They then head on to their next class.

 

Kagome and Gohan sat back to back outside as they did their homework and make up work for the couple days they had missed of school. After they were done Shippo and Trunks ran out of the house butt naked again and jumped into the spring. Kagome giggled as they were splashing one another. She smiled in thought realizing she'd never truly seen Shippo this happy. She also couldn't help, but to notice that Gohan never yelled at Shippo like Inuyasha had. That had always bothered Kagome, because often enough Inuyasha would forget that Shippo was just a kid himself.

Kagome tilted her head back towards Gohan. She noticed he was reading some sort of brown journal.

"What's that?"

He repositioned himself and scooted back against a tree. He patted the area between his legs. Kagome took the hint and crawled into his lap. She leaned against his chest as he turned another page.

"It's one of my ancestor's journals. My father thought it might help us if I read it."

Gohan kissed her neck and nuzzled against it.

"It's really quite interesting. I've only read the first couple entries."

He runs his finger along one of the pages.

"His name was Genji (two beginnings) and she was Kiyoye (purity and grace) a gladiator and priestess."

Kagome rose up and looked to him oddly.

"Priestess?"

He nods.

"Something wrong?"

"Ironic is all. That has to do with my abilities. So one your ancestors was with a priestess?"

He nods.

"It seems so."

"That's what Kikyo was." Gohan didn't comment on the look on her face when she said Kikyo's name.

"And Genji he was a gladiator?" She questions with a smile.

He grins.

"Yep, would you like for me to read some of the entries?"

"Sure."

"Hmmm… here we go…

I'm not certain just how much more I can endure. They constantly use us. At first I enjoyed the attention. I cannot lie. To have everyone calling out your name, to think you're their hero. Knowing I can beat them all! But the truth is I am nothing more than a slave, just as the others. Even the ones whose lives I've taken in order to survive. That's just how it is. I never wanted to hurt anyone. But it was either my life or theirs. It's nothing more than a fight for survival now. It's no longer fun or a game. It became that way the first night they had me take an actual life. Those are the nights when they call for fight to the death. I cannot bear to think of their faces. So much blood lies within my hands. I was raised a peaceful man! My father and his before him yes we tend to possess certain powers that no one can truly understand. We have fought to keep it secret for so long. We never used them to cause other's harm only to protect our loved ones or village when needed. 

It was I that dishonored my family. Without knowing it I allowed my secret to be found out. I'd no clue I was being watched from afar. That was the day they came and took me. I watched as my father died. They burned down my family's house. They forced me to watch as they required them to evacuate. Leaving me to know they would be forever in poverty. Even through my father and I's abilities we were overpowered. We never knew there were other's like us. His name was Veran the man that took my father's life, a very conceited man with much power. He had one another with him just like us. Together they wiped out our entire village they enslaved us younger men, my brother included. I will never forgive myself. So much darkness surrounds our world now. I remember it wasn't that long ago we participated in the town picnic. My brother and I went for a swim with my father in the lake, while my mother and the other women set up the food. It was one of the best days ever. What I wouldn't give to have those days back. 

They chant my name, but it is not out of love, respect, or anything noble. Not like I once thought. They chant not for me but the blood, the agony, and for death. This is what entertains them. So many times I have thought about giving up. I've imagined allowing one of the weaker ones take me down. So they might can live and I will finally be reunited with my father and whatever family I might have lost along the way and haven't a clue about. Every night I pray at times I never stop. I pray for hope, for peace, for my family's safety. And yet even as I write this I'm being called out again. It's engrained into me. I cannot lose no matter what. It is what was taught. I know nothing else. So others will have to die, because I will not!

Genji"

Gohan took in a breath and looked upon Kagome.

"That's terrible!"

He nodded with a strange feeling flowing about him. He just wasn't sure what it was. Gohan cleared his throat and handed over the book.

"You can read the next one."

She nodded and scooted up a bit. Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist as she read.

"Could it be? Has an angel risen to save us all from this hell? I haven't been able to take my eyes off her! She's the most beautiful woman I've ever had the privilege of laying eyes on. Her eyes… something about those gorgeous brown eyes. 

So much bravery! She too a warrior! Such heart and strength. I'm not even certain I know how to write this! They call her Kiyoye. She led her people right on in here as if she owned the place. There was no fear in this woman's eyes nor heart! Just as I was to fight another battle to the death, she and her people came and freed us all! This woman is a dead shot with that bow and arrow of hers. She didn't miss a single mark. I knew I needed to help, but I couldn't take my eyes off her. I just stood there like some buffoon while she and her people took over the coliseum we were fighting in. I wasn't able to blink until I realized Veran was about to end this magnificent woman's very existence. I couldn't have that no! Not her! Just as he was to take his blade to her I jumped in. For once I finally felt honor and bravery. I hadn't truly felt that before. I thought I had once, but no. This was a fight I was going to win! I could feel it down to my core. It was her! I knew it to. I'd never fought with such grace and pride before. This urge to let this woman know she was safe alongside of me was so powerful. It felt amazing! The surge within me only continued to grow as the battle around us continued. As I was to finish this Veran with abilities like mine off, I turned to see her fighting as well. She spun three arrows within her bow and fired. Three men tumbled to the ground and she twirled around with her blade and took out a man that had tried to sneak up on her. I turned back to my own battle to realize the man was already dead. I looked upon my hands in sheer disbelief as they were around his throat. I don't even remember doing it. I was so focused on this woman; I hadn't even realized I'd taken the very life of the man that took my father's! His son however had. I wasn't aware of him coming right for me. She had though and yet again saved my life. She leaped over and blocked his blade with her own. He was so much more powerful than she was though and she knew it. I saw it in her eyes. Still she was determined. I pivoted about as quickly as possible only it wasn't quick enough. By the time I managed to grab him and toss him aside. He'd his blade within her arm. She staggered back holding it and though I knew it wasn't wound that would end her life. I became furious. It became personal and I didn't even know this woman. That wasn't how it felt though. Something was just so familiar.

I hurriedly scooped her up and followed her people out as we freed the other slaves. Once we found a place to safely camp. I tended to her arm. From the way her people acted it was very rare for the priestess to become wounded in battle. I soon learned this woman was one they looked up to. They seemed lost without her. Kiyoye a woman so loved and respected by her people that many of them cried and bared gifts. She assured them she was fine that she just needed to rest. 

It wasn't long before the other gladiators began to notice the other women she traveled with as well. There were a few men along with her, but not many. Some had been without a woman for so long they were already bedding with some in their tents. Not I. I stayed with the priestess as one of her maidens sewed her up. I helped in whatever way I could. Soon her eyes came to a close. I knew I should probably leave and let the women do their jobs, but I simply could not. I stayed in that tent all night long. That was when I soon learned that there was only one the woman truly feared. His name was Ikki (One horseman). It was his name she called out upon her sleep. It made my skin crawl how she balled up her hands and shrieked out in terror." 

Kagome's skin crawled and she promptly handed the journal back to Gohan.

"I don't want to read anymore."

He nodded, but looked to her concerned. Kagome rose to her feet and headed inside. Gohan rather understood why to be honest. It was creeping him out as well, the mere similarities, it was uncanny.

"Hey son!"

Gohan shot up with relief at the sound of his voice.

"Dad!"  
Goku smiled.

"I see you're reading the journal."

"Um yeah… You said you read this right?"

Goku nods and waves to Trunks and Shippo.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd?"

Goku shrugs.

"Not really…"

Gohan slanted his eyes a little in wonder.

"So did you find Vegeta?"

Little Trunks came running right up to Goku. Goku scooped him up and kissed the top of his head.

"No…" Goku admits with full disappointment in his eyes.

"I just don't get it. I can sense him. It's so strong, but I can't find him anywhere. No matter how close I think I might be getting, he's nowhere to be found."

"That's strange."  
"Tell me about it."

"Where's Kagome?" Goku questioned as Shippo made his way out of the water as well.

"Eh, she's inside I think some of the things in here rather got to her."

Goku nodded and placed Trunks back down.

"I figured it would to be honest. There's some pretty powerful stuff in there. Some that hits a little close to home. I sure hope Bulma's got supper ready. I'm starving!"

Gohan smiles and shake his head as his father went on inside. Gohan however looked to the journal once more.

"Kiyoye…?" He whispers to himself and looks towards the sky.

 

"We take turns on the top and bottom! Tonight's my night to be on top!" Shippo declares excitably as he shows Kagome his and Chibi Trunks new room off.

She smiled as Trunks was handing her one of his action figures.

"Would you like to play with us Kagome?!"

"Sure!"

She sat down with Shippo and Trunks. Shippo was beginning to act more and more his age the longer they were here. He didn't have to worry about the concerns they once had back in the feudal era. It made her happy to see him truly giving into his childhood. Sota nevertheless entered her mind. She wondered what her family was doing now. Were they ok? She prayed they weren't fretting over her whereabouts. She took in a deep breath and played with Shippo and Trunks before it was time for them to go to bed. She tucked Trunks in first then picked up Shippo and placed him up on the top bunk.

"You really like it here don't you Shippo?" She whispered as Trunks was already asleep.

Shippo nodded.

"I hope we never have to leave.  
"What about our friends Shippo and my family?"

Shippo cut her a guilty glance.

"Don't…" She says taking notice.  
"It's ok I understand. Part of me never wants to leave either, but I can't give up hope of finding our friends and seeing my family again."

Shippo's bottom lip quivers.

"I'm sorry Kagome! I…"

She shakes her head and scoops him back up.  
"I didn't mean to make you cry Shippo. This is hard on the both of us. Everything's so confusing right now."

"Use to all I could think about was collecting the shards to avenge my father." Shippo admitted wiping his eyes.

"But now I don't even think about the shards. I don't want to. This is family Kagome. Family I've never truly had."

She nodded but lowered her head.

"And what happens if we find a way to go back home?"

"I'd never leave you Kagome. You know that. I don't want to leave. But I'd go wherever you go even if you decided to take back that jerk Inuyasha. I love you Kagome."

Kagome found herself breaking down along with Shippo now.

"I love you too Shippo."

"Did you really think I wouldn't want to be with you Kagome?"

She lowered her head in shame and wiped her eyes.

"You're like the mother I never had. Why would I ever want us to part?"

Kagome looked to Shippo in shock.

"You really think of me like that?"

"Well yeah you take care of me! You always have. No one's ever shown me the amount of kindness you have. But you also know when to call me out when I've done something wrong. Isn't that what a real mother would do?"

Kagome nods not able to form words at the moment. Shippo smiles and crawls back into bed and pulls the sheets over him. He yawns and stretches out his tiny fox arms.

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Sweet dreams Shippo, you too Trunks." She whispers as she pulls their door shut.

Once she exits their room she rushes out of the house. Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe. She bowled over desperate for air. She felt a soothing hand along her back. Kagome rose up with tears in her eyes. Gohan embraced her lovingly. He got a good hold of her and leaped into a nearby tree. He had her lay against his chest as he kicked back. Neither said a word just held one another.

 

Gohan, Shippo, and Chibi Trunks watched from a nearby tree as Kagome trained. Once again Piccolo was across the way watching with interest as well. He had grown curious as to what all she could do.

Gohan was quite impressed as he witnessed Kagome blocking most of Krillin's moves. He got a few in that had Gohan grimacing, but he knew that just came with the territory. Still, it bothered him to see Kagome taking a few hits. He also knew that Krillin wasn't using his full power with Kagome. It was just enough to teach her and that's all she really needed.

"Ok, now your turn Kagome. Give me your best shot!" Krillin called out with a bit of a mischievous grin.

She nodded confidently and took position. Krillin waved her over letting her know he was ready. Kagome gritted her teeth not able to get a single hit in. Gohan narrowed his eyes and paid more attention. She just wasn't moving fast enough. That and she still had one other thing working against her. Kagome hadn't learned out to fly. So she couldn't hover like Krillin was. Learning flight was one of the keys in helping in any battle, especially with speed. Gohan kept that in mind as he continued to observe. He thought he'd surprise Krillin for their next training session. Gohan smiled in thought.

"What's that smile for Gohan?" Shippo questioned as he sat upon his shoulder.

"Oh I think it's time to amp things up a little that's all."

Kagome called for a break after too much longer. She was covered in sweat and completely worn out. Krillin tossed her a towel and bottle of water.

"We're not quite done. I thought we'd do some more Ki shots here in a moment."

Kagome looked to Krillin as if to plea. He softly chuckled.

"It won't take long Kagome."

She blows out a huffy breath and takes her stance yet again. Gohan chuckled to himself and Trunks and Shippo clapped as Kagome pulled off the Destructo Disk move. Gohan also took notice of the silver aura to it. He thought that was a bit unusual he wondered why it was so different. He thought back to what Piccolo had said and the battle with Buu.

"Can I try something different?" Kagome called out.

Krillin shrugged.

"Sure go for it. Just be careful."

She nods. They all quietly watched as Kagome shut her eyes. She motioned her hands about as she collected the Ki she needed. Her hair flowed off her shoulders and Gohan cocked a brow.

"AWESOME!" Shippo and Chibi Trunks called out as a silver energy bow appeared in her left hand, within her right was a silver arrow. Kagome pulled back on the bow and fired off her arrow.

She hit a tree in the distance behind Krillin. The tree not only spilt right down the middle but it exploded. The tree didn't tumble down but it had a massive spilt all the way down where you could see straight through it and the bark around it was peeled back. Kagome made her way over to the tree and ran her fingers along the tree where it took damage. She turned back with a grin.

"Now that was pretty cool!"

Gohan laughed and Krillin stood there in utter amazement.

"How'd you do that?!"

"I'm not sure. I knew I could though. I know it's crazy, but I could feel it. Looks like I no longer have to copy your move Krillin!"

He rubs the back of his neck.

"It never bothered me any."

Gohan hopped down from the tree.

"Can I see it again?"

"Yeah Kagome, we want to see you do that again!" Shippo called out.

Kagome slightly blushed, but shrugged. She aimed at a tree beside it.

"But more oomph behind it this time." Gohan hinted as he stood beside her.

She nodded and focused on collecting more Ki than last time. Kagome lifts her arrow slightly higher than before. The entire tree vanishes as the arrow hits. Only they all look up in the air as they heard a whistling sound. The tree was flying through the air and bisected a cloud that was in the air. She looked back to Gohan with widened eyes. Every man there except for Piccolo had their jaws dropped. Piccolo merely narrowed his eyes.

"Hmmmm…" He hummed to himself impressed by what he'd witnessed.

"Remind me not to ever make you mad!" Gohan said but wasn't so sure he was joking either.

 

"Alright you guys got everything packed?" Goku questions.  
Gohan and Kagome look to one another and nod.

"You guys might wanna head on out before dark if you wanna get a head start."

"We were just about to."

Kagome hugs Shippo before they leave. It was Friday right after school. Gohan wanted whatever time they could get, knowing he'd have to go even further out this time to look for the dragon balls. After they're good and ready to go they head out the door. Gohan picks Kagome up and they take off. Gohan went the opposite direction as last time only this time he cradled Kagome in his arms as she held the scanner. After a few hours the sun was about to set so he decided to land and set up camp for the night.

He started a fire and Kagome helped him set up a tent. After everything was prepared they set by the fire for little while.

"Gohan?"  
"Yes?"

He had his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on her shoulder.

"Where did your father get that journal from?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't say, just that it belonged to one of our ancestors."

She nodded and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Have you read anymore?"  
"A little."

Kagome took in a breath.

"Does it get any better?"

Gohan chuckled a bit and took it out of his pocket.

"It seemed to be picking up when I last stopped."

"Then read me the good parts."

"Ok."

Gohan flips to the last entry he had stopped on.

"Kiyoye wasn't aware I was still within the room. I wasn't aware that I'd fallen asleep. The maids had left going to their own tents for the night. So it was just the two of us in one tent. She had risen and tiredly began to unclothe. I wasn't aware of the situation until I myself had wakened, before me stood the angel in all her glory. I couldn't turn away. I knew I should. I knew what I was doing was wrong so very wrong How could I disrespect such a beauty? I must've made some sort of noise or shifted in my seat. She gasped out and covered her breasts, but the woman's sex was still bare. It caused me to…"

Gohan clears his throat and stops

"Eh maybe I should skip that part…" Kagome giggled at the blush upon Gohan's face.

He started to flip through the journal to find a better entry. Kagome however rolled over facing him.  
"What do you think our first time will be like?"

His eyes widened and he swallowed back nervously.

"Well… great! I hope!"

Kagome laughs and wraps her arms around his neck as she leans against him. Gohan put the journal away.

"Maybe we should call it a night. We got an early start ahead of us tomorrow."

Kagome rose and went into the tent. She took off her shoes and was lifting the covers to the pallet Gohan had set up. Gohan hadn't put out the fire yet so Kagome could see. He peeked inside to make sure she was ready. She was bent over fluffing one of the pillows. Her cotton panties and long legs were right there and he twitched with desire. They had already gone to town and got Kagome on birth control. Still, he wasn't about to do anything until she gave the go.

She'd turned as he was about to put out the fire.

"Gohan?"

He turned back towards her. A blush came over her face.

"Can we leave it going just a bit longer?"

He nodded and crawled on inside and zipped the tent. The fire going outside still allowed them to see what they were doing. Gohan froze as Kagome started to take off all her clothes.

"Kagome…?" He whispered.

She smiled and got under the covers. He raised his brows and smiled.

"Why'd you cover up?"

"Because you're still clothed!"

He looks down to his clothes.

"So if I… you'll…"

She nods. Gohan couldn't get naked fast enough. He then reached over and gently tugged on the covers. Kagome giggled as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. They began to take in one another's bodies. Kagome's frame was so much smaller than his. Gohan was all muscle and had no shame in the department of size. Kagome curiously looked down as he throbbed against her. He let out a moan as she took her hand to it. She'd never touched a man like that before. He pulsated in her hand. She couldn't believe how warm to the touch he was. The way he swelled up with just her touch.

Gohan eagerly kissed her lips and lay her down on the pallet. He placed the pillow behind her head so she'd be comfortable. He licked along her breasts and forced himself away for a moment. He lifted his eyes towards her.  
"Are you sure about this? If you don't want to, we can wait. Don't think you have to do anything you don't want to."

Her breathing was erratic. The scent of her arousal was flooring him and had him aching even more.

"I'm ready…" She whispered.

Gohan nodded.

"If I need to stop you let me know." He was nervous as hell about hurting her.

He knew it would at first. That was the part he wasn't going to like. He just had to also keep in mind he was a lot stronger than she was and not to get so excited, he let his saiyan side out. He wasn't sure if that was possible or not. They were both virgins and both hadn't a clue how exactly this was going to go. Kagome bit her lower lip nervously as he arched over her. He caressed her cheek and kissed her. Gohan looked her in the eyes once more before they started.

"I love you Kagome."

She smiled and ran her hand along his chest.

"I love you too Gohan."

He took in a deep breath and looked down to see what he was working with. His eyes widened in thought. He curiously placed his fingers inside and paid attention to how she stretched out. That gave him more hope. She reached over and took his hand for a moment.

"It's ok Gohan."

He swallowed back and nodded. At her words he carefully placed himself inside. Kagome bit into her pillow in preparation. He didn't dare move at first. Kagome gave the nod and he plunged his way in. He moaned out feeling that wall hit. It felt so incredible. Heat and wetness surrounded him. Kagome gave a soft whimper and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Keep going." She whispered.

Gohan nodded and began to stroke himself within her sex. He kissed along her neck and shoulders hoping to get her mind off the pain. Kagome whimpered off and on, but encouraged him to continue. He hated that she was in pain when he was in literal ecstasy. He'd never felt so good in his entire life. Kagome clung to him for dear life waiting for the pain to subside. He took in a breath of relief when he finally heard a moan escape her lips. The pain he was sensing from her died down. At this knowledge he kissed her even more feverishly and drove himself within her slightly harder and at a faster pace. She arched her back and loosened her grip on him. He wanted to last longer, but there was just no way.

"Kagome…" He whispered with a moan behind it.

Gohan released feeling as though he'd never stop coming. He kept going till she milked him of everything he had. Once he was done he carefully pulled out. Kagome smiled and his heart felt as though it'd flutter out of his chest. He smiled in return and kissed her lips once more.

"I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

She shook her head and ran her hands along his biceps.

"Good..."

He reached over and grabbed some wipes they had packed. Gohan gently cleaned off the evidence of her losing her virginity. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face though. He could feel her happiness and love as well only adding to the moment. Once he was done cleaning them both off he lay beside her and pulled the covers up over them. Kagome cuddled up against him and he held her close.

THAT WASN'T YOURS TO GIVE KAGOME! I'M GETTING CLOSER AND YOU KNOW IT! I WILL FIND YOU KAGOME! YOU BELONG TO ME! I OWN YOU!

Gohan felt her fear before she even tried jerking away from him. He didn't drop his hold.  
"No Kagome. Don't let him do this!"

She squirmed beneath his hold. Gohan held her tighter he kissed her forehead.

"I'm right here Kagome. I won't let anyone hurt you. There's no one here. It's just us."

He felt her tears running down his chest. He continued to hold her until she fell asleep. Once he knew she was out he scooted out from under her. Gohan checked her over and tucked her in. He then went outside. He paced around the fire outside. He looked around in thought.

"Where are you? You bastard…"


	9. Not Welcomed

Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha or Dragonball Z. Read and then review please.

Gohan yawned and stretched. He smiled seeing Kagome was curled up beside him. His hands ran along her naked body. Her eyes opened and darted upon his. Kagome smiled and she rolled over stretching out her arms.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" He hinted.

"I'm fine…" She curiously ran her hand along her sex.

She shrugged.

"It's not even sore."

He took in a breath of relief. She softly giggled and kissed him. Gohan moaned into her mouth prolonging the kiss. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest. He loved the feeling of her naked body pressed against his. It felt so incredible so natural. Odd feelings came over Kagome. She never felt safer than she did around Gohan. She felt happier and more at peace. Making love to him only made those feelings much more powerful. She found herself aching for him all over again. Once Gohan sensed her desire he rolled her over. The both of them gasped out as he placed himself within her.

Gohan wanted Kagome to feel what he had felt last night. He thrust about her and could feel her getting wetter with each stroke he gave. Kagome cried out his name as she came to a full climax. Gohan found himself thrusting even harder now.

"That's right Kagome feel me." He whispered in her ear.

At his words she literally gushed. Gohan's eyes nearly rolled back as he felt the sudden liquid heat hitting him like a geyser going off.

"Again Kagome… I wanna feel you too!"

Like clockwork he felt her yet again. Gohan grinned ear to ear. He loved knowing he could get her going like that and it felt so good. Within a few more strokes Gohan spilled his seed. They rolled around kissing one another. Kagome giggled as the hit the edge of the tent.

"Oops." Gohan uttered causing her to laugh again.

He too chuckled and kissed her once more.

"I love you…" He said softly and caressed her cheek.

She smiled in a way that melted Gohan's heart completely.

"I love you too Gohan."

"I guess we better get started."

Kagome nods as he hops up and she laughs as he nearly trips trying to get into his pants. He wore a blue outfit like that of the orange when he fought Buu. Kagome noticed he'd changed his sense of style since he'd returned from training. He somehow seemed even sexier she found herself thinking as he pulled his shirt over his head. Kagome reached over and grabbed her skirt. She slipped it on and bent over looking for her panties. Gohan looked over and his eyes bulged. He grew hard all over again at the kitty shot she was giving him. He cleared his throat and bent down picking up her panties that were by his feet.

"Um Kagome?"

She looked over as he held her panties. Kagome made her way over and reached for them. He playfully raised them up higher.

"Or you could go without."

"Gohan! You should be ashamed of yourself."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her kissing her again. Something he found he couldn't stop doing.

"Hmmm."

He hunkered down and lifted one of her legs. Kagome balanced along his shoulders as he helped her slip them back on.

"I still say you look better without them."

"I imagine you would think so!"

He shrugs as she finishes getting dressed. Kagome then grabs her bag and heads out. Gohan was putting the tent away as Kagome went to find a more secluded as Mother Nature was calling. Once Kagome finished she started to head back. Only someone snatched her and immediately wrapped their hand around her mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw others. She stopped counting at thirty. Every man there had a gun or knife on them. They all wore kerchiefs over their mouths and were dressed like thieves. The one that had her in his clutch, roughly yanked the bag that carried the dragon balls off her back. He holds the bag in the air and one of the other men nodded. He chunked the bag at the man and the man opened it nodding in approval.

"What do we do with her?"

The man makes his way over and cups her chin looking her over.

"Pretty little thing isn't she?"

Kagome swallowed back nervously.

"She might make things more interesting. Bring her along."

Kagome struggles in their hold and she stomps on the man's foot that had her. She then elbowed him and quickly disarmed him. She turned and aimed his gun at him. He chuckled and raised his hands in the air. Kagome winced hearing the multiple sounds of chambers loading. Each man had their finger on the trigger and was aiming right at her.

"Nice move… but don't be stupid woman."

Kagome winced feeling a gun piercing into her back. She dropped the gun and raised her hands in the air.

"Let's go…" The man gruffly demanded.

Gohan snapped his head the direction Kagome had gone. He sensed distress within her. He took off the direction she'd gone.

"Kagome?" He called out as he wandered about the area.

He hunkered down and ran his fingers along the footprints in the dirt. He narrowed his eyes seeing that there were many. Gohan also made out hers as well. He lifted his eyes towards the area they were headed. He rose back up his hands becoming fists.

"On my way Kagome, just hang on." He whispered to himself.

The men continued to lead Kagome throughout the wilderness. Kagome did her best to discreetly leave signs for Gohan, such as broken branches or whatever she could think of. Two hours had gone by before they got to a campsite. A man stepped out of one the tents. He was wiping his mouth clean like he'd just finished eating. He wore a red shirt, black leather jacket and pants. The men shoved Kagome down before him.

"Looks like we found your treasures and a bride boss."

The man tilted his head upon Kagome. He offered her a hand and she recoiled.

"Hmmm…"

He picks up the bag instead and looks through it. He sighs.

"Such a shame the dog man took off with our other one."

Kagome's eyes darted towards the man as he said this.

"Did you say dog man?"

The man narrowed his eyes upon her, but didn't answer.

"Please sir, tell me about the dog man! What did he look like?"

The man reached over and forced her mouth open. He then looked down her shirt. Kagome slapped him across the face. He gritted his teeth but continued on with his inspection. He forced her up and lifted her skirt.

"STOP THAT!" She shouted and went to shove him away from her.

"You're cute..." He circles her as though a vulture would their pray.

"You're fixing to see just how cute I can be!" She shouts furiously as he ran a hand along her waist.

"You got some mouth on you woman. I'm not so sure I like that!"

"Oh believe me the feeling is completely mutual!"

He nodded and reached over and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut it! You're much prettier when you're not talking!"

He takes a kerchief from his pocket and ties it around her mouth so she can't talk.

"Tie her up for now she's getting on my nerves. I'd hate to kill her before we even wed!"

One of the guys starts laughing.  
"Right boss?"

They drag Kagome over to a tree and tie her too it. She rolls her eyes.

"Think she's going to cry?" One of them questions.

The other tilts his head and put his gun to her forehead. Kagome narrows her eyes and stares him down. He half laughs.

"She's not the crying type. Now are you?"

Kagome doesn't answer. They start to walk away only the guy that had his gun to her turns back around and promptly pulls the trigger. She jumps and screams out. They all die in laughter. She closes her eyes realizing the chamber was empty.

"Now she's crying…"

Gohan had just caught the tail end as he approached the campsite. His body automatically went saiyan mode. Gohan was pissed and they were about to find out just how pissed he truly was. He focused on keeping his Ki levels down enough they wouldn't spot him with the plan he had in mind. He swiftly made his way through and knocked out one of the thieves that were closet to him. Gohan put on the thieves clothes. The only thing that would be revealed was his hair. He looked to see that there was a mixture of thieves within the group. He was certain he could fool them just long enough to get Kagome out of harm's way.

The thieves had started a fire and were about to cook something for everyone to eat. Gohan was about to sneak over to Kagome, when the man in the red and black came out of the tent.

He sat upon one of the logs by the fire.

"Bring me my bride to be."

"Bride to be?" Gohan whispered through gritted teeth.

His eyes widened as a handful of them went and untied Kagome. They roughly shoved her about leading her towards their boss. Gohan shook his head as they pushed her into the man's lap. The man took one of the dragon balls from his pocket. He lowered the gag they had on Kagome.

"Tell me what this is woman!" He demanded.

"I don't know." She lies.

"Don't you lie to me woman! You have three already you must know! Why else would you be collecting them?!"

"Tell me about the dog man!" She demands in return.

Gohan cocks a brow at this. He too listens in curiously.

"These first!"

"NO! You want to know about those! You tell me about this dog man! What did he look like and what did he want?!"

"You dare make demands of me?! Woman!" The man scoffs.

"You want to know about these right? A deal for a deal."

Gohan inches his way closer but continues to watch everyone around him.

"Fine!"

Kagome smiles. Amazing how does she do it? I can sense her. She's frightened, but she's not even showing it. Leave it to Kagome to start making demands of the kidnappers. He shook his head in thought.

"So tell me…" He holds the ball before her.

"You first then I'll tell you all you need to know."

They all aim their guns at her.

"You can kill me sure. But you'll never know how to use these without me."

The man sighs and has his men lower their guns.

"So the dog man… Did he have one of these too?"

"Actually he stole one of them from us. Took 48 of my men in the process! There were 83 of us! The bastard! He'd powers like I'd never seen! He kept asking about some girl."

Kagome swallowed back nervously.

"And what was her name?"

"Eh… Katone, Katrina? Hell if I know."

"I think he said Kagome boss."

Gohan staggered back some sensing Kagome. Her heartbeat sped up. Her fear spiked up.

"What did he look like…?" She forced out with a quivery voice.

"Why is this beast a friend of yours?!"

She shakes her head. The man looks upon her oddly.

"Then what is your interest in this man?!"

He grabs her roughly by the hair.

"Answer me woman!" Gohan couldn't help but to think the guy sounded a lot like Vegeta.

Gohan's eyes widen and everyone else there shot up in utter shock. Kagome suddenly had the man pinned to a tree. Her hand was around his throat.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AND KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU BIG JERK!"

Gohan was in a state of temporary shock so was every other man there.

"What the hell? How did you do that?! Are you a witch?!"  
"Sure, why not! And I hex you all!"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. A vision of Kagome in nothing but leather lingerie and holding a whip hit Gohan. He cleared his throat in thought and continued to inch his way closer and closer.

The man quickly reversed the pin and tied her back to the tree.

"Now your turn!" He demanded and put a gun to her chin.

"What are the orange balls for?"

Kagome shut her eyes.

"Woman I'm talking to you! Now answer the question!"

Kagome didn't move. She didn't even open her eyes. Gohan knew what she was doing he could feel it. Sure enough a blast of Ki that came from Kagome sent the man flying back. Gohan took the opportunity to zip over and shield Kagome. The men began to fire their guns right at Kagome. Gohan rapidly took the hits directed at her. Kagome's jaw dropped as she witnessed the bullets bouncing right off him. The men stopped firing their guns and looked to Gohan in shock. He ripped off the kerchief. His eyes narrowed upon them all. He shook his finger upon them.

"You're all in big trouble now."

Kagome looked on in astonishment.

"Gohan?" She whispered in disbelief.

She'd seen him in saiyan mode before but not quite like this. He nodded and kept his eye on the men before them. From there Kagome wasn't sure what was what everything happened so fast. Gohan was moving so fast he was leaving after images of himself. The men would fire at him and he wouldn't really be standing where he seemed to be. Even Kagome found herself confused on where he was. He was disarming men left and right. A pile of guns and knives soon made in the center of the campsite, to the right of that was a pile of men that he'd knocked out. Not a single man there was able to penetrate through Gohan's moves.

Kagome's mouth stayed open the entire time. Flies could have flown in and out and she'd have never known. She couldn't believe what she was seeing or not seeing for that matter. Gohan saved the thief Kagome and sent flying back for last. He grabbed him by the scruffs of his shirt and lifts him into the air.

"I have a problem with this said to be marriage."

The guy wraps his hands around Gohan's wrists.

"So I'm canceling your plans!" Gohan tosses him into the pile he had the other men in.

He looks towards Kagome. He did all this in just level one. Gohan wasn't even at level two yet. He knew he wouldn't need it so why waste the energy? Kagome finally sucks back a breath and closes her mouth. Gohan makes his way over and rips the ropes freeing her from the tree.

Kagome looks around and shakes her head.

"You… you, did all this… like… what?!"

Kagome stumbled back a little.

"Easy now…"

"What was that Gohan?"

"Are you alright Kagome?"

She shakes her head.

"I've never seen anything like that. I thought I'd seen all there was to see. Boy was I ever wrong."

"Kagome, are you certain you're ok?"

She nods, but looked to be in slight shock. Gohan even sensed that she rather was. Sure enough Kagome took a few steps and she nearly fainted.

"Kagome!"

Gohan hurriedly scooped her up. She starts giggling and covers her mouth.

"You really are amazing."

Gohan clears his throat.

"Um thanks! But are sure you're going to be alright?"

She nods but starts to giggle again. Gohan sighed with concern.

"Let's get your things and get out of here whattaya say?"

"Sounds good to me."

After they gather her bag and the dragon balls, Gohan grabs ahold of her. He takes off in flight. He heads back to their camping site and begins to gather their supplies.

"He's here you know…" She says a way that nearly sent Gohan chills.

He stops what he's doing and looks upon her.

"It's not just my imagination and he's getting closer Gohan."

"So I heard…"  
He utters and goes back to packing everything up.

"He killed 48 of their men. I imagine that's not even half of what he's done and he won't stop there. Not until I give him what he wants."

Gohan freezes and gazes upon her. He grits his teeth and points right at her.  
"That's not an option! We don't give up Kagome! We fight!"

"People are dying!"

"They were thieves Kagome!"  
"And what's to say he hasn't or won't go after innocent people?! It's happening all over again Gohan!"

"You truly think he'll stop just because you give yourself up to him?! If he succeeds he will only become even more of a monster than what he is now Kagome! Why do you think he wants you so bad?! It sure as hell has nothing to do with love! And it's not just you he's after he's after these dragon balls with the jewel shards! I don't even want to begin to think about what he's capable of if he gets them before we do! So no Kagome that's not a damn option. So you can get that out of your head right now and come up with some other plan. One that keeps you and Shippo safe and leaves these dragon balls in our possession!"

She nods and looks to the ground. Gohan sighs as he finishes packing everything. He makes his way over to Kagome and lifts her chin with his fingers.  
"I didn't mean to make you cry Kagome. I just can't let you do that. You need to understand… You and Shippo mean a lot to me. I can't stand to see you two going through this. The mere idea of you giving up… that's not the Kagome I know. That's not the one I just witnessed back at that camp. Hell…" Gohan shakes his head.

"I've never met a woman like you. The way you stood up to those men and managed to turn the tables around. Now that was awesome."

Kagome half smiles and shakes her head.

"There she is… Keep that smile. Don't let him destroy who you are. Now are you ready to learn how to fly?"

She looks to him wide eyed. He chuckles.

"Use your energy that you normally use for gathering Ki… Only use it to focus on flying. You need to relax your body and feel it through the core of your stomach. Once you feel that energy hit push it up!"

She nods and closes her eyes.

"Just not too high at first Kagome, let's keep it simple then we can go from there."

A couple of minutes go by and Kagome opens her eyes. She hadn't even budged. Gohan sighs.

"You need to stop thinking about him. I can sense you, you know. Fearing him is only feeding into what he wants. He's not even here and you're letting him control you, just as he always has. Quit letting him win Kagome. You're making yourself weak. I can feel it, your body is trying to give up and cave in. If you give up then what? I'm right here Kagome… NOW MAKE HIM LEAVE! PUSH HIM OUT OF YOUR THOUGHTS! LET HIM KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FEAR HIM! THAT HE CANNOT RULE YOUR LIFE! He's using energy to haunt you with. He's not here Kagome! At least not close enough for me to sense."

KAGOME! DON'T YOU DARE KAGOME! YOU WILL NOT FORGET ME! PUSH ME AWAY AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I FOUND YOU AND SHIPPO! YOU THINK I WON'T MAKE YOU WATCH WHILE I RIP SHIPPO APART!

"Kagome!" Gohan shouts in panic as her eyes rolled back and she began to hover off the ground.

That's right Kagome! Think about me tearing your precious Shippo limb from limb and hearing him scream for mercy! Watching him reach out for you! Knowing it was all your fault! You should have listened to me Kagome! LISTEN TO ME NOW! I'm only getting stronger! You will have no choice but to succumb to me! And you will!

Kagome's eyes shot open.

"Gohan!" She called out reaching out for him.

He quickly hovered over towards her.

"Kagome…? " He questioned softly feeling slightly panicked.

"He won't leave… it hurts…" She says behind gritted teeth.

Gohan takes her hands.

"Close your eyes Kagome."

He wasn't even sure if this would work. But he couldn't stand it anymore. Her pain was his and if he couldn't fight this Inuyasha in person. He'd do it through her!  
Gohan shut his eyes as well as they both floated off the ground.

"Relax your muscles and your mind."

Once he feels her grow less tense. He puts his forehead to hers.

"Let me in Kagome…" He says softly.

Gohan had never attempted something like this. He was determined though.

Kagome went limp in his hold. He began to search. All of Gohan's focus went to her.

What are you doing here?! Gohan froze to the demanding voice.

I can sense you, you know! LEAVE!

You must be Inuyasha.

And what's it to you?!

A very big problem

Whatever… 

My name is Gohan. Kagome is my mate. So you see, very big problem.

(Laughs) Mate? Do not fool yourself. Kagome Higurashi belongs to me. 

That's where you're wrong.

Stand in my way and you will meet your demise. 

You will leave her be and quit tormenting her! If you do not you will see the true wrath that lies within me! The only one that will be meeting their demise is YOU INUYASHA! You've done enough! I will NOT allow this to continue. YOU WILL LEAVE KAGOME BE! YOU WILL STOP THIS WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING TO HER! LET HER BE AT PEACE! YOU OWE HER THIS MUCH!

IT IS HER THAT OWES ME! AND I WILL FIND HER AND WHEN I DO SHE WILL SUCCUMB TO ME. SHE WILL BOW BEFORE ME! SHE WILL GIVE INTO ME! IF SHE DOES NOT I WILL GO AFTER THOSE THAT SHE LOVES THE MOST. I WILL START WITH HER FAMILY BACK HOME AND I WILL NOT STOP THERE. KAGOME WILL WATCH AS I DESTROY EVERYONE SHE'S EVER LOVED! HER HEART, BODY, AND SOUL THEY BELONG TO ME! 

WHAT COULD SHE POSSIBLY OWE YOU?! AND I WOULD NEVER ALLOW IT! KAGOME WILL NEVER BOW DOWN TO YOU INUYASHA! YOU COME AFTER ANY LOVED ONE OF KAGOME'S AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOU APART! SHE DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU AND NEVER HAS! YOU BASTARD! LEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOWW!

NEVER!

THE HELL WITH THIS! 

Kagome sucks back a breath as she felt a charge bolt through her entire body.

Kagome Higurashi is my true mate and you will leave at once! You are not WELCOME INUYASHA! GET OUT!

Kagome shrieks out and Gohan's eyes fly open.

"KAGOME!" Gohan chased after her as she was being suctioned back.  
"GOHAN!"

"NO!" Gohan fires off like a rocket trying to gather her.

"GOHAN! PLEASE, HE'S GOING TO TAKE ME!"

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Gohan appears behind her and catches her. He grits his teeth as he holds her and continues to fight the pull Inuyasha had on her. Kagome screams out on top of her lungs. Gohan holds her and doesn't budge. The screaming finally stops and so does the pull. Gohan recoiled however as he could feel Inuyasha passing right through him. He'd never felt so much darkness, hatred, and rage.

Gohan cradled Kagome close to his chest.

"Gohan…" She uttered weakly.

"I got you Kagome…"

He heads back and gathers their things. Gohan rushes them back home as Kagome had passed out in his arms. They get there a little past dark. Goku and Bulma shot up in alarm as they entered the door.

"You two sure returned earlier than expected."

Goku narrowed his eyes noticing the tears in his son's eyes.  
"Gohan?"

Gohan said nothing. He went and laid Kagome down on her bed. Goku and Bulma look to one another concerned.

Goku quietly entered Kagome's room. Gohan had a chair pulled up next to her bed. He held Kagome's hand and literally wept. Goku put a hand upon his shoulder.

"She's going to end up like Kiyoye… isn't she?"

Goku sighs and shakes his head.

"I take it you finished reading the journal."

Gohan nods.

"I finished it last night while Kagome slept."

"Gohan son why do you think I wanted you to read it?"

Gohan shrugs and wipes his eyes.

"To prevent the very mistake Genji had made."

"And what were those mistakes Gohan?"

"Assuming that the one possessing Kiyoye was to be taken lightly." Gohan sighs.

"Genji truly believed he could defeat anyone that came his way. He was arrogant and foolish! Because of his arrogance the demon ended Kiyoye's life!"

Goku nods.

"Genji stood alone at the end. Not only did he fail to protect Kiyoye. He failed to protect her followers, her family, his own little brother, and he failed to kill off the demon."  
"There comes a time where must learn to be humble and accept humility when it comes our way. If we can learn to do this son, we can achieve anything we put our minds to."

"I can't lose her dad."

Goku pats his son on the back.

"Then don't…"

"You didn't sense what I sensed! He's not going to let her go! I could feel it! IT was so strong!"

"And if there's anyone that can stand against him. It's you. There's not a doubt in my mind that you can do this."

"I just don't get it dad. How can someone be filled with so much darkness?"

"You know how many times I've asked myself that very question? When it comes to Vegeta especially… Look at little Trunks and Bulma? I mean how could you walk out on those two? How can you look into their eyes and just call it quits."

"Like mom…"

Goku winced at this but nodded.

"There are a lot of things your mother and I should have done differently. I'm just as much to blame Gohan. We just never quite saw eye to eye especially when it came to you. It never was your fault. I don't ever want you thinking that it was. Mistakes they happen for a reason Gohan. We're meant to learn from them. If given another chance, I'm sure Genji would learn from his as well."

At this Goku exits the room.

While Kagome slept Gohan paced the area of her room. He went and quietly collected Shippo while he slept. He carried him into Kagome's room. Gohan lay him next to Kagome. Inuyasha's words chorused through Gohan's mind. He grew furious with himself realizing he was doing the very thing he told Kagome not to do. Gohan took in a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment.  
"Not this time Inuyasha…"

Gohan woke the next morning to see Shippo had crawled into his lap. Gohan yawned and stretched his arms out. He then smiled and petted the top of Shippo's head.

Gohan looked towards the bed and quickly grabbed Shippo and shot up.

"Gohan?!" Shippo called out alarmed.

Gohan rushed out of the room.

"Kagome?!"

He froze once he looked towards the kitchen. Krillin was stuffing his face full of pancakes and bacon. Kagome smiled towards Gohan and Shippo with a spatula in her hand.

"Hungry?"

Goku came barreling down the stairs.

"Do I smell breakfast?!"

Kagome giggled at Goku as he hurriedly sat at the table and licked his lips.

"Are you alright Gohan?"

He nodded and swallowed back.

"What's with you Gohan?" Shippo asked as he climbed up to his shoulder.

"Um nothing…"

They too joined Krillin and Goku. Kagome didn't complain but couldn't believe how much Goku ate. Gohan ate nearly as much but Goku was a bottomless pit. He rubbed his tummy once he was done.

"Gee thanks Kagome. You sure can cook!"

She smiled.

"No problem. It's the least I could do."

Goku looked to the time.

"Eh. I better meet Bulma and Trunks into town. We're supposed to be picking out wedding décor…" He says with a frown.

"Thanks again for the meal!" He calls out and waves at Kagome as he heads out.

She softly laughs and waves in return. Gohan gathered his and Shippo's dishes once they were finished.

"It sure was good Kagome." Krillin said as he too gathered his dishes.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed."

Kagome started the dishes and Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome shut her eyes for a moment. The realization hit and she covered her mouth in shock.

"I can feel you!"

She swiftly turned and he looked to her in wonder.

"He was blocking me! This entire time I felt something off and on but couldn't quite tell what it was. It was you! He was trying to keep me from sensing you."

Gohan nodded but said nothing. Instead he began kissing her. Krillin blushed and turned away. Shippo smiled and wagged his tail. Krillin's eyes widen as Gohan had his hands on Kagome's ass. He quickly grabbed Shippo.

"Um how about we go for a swim!"

Once Gohan heard the front door open and close, he lifted Kagome onto the kitchen counter. They feverishly kissed one another not able to pull away.

They heard the door however open and a familiar voice that Gohan thought he'd never hear again chimed throughout the house.

"Gohan? Is that you?!"  
Kagome and Gohan froze and turned towards the voice.

"Mom?!"


	10. True Meaning Of Family

Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha or Dragonball Z. Read and then review.

"Who do you think you are?! Get your filthy hands off my son you hussy!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. Gohan looked upon his mother in shock. He quickly lowered Kagome back down and swiftly placed her behind him. Chi Chi rushed over reaching over trying to get to Kagome.

"MOM!"

"I want her out of this house right now! OUT!"

Kagome gawked upon Chi Chi in utter disbelief.

"You heard me young lady GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Your house?" Gohan inquires as he continues to block his mother from getting to Kagome.

"You're damn right my house! Where's your father? I imagine he's responsible for all this! I know this is his doing! Allowing you to think this sort of behavior is ok Gohan?! LOOK AT HER! SHE'S A TRAMP!"

"Excuse me?!" Kagome backfires angrily.

"YOU HEARD ME! NOW, OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

"She's not going anywhere, mom. She lives here. And I'm sorry but this is not your house, not anymore. This is dad's house."

"SHE LIVES HERE?! UNDER THE SAME ROOF! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Chi Chi grabs a pan off the stove and throws it at Kagome. Kagome quickly dodges.

"MOM KNOCK THAT OFF! I WON'T HAVE YOU HURTING KAGOME!"  
"KAGOME?! THAT'S HER NAME?! WHAT A STUPID NAME! WHAT DOES IT EVEN MEAN?!"  
Gohan reaches over and grabs his mother's wrist as she went to grab something else to throw at Kagome.

"STOP!" Gohan shouts.  
"That's enough mom! I MEAN IT! What's wrong with you?! I haven't seen you and in a few years and this is how you react?"  
"You're my little boy! Of course I don't want THAT hanging all over you like some sort of little… why a little."  
"Little what?" Kagome says through gritted teeth.

"SLUT!"

Gohan gritted his teeth.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He shouts.

He releases his mother's wrists and grabs her by the arm and starts to drag her towards the door.

"What are you doing?! Let me go Gohan!"

He ignores her and opens the front door. Chi Chi's jaw dropped.

"I'M YOUR MOTHER!"

"You haven't been my mother in sometime. You walked out on us remember? Dad's moved on and so have I!"

"Gohan…" She whimpered out.

He slams the door in her face. Kagome jumped as the entire house shook. Gohan rolled his eyes as Chi Chi began beating on the door.

"What's come over you Gohan?! Where did you learn to be so disrespectful?" She goes on and on blabbing away and scolding him.

Gohan pinched his eyes shut and took out his cell phone. Kagome looked to the door with wide eyes as Chi Chi banged on it relentlessly and continued to yell on top of her lungs.

"HEY!" Goku answered all cheery like.

"Um hey, dad…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know dad listen to this and you tell me."

Gohan puts his phone up to the door for a few seconds. He then puts the phone back to his ear.

"Huh…"  
"Yep…"  
"Huh…

"Yep…"

"Well…"

Gohan sighed.

"Huh…"

"Dad!"

"Yes?"  
"Nevermind, look I'm getting Kagome out of here. You deal with mom."  
"Do I have to?!"

"DAD!"

Goku groaned into the phone.

"Ok, ok, on my way."

Gohan wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here; trust me she'll have that door busted down here soon enough."

"What about Shippo and Krillin?"

"I'm sure Krillin already took Shippo into hiding as well. He never could stand it when mom yelled like that."

Kagome gasped out as they appeared in the woods and up in a tree.

"I love you Gohan, but your mother well… she's… well she's …" Kagome had a million thoughts running through her mind, but kept them at bay for Gohan's sake.

He lets out a nervous laugh.

"Errr Eh… yeah huh?! Um Right?!" He mutters whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you alright?"

Gohan nods but liked plum ill.

"Gohan?" Kagome whispered and cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand.

He closed his eyes and his cheeks reddened.  
"I'm sorry Kagome. You didn't deserve that." He states with a sigh.

Gohan looked downright embarrassed.

"I'm not certain what I'm supposed to feel Kagome." He admits rather shyly that and he truly seemed rather heartbroken.

"I always hoped she'd return… or so I thought, but now?! I just don't get it Kagome. What could she possibly want?" Gohan lifted his eyes towards Kagome as if ill now.

"Oh no…" He groaned out.

"Dad and Bulma's getting married and have a baby on the way. Kagome…" Gohan staggered back as the area around him spun.  
"Gohan!" She reached out as he fell out of the tree.

"GOHAN!" She hurriedly began to climb down as he lay below rubbing his head.

Kagome hovered over him.

"Are you alright?"

He shakes his head.

"No, no I'm not…" He said in a defeated tone.

Kagome offered a hand and helped Gohan to his feet.

"Would you mind staying with Trunks for a little bit while I help my father deal with my mother. I can only imagine... I think it would be best if you weren't there."  
"I don't mind. Do what you gotta do Gohan."  
"Thanks Kagome."

Gohan wraps an arm around her and begins to hover off the ground. Kagome wraps her arms around him and he takes off.

 

Chi Chi finally manages to bust the door down and she makes her way inside.

"Where are you Gohan?!"

She looks around the entire house.  
"Gohan?"

She wrinkles her nose.

"I can't believe what they've done with this place. Why on earth would they need this much room?! It's just Gohan and Goku! And that little hussy… How irresponsible can Goku be?! I knew this would happen! Ohhh I just know my little Gohan has become a juvenile delinquent because of that man! My sweet little Gohan. How could Goku do this?!"

Chi Chi begins to cry and she gets to Kagome's room last. She grits her teeth as she begins to dig through her things.

"WHAT WAS GOKU THINKING?! ARRRGGGH NO, NO, NO I won't allow this! SHE HAS TO GO! SHE'S GOING TO RUIN MY INNOCENT BOY'S FUTURE!" Chi Chi starts throwing Kagome's clothes and all her other belongings out the window.

"I should've never left I should have set Goku straight and let him HAVE IT!"

She turns to hear the clearing of a throat. Goku was leaning against Kagome's doorway.  
"You were saying?"

"Goku!" She takes off running towards him and hugs him.

Goku raises his brows on this but doesn't budge. Chi Chi clears her throat and drops her hold.

"What were you thinking Goku?! How could you allow all this and under OUR ROOF! What are you teaching our son?!"

Goku nods and narrows his eyes upon the mess Chi Chi made in Kagome's room.

"I was thinking the girl needed a place to stay."

"So she just has to stay here?!"

Goku nods.

"She's really nice Chi Chi, you'd probably like her if you gave her a chance. She's a really awesome cook too!"

"She cooks?!"  
Goku rubs his tummy.

"OH yeah! She's the best!"

"BETTER THAN ME?!"  
"Eh…" Goku mutters with a shrug.

"I want her out of here!"  
"I'm sorry Chi Chi, but that's no longer your decision. You left remember? You no longer live here, much less have a say in how Gohan is raised."

Chi Chi's jaw drops and she slaps the shit out of Goku. Goku sighs.

"Don't do this Chi Chi. Trust me you don't want to."

"I knew you would screw up his life! I KNEW IT! He had a future Goku! He's smart! He's meant for so much more than all this. And that girl! What the hell is that about?! He's just a boy he's still in high school! HE has no business kissing girls!"

Goku half laughs and folds his arms about his chest.

"Oh Chi Chi if you only knew."  
"Knew what?"

"If you had been here during all these years you'd know, but you don't so that's that."

"I don't want him with her! I want her out of here! As soon as they get back you're going to tell him that it's over! She's to leave at once."

"You would kick an innocent girl out on the streets?!"

"She's not so innocent believe me. She had her tongue crammed down our precious Gohan's mouth and was all over him!"  
"And let me guess Gohan hated every second of it?" Goku sarcastically questions with a smirk.

"GRRRRR dammit Goku!'

Goku slants his eyes upon Chi Chi. He points upon her with anger in his eyes now. His smile completely faded.

"This is mine and Gohan's house now. You gave up all rights the moment you walked out on us. Kagome isn't going anywhere! She's going to stay right here. She's family now Chi Chi. She means a lot to our son and visa versa."

"Your house? YOUR HOUSE?! I SPENT YEARS SLAVING AWAY IN THIS HOUSE! WHILE YOU WERE CONSTANTLY OUT TRAINING OR SAVING THE WORLD WHATEVER IT IS YOU WERE DOING OR CLAIMING TO DO! I DID ALL THE WORK! I RAISED OUR SON! I'M THE ONE THAT HELD UP THE FORT! NAME ONE THING YOU DID GOKU ONE THING!"

"He died for us! Against Raditz when he first came, it's only because of the Dragonballs that Dad came back. And he still put his life on the line time and again. For us, for you and you still walked out on us!" Gohan yelled at his mother. He had come back in the middle of her rant.

Goku nodded towards his son in appreciation. Gohan nodded in return.

"Where is she?" Goku hinted.

"Trunks's place."

Chi Chi covered her face and began to sob. Both men shook their heads. Gohan however took notice of Kagome's room. He snapped his attention back towards his mother.

"What were you doing?!"

He rushes into Kagome's room and begins to straighten it up.

"She doesn't belong here Gohan! What your father is teaching you is wrong!"

"And what would you know when it comes to what's right and what's wrong?!" Gohan fires back with tears in his eyes.

"Gohan…" Chi Chi whispers and starts towards him.

Only she freezes as she starts to really pay attention. She picks up a framed photo from the mantle of the fireplace. It was one of Goku and Bulma kissing.

"Now that's a strange photo."

Gohan and Goku glance upon one another merely waiting for it to register. Chi Chi begins to really look around at all the family photos to see there wasn't a single one of her up. Everything was Bulma, Chibi Trunks, Gohan, and Goku. Chi Chi found herself confused at the amount of pictures there were of Bulma and Trunks.

"I see Bulma's still one of your bestest friends."

Goku nods.

"That she is. You should see Trunks he sure is getting big."

Gohan winced and shook his head. Goku nodded towards his son.

"Bulma and I are getting married."

"That's funny it almost sounded like you said you were getting married." Chi Chi says behind a giggle.

"That's because I did."

Chi Chi froze. The frame within her hand shattered.

"Married?! MARRIED?! HOW CAN YOU MARRY ANOTHER WOMAN WHEN YOU'RE MY HUSBAND?!"

Gohan's eyes widen and he took a few nervous steps back.

"Come now Chi Chi, you know we're no longer married?!"

"SINCE WHEN?!"

"Chi Chi I divorced you over a year and a half ago. You were a no show! So they proceeded without you."

"They can't do that without my signature."

"Um, actually, they can. You see not only did you fail to sign the forms when you got served, but you failed to show up to three of the divorce hearings. After the third time the judge just decided to handle it himself. I found out I didn't need your signature after all. So I proceeded on without you."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I thought that's what you wanted? After so long of not returning; I figured I might as well make it easier on you and file for divorce. You wanted to be free and that's what I was doing. I was giving you your freedom."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Goku nods.

"Yep we're no longer married Chi Chi you're a free woman!"

Her jaw damn near hit the ground and her eyes were as big as saucers. Goku smiled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chi Chi starts to throw whatever she can get her hands on.

Both men look upon her in shock. Chi Chi continued her massive fit as Bulma entered the door with Chibi Trunks. Trunks tugged on his mother's pant leg.

"Mommy, why is that woman yelling at papa Goku?"

"That's what I'd like to know. In fact I'd like to know why you're even here?!" Goku and Gohan flinch as both women snap a look upon one another.

"Why I'm here?!"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"I live here now and so does my son."

Chi Chi dashes over and slaps Bulma. Goku grabs Chi Chi and forces her back. Bulma rushes over to Chi Chi furiously. Gohan hurriedly grabs Bulma and holds her back.

"She's with child Chi Chi you don't want to do this. And this isn't Bulma's doing none of this is. This is between you and I. Bulma and Trunks are not a part of this."  
"The hell she isn't! You were planning on stealing my Goku! You've been planning this for years! Only pretending to be his best friend. You wanted him for yourself!"

Bulma shrugs.

"I never pretended to be his friend Chi Chi. But I won't lie when the opportunity arose. I snagged him! You're damn right I did. I know a good man when I see one! It's not my fault you were too damn blind to see it for yourself. Why are you here anyhow? Why after all this time?!'

Chi Chi drops to her knees and begins to wail. Tears stream down her face. Bulma shakes her head.

"Why don't you go play Trunks?"

Trunks nods but just as he's about to go to his room. He points a finger upon Chi Chi.

"Don't you ever hit my mommy again! If you weren't a girl I'd hit you back! I don't like you! You're just like that mean man!"

Chi Chi's jaw drops and they each look upon Trunks in surprise as he storms off.

"I'd like to know why you're here as well." Goku says softly.

Gohan sighs and helps his mother back to her feet.

"I wanted my family back. I…" She sniffles back.  
"I wanted my little boy and husband back."

"It took you how long to realize this?" Goku inquires.

Bulma rolls her eyes.

"Was this before or after your little boyfriend?"

Goku looks to Bulma confused.  
"Oh come on Goku… Think about it. How much time has gone by? Where's she been all this time? What's been holding her back? It was another man wasn't it Chi Chi?"

Bulma laughs seeing the guilty expression in Chi Chi's face.

"That was it wasn't it? Whoever it was it must not have worked out. That's the reason you came crawling back to these two!"

Goku raises his brows.

"Is this true Chi Chi? Was there someone else?"

Her bottom lip quivers and Goku nods. Gohan felt sick as he leaned against the wall.  
"You were never there for me! OR GOHAN! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"  
Goku nods.

"I think it's time you left."

Chi Chi turns towards her son. Gohan merely shakes his head.

"And you act as if dad was the unfaithful one?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen! It's just it had been so long and…"  
Gohan points upon his mother.

"SHUT UP!"

Goku's jaw drops.

"JUST GO! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO!"

Bulma covers her mouth in shock.

"G… Gohan?" Chi Chi whispers in utter disbelief.

Gohan points to the door.

"You think I want anything to do with you now?" Gohan wipes the tears off his face with the back of his hand.

Goku pats his son on the back trying to calm him down.

"It's ok son."

"No… No dad it's not. After everything you've done for us! EVERYTHING!" Gohan says behind gritted teeth.

He turns his back to his mother.

"Just go…"

 

Trunks hands Kagome a soda.

"Videl's on her way over. Maybe we could all kill sometime at the mall or something? Grab a bite to eat even?"

Kagome nodded but looked distracted.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome reached to her temples.

"He's so sad." She whispered.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. He reached over and patted Kagome's hand.

"He's going to be ok Kagome, you'll see. It's just one of those things."

"Has his mother always been so…"

Trunks raises his brows on this and sort of laughs.

"Um yeah… She really is that bad."  
Kagome shakes her head and sips at her soda.

"So have you two had any more luck in your search?"

Kagome shakes her head.  
"Not a whole lot, but it's been rather interesting."  
Trunks grins.

"Oh really?"

Kagome softly laughs and nods.

"Well we got some time to kill. Shoot!"

Kagome tells Trunks about the dinosaur and about the thieves. Videl walks in as she's halfway through her story about the thieves. Videl smiled and kissed Trunks before taking a seat beside Kagome.

"Kagome was just telling me of their little adventures while in search for the dragonballs."  
"Oh I wanna hear this!"

Kagome smiles.

"Now start over and from the beginning."  
"Videl…" Trunks utters and looks upon Kagome apologetically.

"But I want to know what all happened!"

"I highly doubt Kagome wants to start over."

"It's ok." Kagome says with a shrug.

Trunks looks to Videl.  
"Well ok then you lucked out!"

Videl sticks her tongue out at Trunks.

"There are better uses for that tongue." Trunks mutters with an undertone.

Kagome and Videl blushed. Videl reached over and hit Trunks in the arm.

Trunks died in laughter as Kagome finally got to the part about how Gohan took out the thieves.

"That certainly sounds like Gohan!"

"What does?"

They each froze and turned to the familiar voice. Kagome smiled and hopped to her feet. Kagome hugged him tightly and her legs dangled off the ground as she did. He closed his eyes and held her for a moment.

"I believe I still owe you a flying lesson?" He whispered as he cupped her chin.

"Gohan we don't have to…"

He put a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"Kagome, I need to do something in order to get my mind off everything that just took place."

She nodded in understanding. Gohan nodded towards Videl and Trunks. He then took Kagome's hand and led her out of Trunks's house. He lifted off once they were outside. Kagome gasped out as he still had her by one hand and was taking her to a safer area in which to teach her. Yet again she grabbed onto his wrist. He smirked as she began to climb him for a better hold.

"I'd never let you fall you know that right?"

She nodded but looked to the ground with widened eyes. He softly chuckled. Once he found an area he felt comfortable with he landed.

"Ok now you remember what I said when we tried this before right?"

"Yes."  
"That still stands. What did I say Kagome?"

"For me to use my energy that I normally use for collecting Ki, but to focus it towards flying. I need to relax my body and once I feel it through my core to push that energy up."

Gohan genuinely smiled.

"Then let's see it Kagome. Let me see you fly."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Gohan quietly stood by and observed. Within a minute Kagome began to float off the ground. Her hair lifted off her shoulders as well. Gohan smiled but said nothing as she continued to rise.

"Um not so high Kagome…" He warned as she was a good 8 feet up now.

Kagome opened her eyes and became startled. Gohan winced as she came tumbling down. He swiftly caught her. Her eyes were wide with alarm, but once it truly hit on what had happened she broke into laughter.

"I was flying!"

Gohan softly laughed.  
"You sure were Kagome. We just need to work on the whole not falling part now. You have to remain focused you can't let yourself get distracted."

He places her back down.

"Ready to try again?"

She nods.

"Just remember always and I mean always keep your focus."

This time it doesn't take long for her to hover off the ground. He nods in approval. Kagome opened her eyes and grinned as she looked down upon Gohan. He gave her a thumbs up.

"There you go Kagome. I knew you could do it. Try moving around a bit."

He lifts off the ground and shows her how to maneuver around. Kagome mimicked some of his moves, but was a little unsteady at first. She gasped out as Gohan randomly took her hand and they lifted off even higher. Once they were a good fifty feet in the air he dropped her hand. She started to fall.

"No Kagome keep focusing!" He called out.

She swallowed back and shot out her hands. Gohan looked on with full surprise as she managed to gain back her focus. Not only that but she had flown back up and completely circled him. He heard her giggling as she passed him a second time. He shook his head in laughter.

"That's pretty awesome Kagome. I think you've just about got this down. Just a little more practice and you'll have it nailed!"  
"I can't believe I can fly!" She calls out excitably.

Gohan rubs the back of his head in sheer amazement as she pulled off the perfect somersault in midair.

"Wow Kagome…" He said but mostly to himself.

She zipped back over and wrapped her arms around him. But try as he might Gohan just couldn't fully keep his own emotions at bay. He closed his eyes as his mother hit him like a pile of bricks. Gohan slowly began to lower back down to the ground.

"Gohan?"

He pressed his forehead against Kagome's doing his best to push it all out.

"You can talk to me you know." Kagome says and puts her hand upon his cheek.

To her surprise Gohan latches onto her and buried his face into her shoulder. She swallowed back caught off guard. She said nothing though and simply held him. He softly began to tell her a little about what had taken place. Even about how he found out his mother had been left his father for another man.

"I'm so sorry, Gohan."

He nodded. She could sense his embarrassment now. Gohan felt ashamed about how he was acting. She saw nothing for him to be ashamed about. Anyone in that circumstance would be broken hearted. But what really had Kagome? Was that he was more offended and upset by the fact that his mother would do that to his father.

"I don't understand though. I thought she left because she didn't agree with your father about you training to fight."

Gohan sighs.

"Apparently there was more behind it. Bulma rather pointed out she had known something was fishy the entire time. Before I left the house to come get you after my mother left. Bulma pointed out how it was also very odd that my mother didn't go to court and fight for custody of me. That if she really wanted to she could have. Everyone knew how stubborn my mother could be. Bulma admitted that she figured there was a lot more behind it. My mother didn't fight for me because she had her own secrets she didn't want getting out. Fighting for me in court would have only leaked it all."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief.

"It's a good thing your father has someone like Bulma in his life now Gohan."  
"I couldn't agree more." He sighs.

"You know, I just never truly pictured it going like this. You know if and when she returned. Though honestly Kagome I never thought I'd see her again. Part of me wishes she never returned. The other part is relieved to know that she's alright. Still I'm just so angry with her. I want nothing to do with her. All this time and this is how she decides to go about it? I'm starting to wonder if she ever truly loved my father or if she was merely with him out of convenience. The two relationships couldn't be more different. At least I can actually tell Bulma loves my dad. But I could never quite tell with my mother. She was always too busy picking a fight with him."

Gohan takes in a breath.

"Now let's practice landing that part can be somewhat tricky. I'll stay down here. I want you to propel yourself up and then get ready to land. Make certainly you slow down and land with good stance. You could seriously get hurt Kagome if you don't take precaution when landing."

Kagome nods and takes off in flight. Gohan observed as she slowed down just as she was about to land. Her skirt flared about in a sexy way that had Gohan all astir. He cleared his throat.

"Um that was really great Kagome! Perfect actually. In fact you're actually getting this down rather fast! Not everyone can learn to fly on their first try! Land even for that matter!"

Gohan approached her; backing her up against a boulder. Gohan began to heatedly kiss her. He hiked up one of her legs and pressed himself against her. Gohan found himself to be having a very selfish moment. He just wanted to feel good and get his mind off everything that had taken place. Not just his mother but this Inuyasha and the journal he'd been reading. The knowledge that Genji had failed to protect Kiyoye was messing with Gohan's mind. All he kept thinking about was how much the story resembled his and Kagome's. That somewhat frightened Gohan. The mere idea of someone taking Kagome away from him; had Gohan feeling somewhat darker than his usual self.

"Kagome…" Gohan whispered hintingly as he kissed along her neck.

He sensed no one around them and looked around to make certain. Once he was sure of this; Gohan lifted Kagome's skirt. He quickly freed himself and pulled her panties to the side. They both moaned out as he maneuvered his way into her.

"You feel so good Kagome…"  
She gasped out as he surprised her by gripping her ass firmly and began to pump himself within her. The little skirts Kagome wore drove Gohan mad with lust. Watching how her skirts flared out during flight? Had him raging with an instant hard on. He lifted her skirt enough to watch himself being stroked within her sex. His eyes widened as he witnessed her orgasm juices began to spread and they ran down her legs and along him.

Kagome arched back feeling Gohan swelling up even more. Vibrations filled her below as he picked up the pace.

"Gohan!" She cried out and her nails dug into his biceps.

His lips locked with hers as he began to come. Within a few more strokes Kagome had drained him completely. He took in a breath of satisfaction as he pulled out. He adjusted Kagome's panties and skirt. Even after they were done he merely gawked upon her. He often enough couldn't imagine how he got so lucky. Kagome was all he could ever hope for in a woman. He leaned into her ear.

"One day we'll have to try that in flight."

Her eyes became wide in thought and a blush spread across her cheeks. Gohan chuckled at her reaction and winked. He took her hand and kissed it.

"We better go see what Krillin and Shippo are up to. I'm sure Krillin took Shippo to his place if he heard the fight break out."

Once they arrived at Krillin's; Gohan knocked on the door. 18 answered looking downright bored.

"Um hey 18 are Krillin and Shippo around?"

She points towards the fishing hole by their house.

"Thanks!"

She nodded and smiled upon Kagome.

"So I hear Chi Chi hates your guts."

Kagome let out a nervous laugh.

"That makes you my new best friend." 18 whispered once Gohan was walking off towards Krillin and Shippo.

Kagome was beginning to see that no one really cared for Gohan's mother. Kagome wasn't sure what to say to that. She gave a simple nod and followed Gohan. She quickly covered her mouth in laughter as she saw a familiar tail sticking out of the water. It was wagging back and forth and Krillin was sighing with frustration. He had a fishing pole in his hand and a bucket beside him with three fish. Shippo hopped out of the water with a fish in his mouth and threw it into a pile of fish that he'd already captured.

"See Krillin I caught another!"

"Um yeah buddy I see that!" Krillin said with a blush of annoyance when he turned back to the three he'd caught and the pile of 14 Shippo had captured. Gohan chuckled as he caught what was going on as well.

"GOHAN!" Shippo took off running to him.

He climbed Gohan's leg and made his way up. He hugged his neck and pointed to his fish with pride.

"Look Gohan! I beat Krillin!"

"I can see that! You're one heck of a fisherman Shippo!"

"Gee you really think so?"

Gohan nods and hunkers down over his pile of fish.

"Oh yeah big time, great job Shippo."

Shippo reaches out to Kagome as she makes her way over.

"See Kagome!"

She smiles.

"Yep. It seems Krillin isn't quite the fisherman you are." She says but winks upon Krillin.

He chuckles catching this and shakes his head.

"Yeah, yeah… way to rub it in Kagome."

"Hey Gohan?"  
"Hm?"

"Could we go to the movies again?"

Gohan lifts his eyes towards Kagome.

"I don't see why not. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat on the way."

Shippo wags his tail.

"Can we see if little Trunks wants to go?"

"Sure let's go see."

Gohan takes off in flight. Kagome turns towards Krillin.

"Thank you."

"For?"  
"Watching after him and getting him away from the confrontation."

Krillin rather blushed.

"Aw, gee Kagome it really wasn't any trouble."

She smiles and Krillin's jaw drops as she starts to float off the ground.

"You learned how to fly?!"

She nodded with a huge beam about her.

"Huh well whattaya know?! Way to go Kagome!"

"Thanks!"

"I knew you were a fast learner but man!"

She giggles and takes off after Gohan. Krillin waves as they head back home.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted them once they walked into the house.

"Hey dad."

"So where'd you all run off to?"

Gohan looks to Kagome with a sense of pride.

"Guess what dad?" Gohan said as he made his way to the fridge.

He grabbed Shippo and Kagome something to drink.

"What?"

"Kagome learned how to fly! You should see her!"

"Really?!"

Kagome's face flushed over a bit.

"That's really cool Kagome! Congrats!"

"Thank you."

"So where's Trunks." Gohan said looking around.

"Bulma's reading to him in his room."

"Think she'd mind if we took him to the movies with us?"

Goku shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

Goku peeked into Trunks's room.

"Hey Bulma."

She looked upon Goku.

"Gohan wanted to know if he could take Trunks to the movies with him, Shippo, and Kagome."

Little Trunks's face lit up.

"Oh can I mom? PLEASE?!"

Bulma laughed.

"I don't see why not."

"YAY!"

Trunks's runs out of his room and right up to Gohan.

"Mom says I can go with you!"

Gohan smiles.

"Cool!"

Shippo and Trunks's high five one another.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Goku takes his wallet out and hands Gohan some money.  
"Dad…"

"Just take it Gohan. You all have a good time." Goku looks over to Bulma.

"Besides it gives Bulma and I sometime alone. So eh.. take your time!"

"Dad…" Gohan groans looking embarrassed.

Goku pats his back and practically shoves them all out the door.

"You all have fun now!"

Gohan winced hearing his father locking the door behind him. Kagome giggled understanding the hint as well.

"Your dad's too funny Gohan."

"Eh…" He says with a wrinkled nose.

After the movies they got ice cream and walked around the building of the theater. Gohan noticed a poster advertising another tournament that was going to make taking place soon.

"What's that for?" Kagome questioned.

Gohan licked his ice cream cone just before Shippo stole it.  
"Hey you!"

"Shippo!"

Shippo giggled and took off as he and little Trunks shared Gohan's ice cream.

"That wasn't very nice you two." Kagome scolded with a finger their direction.

They both shrugged and giggled. Gohan chuckled to himself.

"It's another tournament. This would give me and my dad a chance to make some extra money."

"Tournament?"

Gohan nods and wraps his arm around her as he starts walking again. They were checking out some of the posters for movies that were about to be released.

"What kind of tournament Gohan?"

"Er eh well…"  
"It's where you fight to earn your way to the top. You can make lots of money!" Little Trunks answers for him.

"Is that so?"

Chibi Trunks nods.

"So you fight and earn money for doing so?"

"Um yeah…" He says slightly nervous that she'd hate the idea. His mother loathed it.

"I bet you're one of the best."

Gohan actually blushed as she surprised him.

"He is!" Trunks declares.

"Are you going to enter again this year Gohan? HUH?"

"Maybe, I just need to discuss it with dad first."

Chibi Trunks tugs at Gohan's pants.

"Gohan?"  
Gohan narrowed his eyes seeing the apprehensive look on Chibi Trunks face.

"Would you be mad if I called Goku dad too?"

Gohan's heart damn near melted out of his chest. He stopped walking and scooped him up.

"Why would you think I'd be mad?"

"Cause he's your dad… I just wish he was mine." He declares sadly.

Kagome put a hand over her mouth. She too swallowed back a heartfelt knot within her throat.

"You and I are practically brothers Trunks. Honestly, I'm surprised you hadn't called him dad already."  
"You really think of me like a brother?!"

Gohan smiles genuinely.

"Definitely!"

However Kagome turned back towards Shippo to see he looked to be crying.

"Shippo?"

He quickly turned his head in a huffy matter and twitched his tail about.

"Is something wrong?"  
Kagome whispered as she crouched down to his level. He shook his head but was wiping tears off his face.

"You can talk to me Shippo you know that. You've always turned to me before. Why not now?"

"I want a family too Kagome!"

Kagome reared back rather wide eyed. Gohan and Chibi Trunks over heard this as well.

"We are family Shippo. You know that." She whispers in return.

"But I want a brother and a father too!"

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! AND I TOLD YOU YOU'RE LIKE A MOTHER TO ME! BUT YOU DON'T EVEN SEE ME AS A SON DO YOU KAGOME?! YOU HAVE YOUR FAMILY BACK HOME. BUT I'M ALL ALONE!" Shippo shouts behind tears and folds his arms about his chest.

"Shippo!" She gasps back in surprise as he takes off running.

"SHIPPO!"

"Oh no." Gohan says as he gets a better hold on Chibi Trunks.

They both chase after Shippo. Kagome begins to panic as they search through the crowd of people downtown. Shippo was transforming into different people so he could run a way.

"SHIPPO PLEASE!" Kagome screamed out.

She reached to her heart. She looked back to Gohan with desperation.  
"I have to find him. It's not true Gohan! He doesn't understand. I was just shocked when he said that. I should have said something back that night, but didn't. I messed up. I…"

"Shh… I know it isn't and deep down Shippo knows that as well."

Gohan nodded and handed Trunks over. He put a hand upon her shoulder.

"Why don't you to go on home? I'll find him Kagome. I give you my word."

Kagome nodded but was sobbing. Gohan kissed her forehead.

"You two go on now."

 

Gohan took in a breath of relief once he finally found Shippo. He was in disguise but Gohan could sense it was him. He was in the form of a plump man with red hair. He was leaning against one of the buildings downtown. Gohan leans against the wall beside him.

"That's pretty cool by the way." Gohan says with a grin.

"I never knew of anyone that could do that, pretty awesome trick."

Shippo rolls his eyes.

"I can't even do this right."

He reveals the pink and purple spots on his hands.

"Huh, I wouldn't have even noticed."

"You're just saying that."  
"Actually I'm not. I never even took notice."

Shippo switches back and lowers his head. Gohan slides down against the wall sitting beside Shippo.

"So what's this you say about being all alone?"

Shippo shrugs and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. Gohan shakes his head.

"You're never alone Shippo. And I don't just mean this about Kagome. You also have me, Trunks, dad, Bulma, and Krillin. And there's so many more you and Kagome haven't even met yet. And I just know deep down that they too will think of you as family once they get to know you. My father and I already do! And well think about it Shippo. Kagome and I are mated. That means there's a future ahead of us all as a whole. If you think of Kagome like a mother and I already know she thinks of you as a son."  
"No she doesn't! She won't even say it!"

Gohan shakes his head.

"That's where you're wrong. I can sense Kagome. You haven't a clue just how much she loves you. Taking off the way you did Shippo; that wasn't right! If I was your father I'd have sought out some sort of punishment on your behalf. Because that's no way to treat someone you care about. If you truly think of Kagome like a mother then you need to show her some respect. You had her worried and made her cry. The right thing would've been to sort things out by talking it out. Running never solves anything."

"Punishment?" Shippo says swallowing back nervously.

He thought back to how Inuyasha used to punish him and cringed. Gohan tapered his eyes taking notice of this.

"Yes Shippo, by taking some sort of privilege away from you. That or sending you to your room to think of the consequences of your actions."

Shippo takes in a huge breath of relief.

"I'd never hit you Shippo. That's never the answer. You never lay a harmful hand upon the ones you love."

"You love me?"  
Gohan smiles.

"Well yeah Shippo of course I do."

Shippo wags his tail and sort of smiles.

"I love you too Gohan."

Gohan nods and roughs up Shippo's hair some.

"HEY!"

Gohan softly laughs.

"Come on now. Let's get home so Kagome knows that you're ok."  
"I'm sorry I ran away Gohan."  
"It's ok Shippo we all have our moments. Let's just make certain it doesn't happen again."

"Ok…"

"Good deal!" Gohan says and holds out a hand for a high five.

Shippo giggles and accepts it. Gohan takes off in flight heading on home.

"Say Gohan…"

"Huh?"

"Are you and Kagome going to get married one day?"

Gohan chokes back a bit in thought.

"Um well… yeah… one day… at least I hope so!" He ends with a slight high pitched tone.

Shippo grinned.

"Cool!"

"Why you ask?"

"Cause if you think about it; that would mean that you're going to be like my dad!"

Gohan smiles.

"That's right!"

"You'd be a way better dad than Inuyasha!"

Gohan doesn't comment.

"Gohan?"  
"Yes Shippo?"

"But what happens if we have to go back?" He questions with a sad tone.

"Then I'd find you; both of you."

"Promise?"  
"Yeah Shippo. I promise."

Once they enter the door Kagome dashes over and picks Shippo up. She hugs the daylights out of him.  
"Ugh, easy Kagome!"

She starts to cry again. But her cheeks get a bluish hue to them as she sets him back down. Gohan's eyes widen and his jaw dropped to the floor nearly.

"DON'T YOU EVER RUN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN SHIPPO! EVER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT KIND OF DANGER WE'RE FACING! I'M SO MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW I CAN'T EVEN THINK!"

Bulma and Goku inch their way out of the room with little Trunks. Gohan looked to his dad as if seeking help. Goku softly laughed to himself and pulled Trunks door shut.

"I… I'm sorry Kagome!" Shippo says with a quivery lip and voice.

Kagome folds her arms about her chest. Her foot taps about the floor. She points to Shippo's and Trunks's room.

"Off to bed with you!"  
"But!"

"NOW! We'll talk about this later!"  
"Kagome!" He starts to cry.

"I'm REALLY SORRY!"

Kagome looks to him with tears in her eyes.

"I was scared ok! All that kept going through my mind is what if HE got to you! THEN WHAT SHIPPO?! I'd never forgive myself if something like that happened! I don't want ever you running off on your own again! You're a smart boy Shippo! ACT LIKE IT! What you did was pretty stupid!" Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and started off to her room. Shippo ran up and hugged her leg.

"I'm sorry! Please don't be mad Kagome!"

Kagome leans against the doorway with one hand.

"I'm sorry too Shippo. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just…"

"Was doing what a mom would do."

They both turn back to Gohan's comment.

"That's how a real mother would react in that situation Shippo."

Shippo lowers his head.

"Gohan's right. I already thought I lost you once. I don't know what I'd do if I had to go through that again. We lost our friends and I lost my family. We only have each other."  
"And Gohan!"

Kagome smiles and lifts her eyes towards Gohan.

"You two will always have me." Gohan says sincerely tugging at Kagome's heart strings.

He's certainly nothing like Inuyasha. Inuyasha would never say anything like that! And he'd have taken a hand upon Shippo for his behavior amongst other things… She cringed in thought of his anger. Gohan and Inuyasha couldn't be more different. All the more reason she loved Gohan and that only seemed to grow as time passed.

"Now to your room Shippo."  
"Awe, but do you really have to be like one of THOSE mom's?"

Kagome and Gohan both softly laughed.

"I'm afraid so Shippo."

"What if I was to take it back?!"

Kagome raises her brows and taps her foot on the floor. Gohan covers his mouth trying not to laugh at Shippo's remark. She points to the bedroom.

"Fine… I'm going gees."

After Shippo goes to his room; Gohan looks over to Kagome.  
"You handled that really well Kagome!"

"Ugh… I haven't even graduated high school yet and I'm already a mother."

Gohan has a good laugh at this.

"Well I for one think you're a great mother!"

"Gohan, I haven't any idea what I'm doing!"

"Didn't look like that to me."  
Kagome leans against the wall and covers her face for a moment.

"What if I let him down? What if I really mess up? Maybe he shouldn't see me the way he does Gohan!"

Gohan shook his head in full disagreement.

"You won't and you won't and I think he sees you this way for a very good reason. He wouldn't otherwise."


	11. Back To The Beginning

Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha or Dragonball Z. Please read and then review.

A month later…

Kagome giggles as she and Gohan soar throughout the sky on the way home from school. Gohan grinned and watched as she twirled about throughout the air. Part of him kind of missed holding her on the way to and from school. Yet, he loved seeing her happy as she flew about without any assistance from Gohan. Shippo had been staying behind even more so as of late. So he could play with Trunks.

Another thing coming up was Goku and Bulma's wedding tomorrow. Kagome had been helping Bulma and 18 plan and set up everything. They made plans to have it at the Kame house aka Master Roshi's place. They wanted a beach wedding. Gohan thought it rather fitting considering it was Bulma and his father's wedding.

Gohan zipped over and grabbed Kagome in midflight.

"Gohan!"  
He chuckled as they twirled about. Gohan kissed her and whispered in her ear.

"We don't have to go home right away, you know."

"Oh, is that so?" She questioned sensing him.

He nodded and ran his hands along her skirt. He'd been dying to try this, but wanted Kagome to have the fullest experience in her flying abilities first. He kissed along her neck, whilst heading over to a more isolated area. Gohan hovered over the ground just enough to drop their bags. He then got a better hold of her and propelled further up into the air. Once he got to the desired height. He stopped and they merely floated about. Gohan lifted her skirt and ran his hand along her panties. She was already wet. He slid them over and slid in a couple of fingers. Kagome let out a moan as he fingered her. His movements became more vigorous as he felt his fingers becoming moist.

"Take them off, Kagome." He said in a rather demanding yet pleading tone.

Gohan watched as she hovered back a bit and slipped them off. He swallowed back rather hard at the view before him. The wind was blowing her skirt just enough to give him the perfect view. She tossed her panties his way and he grinned. Gohan wiggled his brows and placed them in his pocket.

"I might keep those."  
"Gohan!" She scolded behind a giggle.

She was blushing however as he made his way over.

"You're so beautiful, Kagome."

He grabbed her with one hand and freed himself with the other. So just as he brought Kagome against him he was able to position her just right. She let out a whimper of pleasure as he fully entered. Her arms draped along his shoulders. Gohan had his hands planted firmly along her bare ass, as he moved her about him.

He couldn't get over just how truly erotic this was. Kagome's hair was wild, her skirt flapped about, and they were up in the clouds now as he heartily moved her about him. Gohan was so into the moment he wasn't truly thinking. He reached over and ripped her blouse open. His eyes rather boggled at the view. Gohan welcomed himself to her breasts. He licked and sucked along her pink buds. Kagome arched back as he began to leave trails of kisses along her torso. His eyes rather widened however as she brought herself back up. Kagome was taking over as she wrapped herself around him even tighter. Her hips were rocking back and forth. Gohan gritted his teeth as she tore through his shirt. Her breasts were now pressed up against his bare chest. Her fingers were locked within his hair. And he felt the warmth of her lips traveling along his neck. He'd noticed that within the last month she was breaking out of that shell of hers. Around Gohan, Kagome was free to be herself. There was no more hiding or holding back. He could sense her letting go of all those old insecurities and fear that Inuyasha had built into her after so long. She trusted Gohan with every aspect of her life. Her hands ran along his chest and biceps, in marvel.

Gohan gripped her hips and spurred her on even.

"Keep going, Kagome!" He urged as he was almost there.

She felt so incredible, he never wanted to stop.

"Gohan." She cried out and he felt her release.

Gohan eagerly kissed her as he wasn't far behind. Once his tongue rolled along with hers, he grunted out in a finish as well. They continued to hover as they kissed. Kagome giggled as he left her lips but was softly kissing her neck just enough to cause it to tickle. He grinned once he heard her giggling but continued. Even as he landed with Kagome in his arms, they couldn't break away from each other's lips. He ended up backing her up against a tree. Hiking her leg up as this continued. Gohan at times wasn't sure how they ever stopped. He caressed her cheek afterword.  
"I suppose we better head back."

She nodded as he handed her bag over.

"Um we might have to find a way to sneak into the house."

They both blushed as it truly dawned on them now. Both of their shirts were ripped and they were exposed. They let out nervous laughter in thought.

"I'll figure it out somehow." Gohan says as they take off in flight.

Gohan stops at the spring.

"Wait here. I'll get us some clothes real quick."

She nods as he rushes off. Within minutes he returns, clothes in hand.

As they get dressed they laugh off and on about the situation.

"We really should start packing some sort of backups." Gohan hints.

"Maybe you should stop ripping my clothes, Gohan."  
He grins as he takes her panties out from his pocket.

"And did you not rip my shirt as well?" He inquires as he hands them back and she slips them on.  
She blushes and shakes her head. Once they're dressed, Gohan discards of their torn clothing. He takes her hand as they head on home.

Bulma was currently in town with 18 working out the last minute preparations of the wedding set for tomorrow. Goku was watching Chibi Trunks and Shippo playing some sort of video game.

"Hey! How was school?!" Goku called out as he saw them walk passed Trunk's room.

"It wasn't bad!" Gohan called out.

Kagome broke into a giggle as she peeked into the room. Shippo had his tongue sticking out as he mashed down on the buttons the controller.

"Rats!" Shippo called out as Trunks beat him.

Trunks had his fist in a air pumping motion. Shippo threw down his controller in a hissy fit.

"Shippo…" Kagome warned.  
His eyes darted her way shamefully and his tail shifted about. Goku chuckled.

"You really should control that temper of yours."  
"Temper? What temper?" He scoffs and folds his arms about his chest.

"You're just mad cause I beat you fair and square! Three to five!" Trunk adds with pride.

"Hmmm… I gotta go get my tux. You mind watching after the boys while I run to town real quick?" Goku asked Kagome.

"Not at all."

He smiled.

"Thanks!"

"I'll bring back some take out. So don't worry about cooking. You and Bulma have the night off. We got plenty to do tomorrow."

Goku hops up from the boys' bed and dashes out of the room.

"Kagome?"  
"Yes?"

"Are you and Gohan going to have a wedding on the beach as well?"

Kagome's eyes rather widen in thought.

"Ummm… I think we still have sometime to think about that."  
"I just wanna know!"

She lets out a nervous laugh.

"Well we aren't even engaged yet and…"  
"But you're sleeping together."  
Kagome's jaw drops. Her entire face turns vibrantly red.

"Shippo!"  
"What's that have to do with anything?" Trunks innocently asks.

"My mommy and papa Goku sleep together all the time and they're not married! They will be tomorrow though!"

"Do you even know what that means?" Shippo asked.

"DO YOU?!" Kagome ask rather high pitched her eyes as big as saucers.

"Well sure I do it's when…" Truth of the matter was he hadn't a real clue. Just ideas… But he loved to give Kagome a hard time.

Kagome rushes over and hurriedly covers his mouth.  
"Maybe this should be discussed in private."

He starts to mutter against the palm of her hand as she rushes out of the room. Kagome slams her door shut in a panic and sits Shippo down on her bed. He grins and wags his tail.  
"You have to watch what you say around Trunks! He's younger than you, you know!"

He shrugs.

"Are you and Gohan going to have a baby too?!" He taunts.

"Shippo!"  
He dies in laughter.

"You're too funny Kagome!"  
"And you're a rotten little…"  
He flickers his tail about.

"Little what?"  
Kagome breaks into a grin and shakes her head.

"You really are terrible!"

Shippo laughs.

"Can I go now?"

"Fine, just go."

"Are you mad at me?"  
She shakes her head and that grin turns into laughter.

"No but you really are the worst!"

He chuckles and vanishes right before her eyes. She rolls hers as the door opens and he exits.

Kagome groans to herself as she plops down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling and thought about her Grandfather, Mom, and little brother. She truly wondered if she'd ever see them or her friends again.

"Kagome?"  
She rolled over, seeing Gohan at the door.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded but had that sad look about her face. Gohan entered the room and lay down beside her. He pulled her into his chest and merely held her. He wasn't sure what else to do. He could sense her though and wanted to help in whatever way he could. Sometimes the only way he knew how was to just be there.

 

Kagome stepped out and of the room and Gohan froze. She was in her dress for the wedding. Her hair was gorgeously pinned back. And she was wearing a bright blue dress with a white sash bow tied in the back. He rubbed the back of his neck and merely gawked in a stupor.

His father nudged him and chuckled.

"Well say something son."  
Gohan swallowed back, trying to think.

"And shouldn't you be in your tux about now as well?"

Gohan nodded but was still in a trance as he stared upon Kagome. Goku sighs seeing as how his son was stuck.

"You look nice Kagome!" Goku throws out.

His son's entire face flushes over.

"Dad…"  
"Well you weren't saying anything."  
Kagome smiled.

"Thank you!"

Goku nodded. He nudged his son once more as he fixed his bowtie.

"Um yeah, Kagome. You look amazing!"

She smiles.

"Amazing?"

He nods and his father dies in laughter and walks away.  
"What?!" Gohan hisses as Goku grabs his jacket.

"I worry about you sometimes son. That's all."  
"Errr why?!"

"I just do! I'll see you guys at the wedding! I better get up there."

"Umm ok. Good luck dad!"  
"Thanks son! Make sure you get there on time. Trunks, Kagome and Gohan are in charge. So you listen to whatever they tell you to do. And you three need to get ready!" Goku points to Trunks, Gohan, and Shippo. They all have this look of guilt about their faces.

Once Goku exits the house, Kagome turns to the boys.

"Well you heard him! Off you go!"

Trunks and Shippo groan to themselves and bitterly strut off to their room. Gohan hadn't heard a word she said. He was too busy ogling still.

"Gohan?"

He blinked a couple times but that was it.

"Gohan!"

"Hm?"

"Your tux!"  
"What about it?"  
"GET… IT… ON!"  
"ERM ok!"

He hurriedly takes off and Kagome giggles to herself. She sighs hearing the boys arguing in the room as they were getting ready. She knocked on the door, before stepping inside. She stifled a giggle as Shippo was trying to help Trunks get his suit on but the vest was on backwards.

"Would you just hold still?!" Shippo ordered as Trunks was unsteady on his feet.

"Here allow me!"  
Kagome helped the boys finish getting ready. Once she was done she heard the clearing of a throat. She turned and saw Gohan leaning against the doorway. Now she was the one gawking. She nodded and rose to her feet as she had been crouched over helping the boys. Kagome walked over to Gohan and fixed his bowtie. After she was done, she admirably ran a hand along his tux.

"You look very handsome, Gohan." She said behind a blush.

His eyes widened a bit.

"Eh, I do?!"  
She nodded rather shyly.

"Ugh, now they're gonna start kissing!" Chibi Trunks complained.

"EWWWW!" Him and Shippo chorused as Kagome got on her tippy toes and kissed Gohan.

He was kissing her in return and running his hands along the slope of her back.

"OK you two, break it up! That's gross!" Kagome laughs at Trunks comment.

Gohan sighs and looks over to the boys.

"One day you'll be singing a different tune."

They both wrinkle their noses.

"Not me!" Trunks scoffs.

"Yeah me either!"

They laugh.

"Should we record this for future evidence?"  
Gohan winks at the boys.

"Oh, definitely!"

"We better go." Kagome says reading the text Bulma had sent her.

She was asking where the HELL they were.

 

Once they arrive the guests were already taking their seats. Kagome double checked on the boys suits before they took their seats. She gasped out however and whipped around smacking Oolong in the face. He'd just crawled up her dress and pinched her ass.

"How many times to I have to tell you?!"

Gohan shakes his head.

"You should know better by now!" Gohan scolds.

Kagome fixes her dress and cuts Oolong a go to hell look. He wiggles his brows and Gohan grits his teeth.

"Oolong!" He calls out as he takes off running under the white benches.

"Don't you even think about it!" Kagome snaps at Master Roshi before he even has a chance.

"I was just going to hug you!" He says with a wounded expression.

Kagome swallows back with guilt.

"Oh well ok then."

Just as she goes in for the hug he squeezes one of her breasts. Gohan reaches over and takes his fist to Roshi's head. His eyes swirl about and he goes to bury his face into Kagome's chest. Gohan picks him up and sits him next to Oolong.

"Knock it off, both of you!"

"Oh baby!" Master Roshi says seeing that he'd exposed her.

Kagome's jaw drops and she hurriedly fixes her dress.

"I'll deal with you two baka's later!" Gohan warns.

Kagome hurriedly sat down looking downright murderous. Gohan went to say something on this but the music started, indicating the wedding was. The guests rose, all but Gohan. Kagome looked back in wonder. He had this odd look about his face. Gohan was reaching to his temples.

"Gohan?" Kagome whispered in concern, as Bulma made her way down the aisle.

He wasn't the only one sensing whatever it was. Goku did his best not to show it. He didn't want to alarm their guests or Bulma as she made her way down. Once Bulma made her way down everyone seated. That's when Kagome noticed the massive dark clouds off to the distance. Gohan had already taken notice. He also noticed that all plant life around that area was dying.

"Gohan…"

He nodded. Goku nodded towards his son. Gohan was shocked that his father was continuing with the ceremony. This thing he was sensing was so strong… so dark… so familiar… Goku wanted to hurry and seal the deal with Bulma nevertheless first, then deal with whatever was coming. He figured they had more than enough time. So far the only ones to even take notice were Gohan, Goku, and Kagome. The other guests hadn't even taken notice. The wind picked up a bit and the weather was dropping. Kagome grabbed Shippo and Trunks and placed them in her lap.

The ceremony began and to Gohan's surprise his dad and Bulma were just about done their vows. Then the one question came that always does at any wedding. The preacher looked out to the guests.

"If any of you have any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
The entire room gasped out as a sudden gust of wind blew throughout the area.

"You really thought you steal them right out from under me, Kakarot?!'

"…no…" Gohan gasped out and shot up from his seat.

"Vegeta…"

"GET OVER HERE WOMAN!" Vegeta demanded.

"NO!" Bulma snapped.

"Very well, I'll just take matters into my own hands."

He zips over and slams Goku back before he even had a change to grab Bulma. Goku went flying back.

"DAD!"

Kagome gasped out as Vegeta appeared before her. He yanked Trunks right out from her lap. Just as Vegeta went to backhand her Gohan grabbed her, and Shippo, and shoved them behind him. Vegeta died in laughter.

"Like father like son…" Vegeta uttered menacingly.

"GOHAN!" Shippo cried out.

Gohan whipped around, seeing Inuyasha face to face for the first time. He had Shippo by the scruff of his neck. Kagome had been knocked out and was flipped over Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha merely grinned and nodded Gohan's way.

He then took his Tenseiga and drove it into the earth. A massive bright light filled the area around them. The guests screamed out in horror as the earth spilt the area they were in, in half.

"Kagome!" Gohan shouted as all he could make out was the bright light.

 

Kagome shot up, sucking back a breath of air.

"Kagome!" Shippo clung onto her hugging her for dear life.

She scooped him up and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha was already staring them down, as he sat before a fire, he'd built.

"Are you warm?"

Kagome and Shippo look to Inuyasha oddly as this came from his lips.

She wasn't even sure how to act or what to say. Inuyasha came to a stand and Shippo clung to Kagome even tighter the closer he came. Inuyasha knelt down before them and cupped Kagome's chin.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. Confusion washed over her and her heart was racing. Inuyasha nodded and rose back up.

"You should eat then get some rest. We have a ways to go."

He turns his back to them and makes his way back to his post.

"Inuyasha?"

He lifted his eyes towards her. She looked around realizing they were back in the feudal era now. She swallowed back and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. This was exactly what she and Gohan feared. She lowered her head and couldn't control the tears that formed within her eyes. Inuyasha shot back up and rushed over.

"It's ok. We're together again, Kagome. Nothing's going to take you away from me. Not ever again!"

She looked upon Inuyasha as if he'd lost his mind. He reached over with a hint of a smile. He caressed her cheek.

"Don't you touch her! She's mated to someone else!" Shippo shouts, shaking his fist at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighs.

"What are you blabbing about now Shippo?" Inuyasha scoffs.

"He's coming for us! Just you wait, Inuyasha! He's going to make you pay for hurting Kagome! And he's a lot stronger than you!"

"No one's stronger than me!"

"OH yes he is! He's bigger too! And Kagome says he's got a sword bigger than the Tenseiga!"

"Shippo!" Kagome scolds in disbelief.

"Nothing's bigger than the Tenseiga!"  
"Oh yeah! Well Kagome says that yours is more like a nail file in comparison!"

Kagome couldn't believe the things Shippo was saying. Where did he learn to talk like that? Inuyasha grits his teeth and goes to backhand Shippo. Kagome darts over and takes the intended hit.

"DAMMIT! Now, why'd you go and do that for?!" Inuyasha shouts and he promptly helps her back to her feet.

"YOU BIG JERK! DON'T YOU EVER HIT HER!"

"That was meant for you, idiot!"

"He's not an idiot. And you shouldn't be hitting him either! I always HATED THAT! He's just a kid, Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha half laughs and rolls his eyes.

"There's no need to be calling him names either!"

"Whatever!"  
"No, not whatever! You never once cared about my feelings, much less his."

"And why do you care so much, Kagome?!"

Kagome opens her arms for Shippo. He leaps into them and snuggles up against her. He eyes Inuyasha ruefully.

"So this is how you react to seeing me after all this time?! I don't even get a thank you for saving my life. You haven't even said that you missed me! Don't I at least get a hug or a kiss even?"  
"Saving me?" She says behind laughter.  
"Is that what you call that? Saving me?!"

She grits her teeth.

"What exactly were you saving me from Inuyasha? Love?"

He snaps his attention back towards her.

"Love?" He says in a certain tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"IT MEANS SHE LOVES GOHAN! YOU BIG OVERGROWN MUTT!"  
Inuyasha starts towards them violently. Kagome locks eyes with his as her energy bow appears. Her arrow was already aimed for him.

"Don't come any closer!"  
He half laughs.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"It doesn't matter. Just know it's going to hurt like hell!"

He rolls his eyes and starts towards her anyhow. Kagome fires and it hits Inuyasha dead center in the sternum. His eyes widen as he sees a perfectly round hole in his chest, where the arrow went through.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouts behind gritted teeth.

He takes off after them. Pain coursing through him with each move he made. Kagome flew as fast as she could, but the atmosphere was different here somehow. It felt heavier. It was harder to keep her energy and she felt herself weakening the longer she flew.

"Kagome?" Shippo questioned with alarm seeing the tired look in her eyes.

"Just a bit further, Shippo." She said doing her best to get as far away from Inuyasha as possible.

She was using up every bit of energy she had, just to stay afloat. Kagome finally found what she deemed to be a good place to hide. She landed in a nearby forest and started towards the cave, she'd seen from above.

 

"Kagome! Shippo!" Gohan shot up and shuffled about, gathering his surroundings.

He narrowed his eyes and walked around in a complete circle.

"Where am I?"

Gohan reached up and caught a cherry blossom that had been floating through the air. He breathed it in and closed his eyes. He could sense Kagome. He could sense her confusion, anger, determination, and love.

"Hold on you two. I'm on my way…" He whispered and opened his eyes once more.

He let go of the flower and took off the direction it came from.

 

Bulma groaned out, reaching to her temples.

"Mommy!" Chibi Trunks cried as he used his tiny hands to stir her.

"Mommy, please wake up." He pleaded, with tears in his eyes.

Bulma blinked a few times, before truly grasping what had taken place. She rose up, instantly pulling little Trunks into her arms.

"Oh Trunks sweetie, are you alright?"

He nodded.

"Where are we?!"

She looked around wondering the same thing. She saw nothing but trees and what looked to be a river not too far off.

"You know… I haven't a clue." She admitted as she came to her feet.

Bulma took in a breath, and started the direction, towards the river.

"And where do you think you're going." She swallowed back at the familiar voice.

She turned around and sure enough he was standing there. His arms were folded about his chest. The marking of Majin on his forehead, which she'd never seen before. But it was Vegeta, nevertheless, and he was already in full on super saiyan two mode.

 

"What is this place?" Oolong inquired.

Goku shrugged with his hands about his hips.

"I'm not sure. But I need to find Bulma, and Trunks, and fast.

 

"Easy now…"

He gritted his teeth as his forehead stung all to hell. He blinked a few times as he came too. Once his eyes adjusted he saw a gorgeous woman tending to his wounds. She smiled and placed a nice cool wash cloth to his forehead.

"Who…" He swallows back and clears his throat.

"Who are you?"

"You first."

"The name's Yamcha."  
"Kikyo."

 

"Gohan.." Kagome tiredly called out. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist and someone pressed right up against her.

"Gohan?!" Only she knew just by the touch alone, it wasn't him.

Her eyes flew open and she quickly rolled over.

"Inuyasha!"

"Who did you call me?!"

"Get off me!"

He reared back.

"What's your problem?! And who the hell is, Gohan?!"

Kagome reaches out and starts to push Inuyasha away from her.

"You sure are acting strange, Kagome!"

"Me?" She scoffs in disbelief.

"I'm acting strange?!"  
"That's right! You're acting as if you don't even want me around! I can't believe you shot me! And how'd you do that?! And since when do you fly?!"

"GET OFF HER!" Shippo shouted and was using his tiny hands to try and push Inuyasha away from her.

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" Kagome gasped out as he crawled over her and pinned her wrists down.

"STOP IT, INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled and took his fists to Inuyasha's back.

"I want to know what's going on! AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" He demanded.

"You're the one acting strange!" She fires back.

"Do you honestly not remember anything?!"

"I REMEMBER ALRIGHT! I REMEMBER SAVING YOU AND YOU ACTING COMPLETELY UNGRATEFUL! EVEN NOW, YOU ACT AS IF YOU DON'T EVEN WANT ME AROUND!"

"Do you not remember trying to KILL ME AND SHIPPO?!"

Inuyasha narrows his eyes.

"Kill you?!" He scoffs and half laughs.

Shippo and Kagome look upon one another confused.

"Why would I do that Kagome?" He asked sincerely, whilst caressing her cheek.

"Inuyasha?" She practically whimpered with confusion.

"Kagome…" He uttered as if in longing.

Her eyes grew wide as he kissed along her neck, and then made his way towards her lips. Shippo's jaw dropped. Sure he'd seen them kiss before. But Inuyasha was never ever one to act like this. He was being… romantic?!

Kagome however recoiled before he could kiss her. She shut her eyes and tears streamed down them.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU?!" He barked.

"Isn't this what you always wanted?!" He says growing with fury.

His grip on her wrists tightened. He pressed himself against her cruelly.

"ANSWER ME, KAGOME!"

"I KNEW IT!" Shippo shouted.

"You're still the same, Inuyasha! YOU BIG JERK!"  
Inuyasha swatted at him and Shippo went flying back against the cave wall. He sat up with a big goose egg forming on top of head.

"NO!"  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He shook his head as if trying to shake something off. Kagome gasped back as his eyes momentarily flickered to that of crimson red. He cleared his throat and they went back to normal.

"Please, Inuyasha. You don't understand."

"And what is it I need to understand?!"

His nails were digging into her wrists now. Kagome flinched with pain. As she stared into Inuyasha's eyes, she was focusing.

"Are you going to tell me or not?!" He asks impatiently.

"KAGOME!" He shouts in her face.  
She sends out a blast of Ki. It sends Inuyasha flying back. Kagome hurriedly crawls over towards Shippo and picks him up. She quickly crawls out of the cave. Once she's outside, she comes to her feet, and starts to run. She yelps out though as Inuyasha appears before her.

"Where do you think you're going?! AND HOW ARE YOU DOING ALL THIS?!"

She takes a few steps back and gets more of a protective hold on Shippo.

Her jaw dropped though as she noticed the satchel that was strapped onto Inuyasha's waist. It was filled with the dragonballs that had the jewel shards. She found herself wondering if he had them all now, including the ones she and Gohan had collected.

He does that thing once again as if shaking something off. His eyes flickered to the crimson shade once more. He zipped over and backs her up against a tree.

"You love me don't you, Kagome?!"

She shakes her head.

"KAGOME! TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!"

"NO!"

"AND WHY NOT!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE GOHAN!" Her eyes widen and she quickly covers her mouth.

Inuyasha gets right in her face.

"Whoever this Gohan is… He will meet the same fate as Koga! Anyone that dares to stand in my way will surely DIE! ONLY THIS TIME YOU WILL WATCH AS I RIP HIM APART, KAGOME!" He slams her back and yanks Shippo out of her hold. Koga? Wait… Inuyasha killed Koga? So he lied to me?!

"AND JUST SO YOU GET THE POINT! I'M GOING TO START WITH THE FOX FIRST!"

Kagome's hands ball up and she starts to hover off the ground.

"YOU TOOK KOGA'S LIFE?!" She yells vengefully.

She grits her teeth and sails right for Inuyasha. She knocks him back against another tree and Shippo plummets down.

"RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Kagome hollers at Shippo.

"RUN AND DON'T TURN BACK!"  
"BUT!" Shippo goes to argue.

"YOU DO AS I SAY NOW!" He nods with a quivery lip. Shippo takes off running as quick as his little legs would allow.

Inuyasha starts laughing.

"So I see somebody wants to play!"

He shoves her back off him and soars right for Shippo, with his Tenseiga in hand. Kagome rolls over just in time and swipes Inuyasha's ankle taking him down to the ground. He grins demonically and cranks his head her direction.

"You're a lot faster than I remember!"

She nods and dusts herself off as she comes to her feet.

"So…" He twirls his Tenseiga about.

"This is what it's come down to? You and me?"

They walked in a circle formation eyeing one another. Inuyasha tilted his head about rather intimidatingly. He sheathes his sword.

"You honestly think you can take me, Kagome?"

She swallows back but nods. Anything to keep him away from Shippo. She thought to herself. I need to keep him distracted. I'll do whatever it takes. 

And even though she knew, she didn't stand a chance. Kagome sucked back a breath and stood her ground.

"Yes! Yes I can!"

He dies in laughter. Within the matter of seconds, he's standing directly before her. She finds herself blocking blow after blow. He wasn't holding back. She staggered back doing her best to defend herself. He appears behind her and uses both hands to shove her down. He then leaps over her as she's trying to crawl back to her feet. He grabs a handful of her hair and forces her back against him.

"You little whore!" He says as everything was coming back to him now. His head was clearer than ever.

"You gave yourself to him, didn't you?!"

She gasps back as he pressed his knee up against her back.

"That wasn't yours to give, KAGOME! YOU BELONG TO ME! LOVE?! THAT WAS NEVER AN OPTION FOR YOU!" He flips her around.

And before she realizes what's truly going on. Inuyasha's got her by the hair and is dragging her towards a very familiar area. The very tree in which she first discovered Inuyasha, The Tree of Ages…

He forces her up against the tree. He takes out his Tenseiga and plunges it into the soil around the tree. Roots began to rise from beneath. They continue to rise and start to wrap around Kagome and the tree.

"Inuyasha…" She calls out in disbelief.

"Ironic isn't it?! What was it we called this tree? The sacred tree?" He scoffs.

The roots continue to wrap around Kagome's arms, legs, chest, and waist. She groans out as it becomes more and more constricting.

"I knew there was a reason behind all this. There is only one reason and one only! If I want Kikyo back! It has to be through you! There is no other way. You're the reincarnation! All Kikyo needs is a host! You almost had me fooled, Kagome. There was a moment I thought you were the one! You even had me feeling somewhat guilty that I wished uphold my vows to Kikyo! You always were jealous of her! You just couldn't stand that I LOVED HER! I never loved you, Kagome! NOT ONCE! The only part of you I loved, was the small glimpse of Kikyo that resided within you! It's like I said when I first met you! You could NEVER BE HER! You're not near as pretty or smart! Hell, you're not even as strong as her! You're nothing more than an embarrassment and I'm sure that's how she will feel once she's residing within you!

"Inuyasha…" Kagome uttered with a broken heart.

"YOU'RE NOTHING, KAGOME! NOTHING! JUST A MERE VESSEL FOR THE WOMAN I LOVED! SO GOODBYE, KAGOME! IN ORDER TO GET HER BACK YOU MUST BE SACRIFICED!"

Her jaw drops as he opens the satchel the dragonballs come out of the bag. All seven… Kagome thought feeling ill of a sudden.

"I'm going to use these to bring her back! That's right! You thought you could trick me didn't you, Kagome?! I knew if I was patient and waited long enough. You'd do all the work for me! You and that pathetic mate of yours! What do you see in him anyhow? He's comical if anything! All that mushy, wishy washy, love nonsense? I mean honestly, I can't believe you fell for that. He's nothing in comparison to me! I'm stronger! FASTER! And he's clearly a loser! A wimp at that! He made it so easy! I swiped you both right out from under his nose. How pathetic is he?! That's who you chose as a mate?! YOU'RE an even bigger IDIOT!"

He laughs seeing the tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong, Kagome? You honestly thought I cared didn't you?! You thought I loved you!" He reaches to his gut in laughter.

"YOU'RE NOT KIKYO! YOU NEVER WERE!"

"AND YOU'RE NOT GOHAN! YOU TRULY BELIEVE YOU'RE STRONGER THAN A SAIYAN. YOU'RE A DEMON AND NOT EVEN A FULL FLESHED ONE AT THE MOMENT YOU'RE ONLY HALF! YOU HAVEN'T ANY IDEA WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF. NOR DO YOU KNOW THE AMOUNT OF TROUBLE YOU'RE IN. THERE IS NO COMPARISON BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU. HE IS STRONGER THAN YOU BY FAR AND IN EVERY WHICH WAY THERE IS."

"IS THAT A FACT?!"  
"YES! I SHOULD KNOW! I'VE SEEN YOU BOTH IN ACTION! AND HIS HEART IS JUST BIG ENOUGH TO DESTROY EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"  
"NO, KAGOME. THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG! IT'S HIS WEAKNESS! IT ALWAYS WAS YOURS AS WELL. YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE THE BEST IN EVERYONE. YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD SAVE THEM ALL." He laughs.

"YOU EVEN THOUGHT YOU COULD SAVE ME! I NEVER NEEDED SAVING! THIS IS WHO I AM!"

He makes his way over and roughly cups her chin, forcing her to face him.  
"You loved me didn't you, Kagome?! You hoped I would be your mate?!"

She recoils.

"Admit it! Part of you still loves me! Because that's just who you are! You're weak! You'll always be weak. As to why you ended up with a puny mate! A saiyan as you say. HA! Kikyo would have never been so foolish!"

"I'M NOOOOOOOOOT KIKYO!" She screams out on top of her lungs.

"I'M KAGOME HIGURASHI! KIKYO HAD HER CHANCE AND NOW I'M TAKING MINE!"

Inuyasha stumbled back in disbelief as the roots around her were starting to crack. Kagome's teeth were gritted and her entire body was shaking. Her face was a nice shade of red. Tears continued to run down her face. He snapped back as the dragonballs began to rise.

"STOP THAT!"

Kagome's head swayed about as they continued to rise.

"WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING KNOCK IT OFF, KAGOME! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES!"

The balls were starting to have a silver light form around them. Inuyasha swiftly reached back and struck her across the face. Kagome's eyes rolled back and the balls came plummeting down. Inuyasha grunted out as someone grabbed him and tossed him aside.

"Kagome…"

"Kagome… please, wake up."

He swallowed back and his heart sank. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Just as when his father first found Kagome. He wiped the streak of blood that was dripping from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I tried to get to you sooner."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Gohan's upper lip curled and he brought his hand back down. It balled up into a fist. He slowly turned. His green eyes locked onto his crimson ones.

"She's mine, saiyan!"

Gohan smirks at this and rolls his head about his shoulders.

"You gotta go through me first, Inuyasha…" He darkly replied.


	12. An Archer, A Saiyan, and A Dog Demon Walk Into A Bar…

Chapter 12

I do not own Inuyasha or Dragonball Z. Please read and then review. (Bear with me on the spelling of certain things. It is different the American and Japanese versions. Doing my best to get them right. It also doesn't help that things change between the TV series and mangas lol.)

Inuyasha twirls his Tessaiga about with a smirk.  
"That sounds easy enough. Nice knowing you…"

He charges right for Gohan, aiming his sword directly upon him. Gohan swiftly arches back and dodges the attempt. Inuyasha growls under his breath. Gohan simply nods.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to move a lot faster than that."

Inuyasha laughs in a mocking manner.

"I'm just warming up."  
"Good. You're going to need it." Gohan replies with narrowed brows.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, saiyan."

Gohan gives a simple nod as Inuyasha swings his blade about once again. Gohan dodges each attempt. Inuyasha starts to tremble with rage.

"Would you just stay still?"

Gohan rears back at the sheer stupidity in that statement. He folds his arms about his chest.

"If this is all you got, then I must admit I'm rather disappointed."

Inuyasha grits his teeth. He flips back and slams down his Tessaiga. Sending waves of energy Gohan's way. Gohan's sent flying back. He groans out as he's sent through a nearby tree.

"You were saying?" Inuyasha calls out with a smirk.

Gohan dusts himself. Inuyasha quickly sends another blast Gohan's way. Gohan leaps up just in time to miss its encounter. Inuyasha bounds right for Gohan with his sword aimed right for him. Gohan steps aside the blade manages to nick Gohan on the shoulder. Gohan swiftly appears behind Inuyasha and takes his palm into the center of his back. Inuyasha's sword flies out of his hands as he plummets to the ground. Gohan hurriedly kicks the sword out of Inuyasha's reach.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha shouts.

Inuyasha hops back up and the two simultaneously rush over. Both taking directed hits at one another. Both with impeccable blocking techniques making it hard to get a hit in. Gohan find it slightly harder to maneuver than it was back home. Part of him felt as though he were back in the Hyperbolic time chamber. Inuyasha was first to finally break through. He took his claws across Gohan's chest and came back around slashing his face. Gohan returned with a soaring dragon punch and Inuyasha went soaring. Gohan swiftly zipped up at just the right destination and took his fist to Inuyasha's back once again. Inuyasha grunted out in pain as he came down and hard. The impact was so hard he hit face first. Gohan sent a few blasts of Ki as he continued to hover. Inuyasha rolled about the ground avoiding them.

Inuyasha smiled amongst himself seeing the blood on his hands.

"Blades of blood!" Inuyasha calls out.  
Gohan's eyes widen in surprise as multiple crimson blades are sailing right for him. He doesn't deflect in time and one of the blades went through his shoulder. Gohan starts to dive down losing focus. This incredible burning sensation was pulsating through his arm. He gritted his teeth and hovered back up before hitting the ground. He fired back with a Ki blast only to realize it wasn't near as powerful as his usual. Inuyasha staggered back rather clumsily in evasion. Something about the dark magic Inuyasha was using. It was messing with Gohan's abilities. Gohan kept in mind he would have to be more careful now. He couldn't afford to get caught off guard like that again.

 

"Woman I do believe I asked you a question."

"And I heard you. You big ape!

Vegeta's upper lip curls on this. He darts over and grabs Bulma by the straps of her wedding dress.

"I'd watch whatever you say next! Did you honestly believe I'd allow this monstrosity to take place? And Kakarot?" He sneers.

"You leave my mommy alone!"

Chibi Trunks takes his tiny foot to Vegeta's leg, actually causing Vegeta pain. Trunks was already growing into his abilities. It wouldn't be long now, he'd be training in no time. Vegeta grinds his teeth together and goes to backhand Chibi Trunks. Bulma hurriedly pushes her son out of the ring of fire and takes the intended hit.

"MOMMY!"

Bulma falls back.

"Humph… it serves you right!"

Goku however was hovering just ahead he'd just witnessed what had taken place and was seeing red.

"VEGETAAAA!" He shouted irately.

Vegeta smirked and turned around.

"Ah, Kakarot. Have you come to die?"

Goku appears by Bulma's side and helps her to her feet. He looks her over and grimaces upon her busted lip.

"I want you to take Trunks and get as far away from here as possible."

"But Goku…"  
"I will find you Bulma. I promise. I got something's to settle with Vegeta."  
Vegeta laughs in a mocking manner.

"More like I'll find you. This conversation isn't over… not by any means." Vegeta utters eyeing Bulma with possession. He still has the mark of Majin… but how is that possible. He shouldn't be controlled anymore not with Babidi out of the picture. 

"That's enough, Vegeta. The two of them are no longer your concern."  
Vegeta snarls back and narrows his eyes upon Goku. Bulma hurriedly scoops Trunks up and takes off.

"The hell they aren't!"

"You said your goodbyes a long time ago Vegeta. You turned your back to them. You can't just come waltzing on back and expect to have things go your way. They deserve better than that. If you had any ounce of love for either of them. You'd merely let them be. Allow them the happiness they both deserve and have longed for."

"Love? HA! That is why you will always remain weak. You truly believe love has something to do with this?"  
"Well why else would you come back?"

"He is an heir to the throne. He must be trained at once. Wrecking your little wedding was just a bonus."  
"So once again everything is about power? Even your own son?"

"Oh cry me a fucking river Kakarot! Save the spiel. And allow me to show you what a real saiyan can do."

"Whenever you're ready, Vegeta!" Goku calls out reaching saiyan level two as well.

 

Gohan? Kagome was just coming to but at the moment everything was a blur. She still felt incredibly weak. Kagome squirmed around just a bit trying to break free. Only every time she'd move the roots seemed to become that much more constricting.

She swallowed back and blinked a few times. Her vision eventually fully came to. She gasped back once it did. She saw Inuyasha and Gohan battling one another full throttle. "No" she whimpered out as Gohan took a powerful hit to the face. He quickly retaliated with a blow to the gut. Inuyasha bowed over and his eyes bulged out at the pain.

"Is something wrong?" Gohan taunted as Inuyasha fought for a breath.

Inuyasha grits his teeth and a bluish hue forms along his cheeks.

"I'm going to kill you." He says demonically once he catches his breath.

"Funny… sure doesn't look like it."

Inuyasha takes off running. Gohan scoffs at this with a smirk.  
"That's about what I thought." Gohan remarks and starts towards Kagome.

He nods towards her seeing that she was awake now.

"NO GOHAN!" She shrieks out.

He narrows his eyes and whips around.

"WIND SCAR!" Gohan's jaw dropped at the massive amount of dark energy coming his way. There was no escaping it. The best he could do is block and even then he knew it was going to take a full on hit.

Oh no… I let my guard down too soon. I should have known he was going for his… "Gohan!" Kagome cries out.

His body went flying so far back, Kagome could no longer see him.

"What have you done, Inuyasha?!"

"Shut it, Kagome!"

"No! I won't you jerk!"

Inuyasha laughs.

"What was this about… THERE IS NO COMPARISON BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU. HE IS STRONGER THAN YOU BY FAR AND IN EVERY WHICH WAY THERE IS." Inuyasha mocks in her voice.

"I barely even managed to break a sweat! "

Kagome's attention however was elsewhere at the moment. She swallowed back as Gohan now stood behind Inuyasha. His entire body was covered in lacerations. The suit he'd worn to the wedding was in shreds. Kagome wondered how he was even standing. He gave her a simple nod. Her heart kicked to life as he went into SSL2 right before her.

Inuyasha's lip curled and he rolled his eyes sensing him. He casually turned around.

"So you're glowing now? Cute…"

 

Vegeta darts over and Goku dodges his attempt at an uppercut. Their battle begins as well. They take turns receiving and sending blow after blow. Like that of Gohan, they too find themselves having to adapt to the current era they were in. The atmosphere seemed denser than they were used to. Goku appears behind Vegeta slamming his fist into the mid of his back. Vegeta groans out and starts spiraling down. He manages to catch himself before slamming into the earth. He takes off in flight and dives down barreling towards Goku. Goku rapidly sends out both legs. Vegeta's sent flying back once again.

"CURSE YOU, KAKAROT!"

"Hmmm."Goku hums as he hovers about.

Vegeta furiously starts to sending Ki blast after Ki blast. That's right Vegeta. Get mad. Use up all your energy. 

 

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" Inuyasha growls out as he comes at Gohan with his blade.

Gohan grits his teeth as he promptly flips back in defense. Inuyasha wastes no time in swinging his blade once more. Gohan grunts out as he shoots out both hands. He grimaced as he was stopping the blade. Both were pushing the Tessiaga towards the other. It was beginning to cut into Gohan's flesh however.

"Think she'll still love you with no hands?!" Inuyasha angrily scoffs.  
"What would you know about love?!"Gohan returns bitterly.

"You truly think Kagome loves you?! She's only using you in hopes to make me jealous! In hopes that I will give in and become just as wishy washy as you are!"

Gohan smiles in the middle of their battle.

"She's my mate Inuyasha, something you wouldn't know anything about. I can sense Kagome and everything about her."

"She's using you like she used Koga!"

"You mean the friend whose life you took?"

"Koga had it coming. And so do you!" Inuyasha puts up his Tessaiga, realizing it was slowing him down against Gohan.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha calls out sending a striking spilt attack with his claws.

"Masenko Ha!" Gohan calls out in return. He brings up his hands over his head in a diamond like shape. He then brings them down chest level, in a double cupping motion. An orb forms within the center of his hands. Gohan abruptly sends this orb upon Inuyasha.

Kagome's jaw dropped as both men aimed their signature attacks at the other. A significant bright light cascaded about the area. Both men groaned out as they found themselves buried within the earth. Only Gohan's move was much more powerful than that of Inuyasha's. Inuyasha was desperate to come back to his feet. But he couldn't, the soccer ball sized hole in his chest wouldn't allow it. Gohan took notice of this as well. He hurriedly rushed over to Kagome.

"Kagome…" Gohan softly said as cupped her chin.  
"I'm okay."

Gohan nodded and began ripping away the roots that kept her bond to the tree. Once he had her free, he wrapped his arms around her. Inuyasha weakly looked over at the scene before him. Gohan was kissing Kagome and had his hands along the slope of her back. Inuyasha gritted his teeth together and a single tear fled from his eye. His entire face flushed over with wrath. "I wish I was strong enough to kill you!" He grunted out.

Gohan's eyes widen at this. He snapped a look at the dragonballs.

"NO!"

They rose into the air and began to form a circle.

"Gohan?"

"NO this isn't happening!" Gohan shouted in disbelief.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha realized his mistake but it was too late.

That wish was to be intended for Kikyo! To bring her back!

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whimpered.

He looked back over to Kagome. He pointed upon her.

"YOU'RE MINE, KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

 

Goku continued to dodge and block Vegeta's Ki blasts. Vegeta snarled back.

"Enough with this!" Vegeta shouts.

However Goku reared back in wonder. Vegeta began to scramble in and out as if a bad reception.  
"Vegeta?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked upon his hands as he floated about.

"What is this?!"

Vegeta vanished right before Goku's eyes.

Page break

Inuyasha's body rose into the air. An immense dark cloud began to surround his body.

Gohan gasps back and gets more of a protective hold on Kagome.

"Shenron?" Gohan uttered in disbelief.

Only he looked nothing like Shenron. No, this dragon was more demonic looking. His eyes were cold and black, scales were black, undercarriage was gray, and his claws blood red. The spikes along his reptile skin were red as well.

"Wish granted." He spoke with a voice that was also not his own.

"Gohan what's happening?!" Kagome questioned clinging to him for dear life.

Gohan shook his head not sure how to answer that himself. An orb shot across the sky as though a shooting star would. It hit Inuyasha dead on. This electrical current began to flow throughout his entire body. The hole within his chest began to heal. His hair became longer and spikier. His claws became longer. His eyes became demon red. Inuyasha's entire body began to bulk up right before their very eyes.

"RUN KAGOME!" Gohan shouts already sensing the power.

"Gohan…"  
Gohan desperately grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Please Kagome. Run and don't look back!"

"I won't leave you, Gohan. We can fight this together! Let me help!"

"Kagome…" Gohan practically whimpered.

A demonic laugh fills the area, one that sent them both chills. They turned back around and Inuyasha suddenly spread his arms about. The dark cloud extended about the entire area. Forks of lightening shot throughout the sky. His eyes darted directly upon Kagome. He tilted his head about with a smirk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan shouted as Inuyasha zipped past, actually knocking Gohan down and out of his saiyan transformation.

He grabbed Kagome and took off in flight.

 

Goku's attention snapped the direction the energy was coming from as well.  
"What is that?" He uttered in wonder.

"It's so strong…" At this, Goku took off.

 

Oolong trudged on trying to find a place to hide as Goku asked of him. He let out a miserable whimper as the sun was beginning to set.

"Hurry it up, will ya, Goku." He complains as he looks around.  
"I don't like the looks of this place at all."

Oolong came to a stop however as he heard what sounded to be crying. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. He began to follow the tiny sniffling sounds.

"Hello?" He called out realizing he was by a spring.

A set of nearby bushes were moving about and the crying seemed to be coming from them. He sighed and looked around as if expecting it to be some sort of trick.  
"Um… hey…" Oolong called out as he spread the foliage about with his hands.

"Shippo?"

Shippo turned around with tears in his eyes.

"Oolong?"  
He nodded and Shippo crawled on out of the bush. Oolongs eyes widen and he grew uncomfortable as Shippo hugged him.

"Um yeah…" Oolong patted him on the head awkwardly.

He then picked Shippo up by the shoulders and placed him further away from him.

"That right there is good."

Shippo looked to him confused. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"So eh… where's that hottie that's always hanging around you?!"

"Her name is, Kagome!" Shippo fires off with flushed cheeks.

Oolong nods with a grin.

"Oh yeah… So where is she?"

"Inuyasha… he just won't leave her be!"

"Ah I see…"

"I'm trying to find Gohan. Have you seen him?"

"Fraid' not kid."

Shippo lowers his head.

"But Goku's around here somewhere."

Shippo perks up at this.  
"Good he can help Kagome!" Shippo's tail wiggles about.

"Will you help me look for him?"  
"Can't kid, he told me to steer clear. That he'd come find me once he was done dealing with Vegeta."  
"Oh man… Vegeta's here too?"

Oolong nods.

"It'll be night soon. We haven't much choice but to find shelter… of some sort." Oolong says with a frown.

"I can find us a place."

"You can?"

Shippo nodded and took Oolong by the hand. He noticed that Oolong was shaking as he did this.

"Are you cold?"

Oolong shook his head as they got further into the woods. All sorts of noises surrounded them. Ones Shippo had gotten used to during his time in the era before.

"Wait you're scared aren't you?"  
"NO!"  
Shippo giggles.  
"Yes you are! I can tell!"

"Whatever…"

"Don't worry Oolong. I'll protect you."

"Hmmm… straight to the grave I'm sure."

 

Kagome rolled over feeling solid cold ground beneath her. Light from a nearby campfire was flickering about. She reached to her temples as her head was pounding. She came to her feet and gasped out, taking notice of her clothes. She was wearing the priestess clothes that Kikyo had worn. Kagome looked upon her body in disbelief. At this Kagome took off running as fast as she could. Only because it was dark she couldn't make anything out once she got too far away from the fire. Kagome grunted out as she tripped over a branch. She came tumbling down. She nearly went head first into a nearby spring. The moonlight shined perfectly over the water, just enough that she could make out her reflection.

Her jaw dropped and she patted her hair down as she gazed upon herself.

"Kikyo…" She practically yelped.

Everything about Kagome now resembled Kikyo. Even her hair looked as though Kikyo's. She staggered back once she came to her feet. Kagome shook her head, feeling as though she'd just awakened from one nightmare and entered another.

"Kikyo…"

Kagome turned with a cringe. He smiled and reached out to her. Kagome shook her head.

"Come on now… No need to be shy around me." The two voices seemed to chime together. It was a unity of Inuyasha and Vegeta's voice.

"Inuyasha?"

He nodded and slightly smiled, looking even more demonic than usual.

"What did you do Inuyasha?"

He cuts her a perplexed look.

"What do you mean, Kikyo?" He says softly and even lovingly.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome whispers as her heart sank.

She swallows back rather hard as he grabs a hold of her. He held her in such a way. One she used to always long for. Only now she found it pitiful, sad, and chilling. The Inuyasha she once knew was long gone, even more so now than ever before.

"I love you, Kikyo. I should have told you I know. I just…"

Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome…" She corrects softly.

Inuyasha merely rolls his eyes.

She half laughed and shut hers.

"I'M KAGOME!" She shouts and shoves him back.

"I'M NOT KIKYO! I WILL NEVER BE KIKYO!"

He starts to laugh.

"What are you rambling on about now?" He scoffs.

Tears stream down her face and her hand quivers as she aims one of her energy arrows at him.

"Since when do you cry?! And knock it off, will you! You're not going to shoot me, Kikyo."

Kagome's entire face cast over with a reddish hue. The veins within her forehead fork. She fires. He rolls his eyes and quickly reflects. The arrow flies back. Kagome quickly redirects it back. He smirks and sends it flying back once again only at a greater speed. She gasps back and leaps out of the way. The arrow grazed her blouse along her waistline.

She angrily fires another one. He manages to catch it and the energy dissipates within his clutch. Her jaw dropped. "Are you done now?" He scoffed, with his arms folded about his chest. He sounded more like Vegeta during that point. He even had that same cocky smirk about his face. His dog ears twitched about menacingly.

They stare upon one another in silence.

"Hmmm…" He hums as if amused.

He then reaches over and takes her by the hand. He starts dragging her back.

"Get some rest. We'll head out first thing in the morning."  
"Where are we going?" She questions in wonder.

"To get married of course!"

"WHA?!" Her eyes bulged out and her jaw hit the floor.

Inuyasha smiled confidently.  
"That's right by this time tomorrow night we'll be wed."  
Kagome starts laughing as if going insane herself. She's laughing so hard she's reaching to her gut.  
"Married?!" She says behind tears. Since when has he ever wanted to get married?!

He nods looking rather miffed.

"Yeah and what's wrong with that?!" He remarks with a curled lip.

"I'm not marrying you! YOU BIG JERK!"

"OH YEAH?!"  
She nods furiously.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!"  
"Because you suck!"

Kagome turns his direction as he steps out of the shadows. She runs over and wraps her arms around him. Gohan nods and hugs her in return, but keeps his eyes on Inuyasha.

"GET YOUR GRIMY HANDS OFF HER!"

"Not happening, Inuyasha. She's not Kikyo. She's Kagome Higurashi, the mate and future wife of Son Gohan."

Kagome blushed. Her heart fluttered at Gohan's words and the amount of conviction he had behind them.

"And let me guess you're Son Gohan?"

Gohan nods with pride. Inuyasha sighs as if bored. Gohan leans into her ear.

"Kagome... I need you to understand that this is my battle now. I want you to go on now. Find Shippo. You two stay out of trouble. I will find you."

He could already sense the guilt and worry within her.

"Kagome… I will come for you. I give you my word. Just promise me that you and Shippo will stay safe."  
Inuyasha laughs and Gohan rears back hearing Vegeta within him now as well. Well that certainly explains things. Shenron must've fused Vegeta and within Inuyasha, in order to give Inuyasha his wish. 

His eyes widened as Kagome slightly hovered off the ground. She grabbed Gohan by the collar of what was left of his suit. Her lips connected with his and without truly thinking about the audience his hands went right along her ass. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Inuyasha's teeth ground together so loudly Gohan could hear it over their kissing. Inuyasha had been pushed past the boiling point.

"YOU BASTARD! GET YOU HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" He bellowed in such a way that shook the entire area around them. Oh yeah, Vegeta's in there all right… Vegasha? Or Inugeta? Gohan thought as he swiftly heaved Kagome up into the air.

"GOOOOO!" He yelled just as Inuyasha slammed into him.

Kagome looked on in fear.

"NOOOOOOW, KAGOME!" Gohan shouted as he reversed the pin on Inuyasha and punched him in the face.

Kagome nodded and with a broken heart she took off, in search of Shippo.

"She belongs TO ME! SHE ALWAYS WILL!"

Gohan grunts out as Inuyasha sends several jabs into Gohan's gut. Each hit drives him further into the earth.

"Why do you even care, Inuyasha?! Your only interest in her was the jewel shards! You needed her in order to find them! Once she helped you collect them all, you were pretty much done with her! ADMIT IT!" Gohan growled out the last part and once again reversed the pin. He returned the blows twice as hard with gritted teeth. They were already a good seven feet into the ground.

"From the very beginning, you're only thoughts when it came to Kagome, was how she'd benefit you! Only now that the jewel shards have been collected within the dragonballs your thoughts once again to back to your own lost love. Have you not even stopped to think about everything Kagome's done for you? How many times she'd nearly died in order to help you! How she NEVER ONCE gave up on you!"

"YES SHE DID!"

Gohan groans out as Inuyasha brings his legs up and kicks him a good 30 feet up. Inuyasha rushes back out of the hole and darkly chuckles as he takes off in flight once again.

"This power… it's incredible!" He says looking upon his hands.

He sails right for Gohan. Gohan nods and appears off to the side of him. He takes his knee to his ribcage.

"It's not giving up when she had to fear for her LIFE! I know all about your tragic little love story! It was more or less one sided. She gave you everything, Inuyasha! You only have yourself to blame! You might have loved her… In fact, I know you did. What's not to love?! But you were so focused on this need for power. I can see why Shenron chose Vegeta now! It makes perfect sense. Hell, if I didn't know any better I'd say you two were related! You sure act alike. You treat women like shit and your number one concern go to being the most powerful being that's ever existed. Not caring who you hurt in the process. It's sickening. Look around you Inuyasha! There is so much more! How can you look into her eyes and still focus on that first and foremost! You're an idiot! But your loss is my gain. Kagome will never know that sort of pain again. I will give her and Shippo my all."  
"Do you see now why I will win this? You are weak! And I couldn't love Kagome! I made a vow to Kikyo! Kagome always did have a problem with that."  
"You were in love with a ghost! Kagome has spent years by your side through hell and back! And how dare you! If you couldn't love Kagome! They why did you tell her that you did?! Why did you even bother with the relationship at all?!"

"Because she was the closest thing to Kikyo I'd ever have."

Gohan winces.

"Do you not hear the cruelty of your own words, Inuyasha?!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"  
Gohan laughs.

"Only further proving my point. You never deserved Kagome! OR KIKYO!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Gohan nods to himself and slips into his SSL2 phase. He sends a few Ki blasts at Inuyasha as he's coming right for him, Tessiaga in hand. Only this time, Gohan recognized the move.

"WIND SCAR!"

He grits his teeth reflecting the move with a touch of his own energy behind it as well. Inuyasha catches this and quickly sends it back. The both of them continue this adding more and more power behind it each time it reflects.

"ENOUGH!" Inuyasha calls out with gritted teeth tired of the back and forth game to this.

Gohan's eyes widen as he can feel the increasing power, coming from Inuyasha's end.

"No…" Gohan grunts as he continues to try and push it back.

Both men have their teeth gritted and sweat running down their foreheads. It's so strong. I can't hold it much longer. Gohan drops to his knees giving it everything he had. The orb was twirling about between the two of them as they continued on. His forearms began to quiver and the orb was now inching its way closer to Gohan.

"Hmmm" Inuyasha hummed and died in laughter.

"I knew it! You're so fucked! If she could only see you now! Tell me saiyan… How do you thinks she's going to feel realizing she chose some pathetic love sick idiot as a mate! You should see yourself. ON your knees, bowing down before me! Just as it should be!"

Kagome… 

"Not to worry once I rid of you. I plan on reminding her why she chose me first! And believe when I say I can be VERY convincing."

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HER!" Gohan roared as he painfully came back to his feet.

Every part of him was in agony. He was covered in sweat.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan hollered out as he charged the orb right at Inuyasha, full force.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he quickly took his Tessaiga in both hands.

"NOOOOO!" Goku shouted from a distance seeing what was about to take place.

Gohan's eyes rolled back and he hit the ground.

"GOHAN!"

Goku was flying as fast as he could towards his son, but knew there was no way he'd make it in time.

NO! Goku thought as panic resided within him. The orb hit Gohan dead on. A cloud of dirt and debris filled the area.

"Gohan…" He swallowed back as he hovered over the area.

"And who are you?"

Goku turned towards Inuyasha. He too not only sensed Vegeta within him, but could hear his voice residing within Inuyasha's.

"His father!" Goku bellows furiously.

Inuyasha laughs.

"You've come to meet the same fate?"

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Inuyasha tilts his head ever so slightly with a look of amusement about him.

"The mark of Majin! You were the one controlling Vegeta all this time. The darkness that resided within him. That was your doing! It had to of been. With Majin and Babidi out of the picture… the mark of Majin should have disappeared. Vegeta should have regained control! But you took over. Didn't you?! Because deep down… You know that you were no match for my son! And you knew Vegeta had just enough darkness within him, that he'd easily cave in. So what was it you promised him? More power?"

"Humph…"  
"Come on, Vegeta! I know you're in there. Who'd have thought that you of all people would let anyone control you! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! First Babidi and now Inuyasha? Just how much of a coward are you?!"

Inuyasha lets out a laugh so deep, and demonic, even Goku gets chills running down his spine.

"You're just as pathetic as your son! Vegeta is no more! I soaked him up like a sponge. Meet the new Prince of Saiyans and your demon GOD, Inuyasha Taishō'!"

Goku shakes his head.

"You're no god of mine Inuyasha, or anyone else's for that matter. You go on about how pathetic my son is… But he beat you! FAIR AND SQUARE! That's what this is all about. Isn't it?! My son wiped the floor with you! And you can't even bear the thought! But even more so knowing that not only is my son stronger than you in every way! But that a certain girl only has eyes for him… That she will never look upon you the way she does Gohan!"

Inuyasha's lip curls and he grinds his teeth together.

"SHUT IT, OLD MAN!" He shouts sending a flash of dark energy Goku's way.

Goku merely cocks a brow and starts to rapidly fire Ki. It disperses off the energy coming Goku's way. Parts if it hit nearby trees uprooting them. During this time Goku keeps his Ki levels small enough that he can focus on slipping into his level three state. He knew it was going to take a bit to gather what he needed. So for now it was about keeping Inuyasha distracted. But he had to act fast. Inuyasha's had great power behind his attacks. Goku did his best to block, dodge the attempts, or reflect whenever he could.

This continued on as Goku paid close attention to Inuyasha's every move. Inuyasha however narrowed his eyes. Due to him absorbing Vegeta he could sense the increasing power within Goku.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha shouted and pointed upon him directly.

Goku reared back as Inuyasha raised his hands.

"I NEED MOOOOORRRREEEEEEEEEE!" He greedily shrieks out.

The dark clouds that surrounded them started to swirl. The wind picked up.

"GIVE INTO ME!"

"What the…" Goku's eye darted another direction.

"Shenron?!"

The dragon was heading right for Inuyasha.

"What's he still doing here?"

Shenron had this disordered look about him. As if he hadn't any control over his body whatsoever.

"NOOOOO!" Goku shouted as he took was absorbed within Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha cried out in agony. Yet his smile was great as he felt the power taking over.

Goku's transformation took it's course as he now stood at SSL3. But at the moment Inuyasha was becoming even more powerful than he.


	13. In The End

Chapter 13

I do not own Inuyasha or Dragonball Z. Read and then review please.

This can't be happening?! How is he doing that?! It's so strong! I've never felt anything like it! 

Inuyasha arched back and shrieked out as his bones began to break and shift about. Goku watched in horror as Inuyasha began to take on the form of a full on werewolf. Fur of midnight now covered his entire body. His mane was white and spread about the back of his head and around his neck and partially down his undercarriage. His eyes were glowing with that familiar blood red hue. The Tessiaga began to absorb into his body as well. Canines protruded from his mouth. Goku recognized them to be the Tessiaga. Goku swallowed back as he gazed upon the 12ft tall creature before him.

Inuyasha rushes over before Goku can even truly think about what's taking place.

"DEMONIC RUSH!" He calls out just before punching Goku in the face. He then sends a bombardment of punches and kicks Goku's way. He then slams his fist against his stomach. Goku's sent flying back at great force.

Goku groans out as his body drives through several trees. Inuyasha laughs an even more chilling laugh than before. He points his finger upon Goku as he's three feet into the earth. Goku hurriedly dodges the deadly beam that escapes Inuyasha's finger. A move that Goku recognized of Vegeta's only this one was much more lethal. He fired again and again. Goku squirmed about the ground barely missing each attempt.

"Hahaha! Look at you!"

Inuyasha opens his mouth and Goku's eyes widen. He swiftly flipped back as a raging stream of fire sailed right for him.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Inuyasha laughs once again as he merely steps aside. Goku shakes his head on this.

It can't be! 

"My turn!" He darkly calls.

Goku glances upon him apprehensively. His fingers curl about and he places both hands together at chest level. He thrusts his hands forward with a powerful Gallick cannon. Goku barely misses and the move destroys a nearby cliff.

"Hmmm. Time to amp things up a bit. Things are getting a bit boring!"

Goku narrows his eyes on this as Inuyasha takes off in flight.

"NO!" Goku chases after him knowing damn well what he'd in mind.

 

"What is it, Yamcha?"

"Something's coming… Something… powerful…"

Yamcha looks back to the other villagers in alarm.

"You should get them to safety and fast!"

"I don't understand…"

"Kikyo, I need you to trust me. We haven't much time."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?!" She snaps.

However that anger quickly turns into a gasp.

"What is that?!"

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Yamcha shouts.

"Go with your people, Kikyo!"

"I will stand and fight!"

"Kikyo…" He groans as they hurriedly began helping the villagers into an underground bunker.

"These are my people, Yamcha! I will fight in their honor. You cannot convince me otherwise!"

Yamcha goes to argue this again only his attention goes back to the enormous creature that was soaring over the village. Kikyo slams down the hatch to the bunker.

"Goku?" Yamcha utters sensing him as well.

He darts Goku's direction as he was heading over.

"Well I'll be damned."

Yamcha groans out as Kikyo shoves him out of the way of a stream of fire.

"NOOOO!" Kikyo shouts as Inuyasha begins to set the entire village ablaze.

The only time he breaks is to laugh. Yamcha and Kikyo turn towards one of the houses.

"I thought we had everyone!" He calls out.

Kikyo takes off running as fast as she can.

"NOOO!" She and Yamcha scream out as Inuyasha sends out another wave of flames directed upon the house.

Yamcha hurriedly grabs Kikyo, keeping her from entering the enflamed house. Tears stream down her face, as they hear the cries of the family trapped inside. He brings her into his chest protectively, whilst eyeing the creature.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Goku crossly hollers.

Goku comes at him like a bull, slamming his entire body into the enormous werewolf. Goku repeatedly takes his fist across whatever part of Inuyasha he can hit.

"GOKU!" Yamcha warns already seeing it.

Yamcha sends out a blast of Ki, just in time to prevent Inuyasha from driving his claws into Goku's spine. Kikyo looks upon in him in disbelief.

"How'd you…"

Yamcha cuts her a certain smirk but takes off in flight…

From there, Goku and Yamcha team up, doing their best to protect what is left of the village. Kikyo watches in sheer amazement as the Super Saiyan and Z Fighter do their best to defend the village. She hadn't a clue about Yamcha… She'd been the one carrying for his wounds this entire time. Yet he takes off in flight and is firing off bursts of Ki?

 

Kagome stood there in a stupor as she gazed upon the man before her.

"Are you alright?" The man questioned with a look of discomfort about him. Kagome ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Koga. I'm so thankful you're alright." She said with a lump within the back of her throat.

Koga narrowed his eyes and he forced her back somewhat. He looked her up and down in wonder.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me… Kagome."

He shakes his head.

"I don't believe we've ever met."

"But…"

"Believe me… pretty thing like you? I'd remember…" He says with sincerity and a smirk.

She steps back with somewhat of a blush.

"But thanks for the warm welcome!"

 

"We can't keep this up, Goku!"

Goku nods, looking to be in thought. He and Yamcha continued to dodge Inuyasha's attacks and in return send a few blows of their own. Nothing seemed to really be phasing the demon wolf.

"What are we going to do?!" Yamcha calls out just as he takes a good hit to the gut.

"WATCH OUT!" Goku calls out as Inuyasha takes his fists to Yamcha's back.

He starts plummeting down and Goku swiftly catches him before he hits ground.

"Um… thanks!"

Goku nods and they turn back towards Inuyasha. He was about to land in the village.

"Kikyo!" Yamcha cries out and rushes over.

Goku zips along behind him.

Kikyo drew her arrow standing before the bunker protectively. Inuyasha was so far gone he no longer recognized her. The only recognizable face to him now, was Kagome's. What truly made Inuyasha was gone. Therefore, what he wanted was gone too. Kikyo… was just a name. For this creature's desires.

Kikyo fired off her arrow. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and merely caught the arrow, breaking it in two.

"KIKYO!" Yamcha literally screams out on top of his lungs.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Inuyasha calls out and an enormous light is casted upon the entire area Kikyo and her people were.

Yamcha dropped to his knees. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach.

"….no…."

Goku staggered back ill on what he'd just witnessed himself. Inuyasha slowly turned he chuckled darkly.

"Now it's time to finish this little game. I've got other things to take care of." Kagome's face bared into his mind.

With Goku and Yamcha still stunned by what had taken place. They were caught completely off guard. Goku's focus was on Yamcha as he sensed his agonizing pain. He could sense he cared greatly for this Kikyo and her people. The very ones Inuyasha just destroyed.

"WIND CANNON!"

Goku's eyes widen as his head darted that direction. With no time for anything else, Goku went to shield Yamcha from the attack. Blades of blood, hundreds of them were flying directly upon them. Row after row… after row, relentlessly. Goku and Yamcha nodded to one another knowing this was it…

Only something happened neither of them sensed or expected. The blades began to disperse around them and a few landed on the ground.

"KAAAAMEEEEEHAAAMEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"…Gohan…" Goku uttered in bafflement.

Inuyasha's body soared plum out of the village and several acres across.

"Gohan?" Yamcha said just as baffled as Goku.

Gohan casually turned towards them. He nodded and started to chase after Inuyasha. His father put a hand upon his shoulder.

"No son… We do this together."

Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"No dad… This is my battle."

"No Gohan… It's ours. Do you remember the fusion dance?!" Goku says with a certain perk to him.

Gohan raises his brows on this.

"Dad…" He groans.

Goku nods with a slight grin about him.

"Let's go, son."

The dance itself was like the hands of a clock coming together. That and well utterly ridiculous. Or so Gohan always felt it was… And he wasn't the only one. Piccolo wasn't a big fan of it either.

"Remember everything must be precise…" Goku states halfway through the dance.

"Ya, ya…" Gohan replies keeping as accurate as possible.

Once their index fingers come together the fusion takes it's course. They become Gokahn… Their hair was midnight and down past their shoulders and spikier. Their clothes changed as well. The pants were white and there was a cobalt sash around them. And they hadn't a shirt on.

Yamcha's jaw dropped as they instantly went into SSJ3 without any real effort.

"Holy shit…" Yamcha uttered as Gokahn took off like it was nothing.

 

"You're not from around here are you?" Koga inquires gazing upon Kagome's formal attire.

He handed her some berries but gave her the once over.

"Yes and no…" She says with a hint of gloom.

"You really don't remember me?"

He shakes his head, as he starts a fire.

"I am looking for a mate however." He hints.

She smiles at this.

"Yep, you're certainly Koga!"

He cocks a brow at this.

"So does that mean you're interested?!"

"Already mated."

"Do you want him dead or…"

"Koga!"

"I'm just putting it out there. I don't mind taking your mate out of existence, and taking his place instead. Pretty thing like you… Hell, who wouldn't?!"

Kagome blushes a bit and shakes her head.

"No offense, but you couldn't take on Gohan."

"Gohan huh? So that's his name?"

She nods with a look of pride about her.

"Do you love this Gohan?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm…"

Koga lies down and shuts his eyes.

"Well my pack will return in the morning. We should get some shut eye."

Kagome nods and takes in a quivery breath. It doesn't take long for Koga to fall asleep. Kagome tossed and turned. Gohan and Shippo never once left her mind. She hadn't a clue where Shippo was. She just prayed he was alright. She rolled over on her back, looking to the stars.

Kagome shot up in a gasp. Something within her told her to run, something overwhelmingly strong. She looked upon Koga in alarm. Without another thought Kagome took off in flight. She flew as fast as she could with no real perception. All Kagome knew was to get away and fast.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kagome came to a halt as the immense werewolf now hovered before her. He tilted his head about. He wiggled one of his long fingers.

"Come to me…"

She shook her head and swallowed back. He smirks and suddenly appears behind her.

She shut her eyes as she felt his fur grazing along her body. His claws scrapped along her waist as he scooped her up.

"…Inuyasha…" She said already knowing.

He grunted out as someone barreled right into him. Kagome flew out of his grasp. He let out a howling growl of sheer wrath. Kagome softly grunted out as someone else caught her. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. She sensed Gohan, but couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. He gave her a simple nod and dived down.

"Gohan?"

He said nothing as he lowered her down to the ground. Once he brought her down he lifted off. Inuyasha was already heading right for her. Gokahn charged after him with a Ki powered fist. Inuyasha groaned out and rocketed up several feet higher into the air. He began to drop down at a great pace. Gokahn gave a nice roundhouse kick sending him off a good distance away from Kagome. He followed that with several Ki blast.

"GRRRRRR, KNOCK IT OFF!" Inuyasha yelled as he hovered back up to keep from hitting the ground beneath them.

"Is something wrong, pup?" Gohan and Goku's voice chimed together causing an odd echo like sound.

Kagome swallowed back once she heard this.

"How…?" She whispered in wonder as she observed from below.

"SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Inuyasha bellows.

Gokahn gritted his teeth.

"Say it one more time. I dare you!"

Inuyasha chuckles.

"You believe I fear you? Whatever this is… You're still no match for me. But very well… SHE… Belongs… To.. ME!"

Gokahn nods and shuts his eyes. Kagome covered her mouth as the wind around them picked up. Foliage was coming off the trees and dirt was flying up off the ground.

Inuyasha looked on with mere amusement.

"What's this, another trick?" He scoffs and chuckles once again.

"Whatever…"

He looks down upon Kagome. He starts towards her once again. Gokahn doesn't budge as they continue to gain all the energy that is needed. Kagome staggered back in attempts to get away from Inuyasha. She did the only thing she could think of. She got one of her energy bow's ready and had an arrow with his name waiting for him. Once he was a good 4 feet away from her she fired. The arrow went right through his heart and he barely even flinched. She quickly fired off another and another, each not even seeming to faze him. Kagome continued to back up until she lost her footing. She braced herself as he was now just a few inches away from her. Kagome yelped out in surprise as his arms were suddenly ripped off.

Her jaw dropped as he landed on top of her. She went to squirm out from under him when Gokahn picked him up by the roots of his hair and flung him like he were merely a flea up against a tree. Inuyasha whimpered out.

"No… how is that possible…" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha's arms were beginning to grow back.

Kagome nearly screamed as someone snuck up behind her and grabbed her. They quickly pressed her up a tree and uncovered her mouth. She sighed in relief.

"Yamcha…"

He nodded but still had that look of melancholy to his face. Their attention nevertheless redirected over to the battle.

Yamcha had this wide eyed glare about him.

"What?"

"Um, we might wanna get out of here and quick."

She saw Gokahn with his hands in the air. Once again everything around them seemed to move about. This odd suctioning like feeling came about the area they were in. Yamcha took her hand and began to literally drag her out of the area.

"What's going on?"

"They're about to perform one of Goku's deadliest moves."

"What's that?"

"The Spirit Bomb."

"Spirit Bomb?"

Yamcha nods getting her as far away as possible. They hear Gokahn's battle cry as he prepares to unleash the Spirit Bomb. Yamcha lifts off with Kagome getting her to a safer distance. Once he feels they are within a safe range he releases his hold on her. They turn towards the area of battle. Kagome couldn't fathom what she was seeing.

"I don't get it…"

Yamcha nods in understanding.

"Goku and Gohan have fused Kagome."

"Fused?"

He smirks somewhat.

"You've a lot to learn about our world still. The things Super Saiyans are capable of. With Gohan as your mate you will learn within time."

"Will they um… stay like that?"

Even through his absolute grief on what had taken place. He managed a soft chuckle.

"Now talk about awkward…" Yamcha scoffs in thought.

"But no…"

She takes in a breath of relief. Yamcha pats her on the back and chuckles once more. He nods seeing that the Spirit Bomb is just about complete. He gets a protective hold on Kagome. Gokahn let's not one last earth shattering cry, behind gritted teeth.

Even from the distance they were at Yamcha and Kagome flew back somewhat at the impact. Yamcha got this look of horror about him.

"WHAT?!" Kagome questioned with panic to her voice.

"No way… How can it be?! There is no way he could survive that!" He muttered still sensing Inuyasha.

Kagome glances that direction and nods to herself. Without warning, she takes off.

"HEY!" Yamcha shouts and chases after her.

"No Kagome!" Gokahn calls out.

She shakes her head ignoring him. Inuyasha hobbled about covered in soot, lacerations, and bruises. He was missing a leg and arm. Kagome strut right up to him. She looked him in the eyes and cupped his cheek.

"What's she doing?!" Yamcha shouted as he finally caught up.

Gokahn could sense her and he shook his head.

"…Kagome…" He whimpered.

He lowered his head and came to a landing.

"Please, Kagome…"Gohan said in a voice that was now his own, as he and his father broke the fusion.

"It's something I must do Gohan… I'm sorry."

Gohan shut his eyes.

"It could kill you…"

She nods. But knew she hadn't time to really react, which broke her heart. But she wouldn't put her friends or her mate lives at risk any longer. This started out her battle. It needed to end on that note.

She glanced back and smiled.

"Please, take care of Shippo for me. I love you, Gohan…"

"NO!"

Goku and Yamcha held him back. Gohan came to his knees, as Kagome wrapped her arms around Inyuasha, hugging him one last time.

"I wish to free you, Inuyasha." She says with that smile still planted about her face.

Tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks. He narrowed his eyes and groaned out. Kagome used every bit of focus, and energy she had, to begin her purification. Inuyasha looked down in shock as her fist was plunged through his chest. She swiftly began to rip the dragonballs from within. One by one… His hand wrapped around her throat once he truly grasped what was taking place.

Each dragonball she came into contact with she began to purify. She focused on the love within her heart. The memory of the half dog demon she once fell in love with. The friends she'd made during her time in the feudal area. She thought about her family back home. She thought about the new friends she'd made. Lastly she thought of the two she loved most, Shippo and Gohan. At this very last thought she came across the seventh ball. Her eyes came to a close as it rolled out of her hand. Inuyasha's hold on her released. Goku and Yamcha released Gohan. He darted off and swiftly caught her before she landed. Inuyasha's lifeless body hit the ground.

"Kagome…" Gohan whispered as he brought her against his chest.

The three of them looked on in amazement. Shenron shot out of Inuyasha's body, back to his original self. There was no purifying Inuyasha or Vegeta… Their minds had gone so far into the darkness there was nothing left to save. Their essences were destroyed. Gohan froze as Shenron lifted Kagome's chin with the end of his tail.

"There are two wishes. Two sets of dragonballs for each era… Choose wisely. Kagome Higurashi has earned the first one through her act of selflessness. Awaken now young maiden…"

Kagome's eyes bat as she comes to. Shenron nods.

"What is your wish…?"

She looks upon Shenron with confusion.

"What do you desire most…"

Kagome looked upon Gohan.

"It's ok Kagome. I just want you to be happy." Gohan encourages.

"You and Shippo's happiness are most important. Do not worry about me…"

"I wish to go back to the future with my family."

Gohan lowers his head but nods in understanding. Shenron nods as well.

"Very well… Wish granted."

Gohan reaches out to her but before he can even say goodbye. She vanishes.

"Next wish…"

Goku nudges Yamcha with a slight grin.

"You could wish her back…" Goku hints about Kikyo.

Yamcha nods in thought.

"Are you sure…"

Gohan and Goku nod towards one another in silent understanding. Gohan forces a smile.

"The wish is yours, Yamcha."

Yamcha takes in a breath.

"I wish for the priestess and her people to be brought back."

"Wish granted…"

Shenron coils up and shoots off into the air. The dragonballs disperse once again. Gohan looks upon his father, with a broken heart.

"You did the right thing, son. It takes a real man to make that sort of sacrifice."

Gohan nods but looked utterly broken. They narrow their eyes however as the area around them began to tremble.

"Dad?!" Gohan called out in alarm.

"DAD! YAMCHA!" Gohan shouted as they began be forced apart by the earth quaking beneath their feet.

The three of them looked upon one another in alarm. They tried to take off in flight but couldn't move… A bright light blinded them all, and before they knew what was taking place, they each blacked out.

 

Gohan rubbed his tired eyes as he rose up on the bed. He then looked around gathering his surroundings. He realized he was back home now. As the memory came too Gohan covered his face and shook his head.

"Kagome…" He whispered with that heart sinking feeling once again.

He reached over grabbing Shippo's tiny backpack from the nightstand. He ran his fingers along the bag. Meanwhile, he was thinking on how to go about finding them. Gohan forced himself out of the bed. He showered and dressed before heading downstairs. A sigh of relief came about him as he saw his father, Bulma, and Chibi Trunks at the dining room table eating breakfast.

"You hungry, son?"

"Famished."

Goku smiled and patted the empty chair beside him. Chibi Trunks was wiping a stray tear off his cheek.

"Awe, sweetheart…" Bulma said, doing her best to console him.

"I'm going to really miss them." He said behind a sniffle.

Bulma kissed his forehead and shuffled his hair about some.

"I know… We all will."

Gohan suddenly felt his appetite leave the building. He merely stared upon his plate of bacon, waffles, and eggs. One of his favorite meals usually... Only now, he barely even picked at his bacon. Something the others weren't used to, especially after a big battle… Gohan was just like his dad when it came to food. Meanwhile, Goku was shoveling his down like there was no tomorrow. His cheeks were so full, he looked like a chipmunk. Gohan cleared his throat.

"Excuse me…"

They all nodded as Gohan rose from the table. He headed outside. He'd hoped maybe a nice long walk would help to clear his head.

 

"Kikyo!" Yamcha hollered out as he shot up.

He scrambled on out of bed and grabbed a robe off the chair within the room. He placed it on as he darted on out of the room. Yamcha froze however as he entered a room filled with women. Each of them broke into a giggle and covered their mouths. Through his excitement he'd forgotten to even bother tying the robe, once he'd placed it all. So every girl before him had a full visual.

"Yamcha?!"

He swallowed back at the all too familiar and pleasant voice.

"Kikyo?"

She nodded but her eyes grew wide as saucers, once she realized he was practically in the buff. She blushed and stifled a giggle within the palm of her hand. Yamcha's eyes widened and he quickly tied his robe. This caused the other girls to burst into another giggle fit. Yamcha rushed over and wrapped his arms around Kikyo.

 

Kagome absentmindedly snuggled up against her pillow. Thoughts of Gohan ran through her mind as she'd been dreaming about him throughout the night. Kagome heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" She called out as her eyes were still closed.

The door slightly creaked as it opened.

"Kagome…" The tiny familiar voice carried over.

Her eyes shot open and her heart kicked to life. She flew up in the bed, turning towards the voice.

"Sota?!"

He smiled and rushed over. They wrapped their arms around one another. Sota broke into sobs, causing Kagome to hold him even tighter.

"Where were you, Kagome?!" He finally managed to spill out.

"It's a bit of a long story, Sota."

He nods releasing his hold, with a blush. Kagome smiled and wiped the remains of tears from his face.

"Kagome…?"

Her mother called as she peered into the doorway.

"Mom!"

Kagome hopped out of bed and took off running. Sota smiled as his mom and sister embraced one another.

"Oh sweetheart… We were beginning to think the worst. You always return… only this time you didn't. Even grandpa went looking for you."

"He did?"

"That I did, Missy!"

"Gramps!"

"You know I was getting rather sick and tired of being your personal secretary! I was running out of excuses!"

"Gramps…" Kagome groans.

"So it's a good thing for your sake we're no longer living there. I mean could you imagine the look on your friend's faces when they see you miraculously regrew your limbs!"

Kagome's entire face flushes over.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She shouts.

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON EMBARRASSING ME?!"

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON MAKING ME YOUR PERSONAL MESSENGER!"

"THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME, AFTER ALL THIS TIME?!"

Kagome's jaw dropped as her grandfather pulled her into his chest. He said nothing just held her. Once he's done, he clears his throat and exits the room. Kagome looked upon her mother and Sota in disbelief. Her mother softly laughed.

"He has his moments… We were all worried."

However something else dawned on Kagome.

"Wait… what did gramps mean by "no longer living there?"

"Well look around you… does this look like home to you?"

Kagome finally took a moment to gather their whereabouts. Her jaw dropped in realization. Without another word, Kagome took off outside.

"Kagome!" Her mother called out, trying to warn her daughter that she was still in her pajamas.

Kagome squealed in delight and covered her mouth, once she stepped outside. She turned a certain direction. Sure enough, he was standing there with this dumbfounded expression about him. He couldn't even move, he merely gawked upon her. Kagome smiled and took off running as fast as she could. Her arms wrapped around him. Her feet dangled off the ground as she hugged him.

"Kagome…?" Gohan uttered in damn near shock.

She giggled against him and hugged him even tighter.

"Oh, Gohan! My wish came true!"

He swallowed back confused.

"Huh? But I thought you wished to go back home with your family."

"I did… And I am home!"

He narrows his eyes as Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather step out of the house.

"Wait… are they…?" He hints with a nod their direction.

She smiles and takes his hand.

"Mom, Gramps, Sota… This is Gohan."

"Gohan, this is my mother, grandfather, and little brother!"

Her mother smiles warmly and offers her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gohan."

"Likewise, mam."

Kagome takes in a breath, seeing the look on her grandfather's face. He'd this big grin.

"Don't gramps."

He chuckles and shakes his finger upon her.

"So ya finally wised up and got rid of that knuckleheaded dog demon!"

"Gramps…" She groans.

Sota grinned on this as well.

"What does grandpa mean Kagome?" Her mother curiously asked.

"You're certainly more attractive. He's taller and look at those muscles!"

Kagome's jaw dropped as her mother was feeling his biceps. Her cheeks grew a reddish blue hue to them.

"Mom…"

"He sure is handsome!" She pinched his cheeks and Gohan cut her an uncomfortable glance.

She looked upon Gohan apologetically. Kagome takes in a breath and takes Gohan's hand once again. This look of pride came about her face.

"Well I'm certainly glad you think so…" She blushed a bit.

"Because Gohan is my mate!"

Sota and her mother's jaws dropped. Her grandfather died in laughter.

"I KNEW IT!" He gave Gohan a heartily pat on the back.

"Mate?!" Her mother finally spilled out once she was able to form words.

Kagome nods.

"What does that mean exactly? Kagome…"

"Mom…" Kagome groans.

"It means they're gonna get hitched! There's something about you? Isn't' there? Something special!"

Gohan swallows back rather hard at her grandfather's words.

"HITCHED?! AS IN MARRIED?!"

Gohan's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Well one day… yes…"

"My little girl's going to get married?! And to such a handsome boy!" Her mother squeals with delight.

"Kagome… Gohan…?" Gohan and Kagome froze and slowly turned around.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome promptly scooped him up.

She came to her knees as she hugged him. His tail flickered about.

"You're all here." Kagome said softly.

Gohan held his arms out for Shippo. Gohan chuckled as he caught him.

"I'm so glad you're alright Shippo." Gohan expressed feeling somewhat emotional as he hugged Shippo.

"My family…" Kagome adds seeing Goku, Bulma, and Chibi Trunks stepping outside as well. She wipes her tears of bliss with the back of her hand. Kagome waves upon Goku and the others.

He genuinely smiles and waves back. Little Trunks took off running towards her and Shippo.

"Heh… well whattaya know we're neighbors!" Goku calls out with a wink.

 

The sun was starting to set. Gohan had Kagome sitting between his legs. His arms were wrapped around her waist. And his back was up against a tree.

"I love you…" Gohan whispered in her ear.

Kagome smiled.

"I love you too, Gohan."

Gohan kissed along her neck, and lowered the sleeves to her blouse, as he kissed along her bare shoulders. She blushed and softly giggled as she felt him excitably throbbing against her. He chuckled a bit as well, but continued to leave trails of kisses. He continued to lower her sleeves, pulling down the straps to her white bra along with it. He did this until her perky breasts were exposed. He let out a moan and grew even harder. Gohan gazed upon them as he ran his hands along them. He tweaked at her pink buds until they were nice and erect.

"Kagome…" He voiced in longing.

He twirled her around and eagerly kissed her. Gohan suddenly felt feverish and out of control. Everything they'd been through as of late was catching up to him. Especially thinking he could have lost her and Shippo. A sexy moaning growl escaped his lips as he latched on to her breasts. Kagome rocked herself about him. He gritted his teeth and gripped her hips. He moved her about him more vigorously.

Gohan cocked a brow as Kagome literally began to crawl back. His hips shot off the ground as she licked the seam of his pants. She then pulled his pants back and he popped out. She licked her lips in such a sexy way. That Gohan feared he'd come before they even truly got started. Gohan greatly moaned out feeling her mouth around him for the first time ever. He threw his head back against the tree.

"Kagome!" He cried out in warning.

He swiftly reached over and had her stop. He was about make a mess and wasn't sure how she'd feel about that. He blushed in thought. Gohan swiftly brought her into his lap instead. She cooed out as he pulled her panties to the side. He eased on in and worked her about him.

"Just like that, Kagome…" He found himself saying.

His teeth gritted as he felt her soaking him. He raised his brows in wonder… He cleared his throat. Gohan wanted to test something. He leaned into her ear.

"Faster, Kagome…"

His eyes widen as she came at his words. He'd just learned something knew about his mate. He smiled in thought and swiftly rolled them over. He laid her down and spread her about. They were right in the middle of the woods, with not a care in the world the moment. Gohan observed curiously as he began to finger her. It seemed the more vocal he got the wetter Kagome grew. Gohan had never been so turned on his life. He loved that about Kagome. How sweet and innocent she could be one moment. Then when they were alone she was putty in his arms, with a bit of a naughty side to her. He found it incredibly sexy.

Gohan pinned her wrists down and drove his entire length in. She cried out his name and Gohan grunted out in a finish. He pressed his forehead against hers as he collected himself. Once he pulled out and rolled over, Kagome snuggled up against him. They spent the rest of the night holding one another, for once there were no words.

 

"Who?"

Gohan softly chuckles as he leads the way.

"Kami… He personally requested your presence! An honor really… It's not something he does often!"

She follows Gohan to Kami's lookout. Once they land Gohan nods.

"Well… I'll see you later!"

"Gohan…" She hissed but he was already gone.

Her eyes darted towards a certain area. A very tall man that reminded her a lot of Piccolo stepped out of the shadows. Only he was much older looking. She nodded upon him respectfully. He nodded in return.

"Kagome Higurashi… The true mate of Son Gohan… Reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo and the warrior Kiyoye. Kiyoye being your most recent past life. As to why you might've felt more of a connection to that of Kiyoye… And there is the one other reason."

"Genji…" She says as if already in knowing.

Kami nods.

"Gohan…" He states.

Kagome swallowed back.

"Kiyoye was the true mate of Genji. As Son Goku as expressed to his son and now I will with you. This is rare… yet you've both experienced this in two different generations and ironically with the other. That my child is fate… People speak of soulmates often. But it's not as common as they assume. I have no doubts that the two of you will achieve much in this lifetime. As well as others that may very well be in the future. But that is not why I've called you to my lookout. I feel you deserve an explanation over recent events in your life. And that is why I have called you here today. You might've been pulled apart by the demons in another life. But you overcame that in this one."

Kagome nods.

"You wondered why your friend Koga did not remember you…"

He taps his fingers along his staff.

"Once you and the dog demon entered our realm, with the Shikon Jewel Shards within the Dragonballs it altered the feudal era from which you came. With no influence of the jewel shards, the dog demon, or yourself… Your friends no longer had reason to remember you. At the moment, their lives serve other purposes, because of this alteration taking place. Each of them was affected in much different aspects such as your friend Sango. Her brother and the other villagers lived."

Kagome covered her mouth in shock.

"And what of Mikoru?"

"Free from the curse of the wind tunnel… A traveling priest still managed to make his way to a certain village. It seems fate has an odd way about things."

Kagome beamed on this with a lump in her throat.

"And Koga?"

"He was somewhat upset that you were not there once he awakened. However it seems he's moved on rather quickly." Kagome's eyes widen at the hint.

"It seems all your friends have met fate elsewhere… As for your friend Inuyasha… I sense the struggle within you. You should feel no guilt. You young one did all you could in order to save him. That's the downside of freewill. He made his own choices and unfortunately you cannot save everyone. But that is why I find you so intriguing… You loved him even when he couldn't love himself."

"Yamcha?"

"It was his choice to stay behind. He's fallen for the young maiden Kikyo. They build a life together as we speak."

"Oh… wow…" Kagome softly said in amazement.

"So they all are better off…"

"I cannot say whether they are or not… But I can say that they are living."

Kagome sighs and Kami narrows his brows.

"It seems fate has a funny way about things."

"I'll say…"

"I'll say indeed…"

The End!


End file.
